Smallville to Nascar
by SRM4HRVK29
Summary: Clark Kent's destiny as a racecar driver. ClarkOC, Clois, Clana, very AU. This was my first ever shot at writing and it's pretty bad, read at your own risk.
1. Dream

Smallville to Daytona 

Authors note: Smallville just before the episode Jinx. The same story as the first three seasons, except the stuff with symbols and caves basically stop at the beginning of the fourth season. Clark Kent's destiny as a racecar driver. I know this story isn't near as good as most on here, but I would like to think the idea is good. I'm not that good at giving things enough detail, so review it and tell me how I can make it better.  
I do not own any of the characters

The sun is just coming up over turns three and four of Daytona International Speedway. The stands are empty, trucks are driving around the track, making sure everything is ok for the race. Fans in the infield are starting to stir. Each motorhome has their favorite driver's number somewhere on it. The sun is finally up. The garage area and pits are full of activity. Cars are being wheeled into inspection area, to the starting lineup, and being worked on in the garage. Drivers are being interviewed and the stands are full, ready for the biggest race of the year. The last few notes off the Star-Spangled Banner are sung and someone says, "Gentlemen, start your engines!" All forty-three cars are lined up behind the pace car as they drive around the track. A blue and black #08 on the pole puts the pedal to the floor as the green flag is waved. The race has begun.

The sound of an alarm clock goes off. The time shown is 7:05 A.M. Sunlight is pouring through the window. Clark starts to wake up, thinking about the dream he just had. Lex took him to see a race at Metropolis motor speedway once, but he never thought about actually racing. Sure, he loved the sport of Nascar, but he always saw him being a football player if anything, just like his dad. Nascar would be the one sport that he wouldn't have an unfair advantage with his powers though. He shakes it from his mind, and gets up. The smell of bacon and eggs greets his nose as he walks down the stairs.  
"Morning, Clark." His dad, Jonathon says.

"Morning. Something smells good." He says.

"You got up just in time, it's ready." Martha says and sets down two plates on the table.

"Dad, I think it's about time I got a car." He tells his dad.

"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?" He asks.

"Lex bought some land beside his plant. There's a house on it and he's having it torn down. Behind the garage is a car, the people must have forgotten about it. Lex said it's mine if I want it." Clark says.

"So Lex is just giving you a car?" Jonathon asks, surprised.

"Well, it needs some work, but yeah." Clark tells him.

"Since when would you rather drive then run?" He asks him.

"I'm always saying I want to be normal like everyone else." Clark says.

"I think Clarks right. All the other kids have their own cars. We both know he's responsible enough." Martha tells Jonathon.

"The only reason your hesitant, is that it's from the Luthors. Right?" Clark asks, realizing his father is too stubborn to take anything given by Lex.

"It could just as easily be from someone else, so I guess it's alright." Jonathon says with a smile.

"Thanks, dad." Clark says happily and pats his dad on the arm.

"Ow, Clark!" He says, holding his arm.

"Sorry, dad. Guess I was a little excited. I have to go, I'm gonna be late." He says and rushes out the door.

"Late. There's still 10 minutes before school starts and he'll be there with 9 minutes to spare." His dad says with a laugh.

---------------------------------

Clark goes in to superspeed and takes off down the road. When he walks in to the school, there is a bunch of people crowded around a table in front of the trophy case.

"What's going on?" He asks Chloe.

"Oh, our class rings are finally here. They used a different company this time, so their not red meteor rocks." She tells him.

"That's a relief." He says under his breath

"What?" Chloe asks.

"Oh, nothing." Clark tells her.

"Here you go." She says to Clark, handing him his ring.

"You know what, why don't you hang on to mine for awhile. I have practice after school and I don't want to lose it." He says.

"Ok, I'll drop it off at your house later." She says, confused. Clark sees Lana walking past.

"Hey Lana." He greets her.

"Hi Clark." Lana says, barely looking at him and walking past.

"Ooh, what's with her?" Chloe asks Clark.

"Don't have a clue." He lies. He tried to apologize to Lana for anything he might have done when he switched personalities with Lionel Luthor. She was sick of forgiving all of his alternate personalities. He wished more than anything in the world, he could tell Lana his secret. The last thing he wanted to do is hurt her, so if anything happened to her because she wouldn't give up his secret, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Earth to Clark." Chloe says as she waves her hand over his face.

"Sorry, I was caught up with something. He apologizes.

"Is everything always about you and Lana? Lana moved on, you need to get over it."

She says and storms off, leaving Clark with an expression of guilt on his face. Once the bell rings, he heads to class.


	2. Ring

"Hey Clark. Glad you could make it." Coach Teague a.k.a. Jason, Lana's secret boyfriend says as Clark runs on to the field. 

"Sorry, got here as fast as I could." He says as he notices that the only ones there are Jason and he. "Where is everybody?" Clark asks.

"I called it off." He says.

"What! Why? We have the championship next week." Clark asks, confused.

"The coaches and I have something to talk to you about." Jason says.

"Is everything ok? He asks.

"Just follow me." Jason tells him and walks toward the locker room. Once Clark and Jason arrive, there is the head coach waiting for them.

"Clark, I have never in my career seen someone with so much strength on the field." The coach says.

"Yeah, well it must have been all those years working on the farm." Clark says with a smile.

"I'm just going to come out and say this. Clark, I hate to do it, but your off the team." He says simply.

"What?" Clark asks with a laugh, not taking him seriously.

"The coach here thinks your taking something to boost your strength." Jason tells him.

"Like Steroids? You know I would never do that!" Clark says to Jason.

"Yes, Clark I know. And that's exactly what I said. But this is out of my hands." Jason says.

"There has to be something you can do!" Clark begs.

"Your lucky that's all I'm doing." The coach says.

"Sorry, Clark." Jason tells them and they both walk out of the locker room. Clark stares at the red lockers for a second, and WHAM! Clark punches a locker with his fist, denting it. Once he gets control of himself, he and walks out of the locker room.

------------------------------------------------

When he gets home, he finds his parents sitting around the table working on financial papers.

"Hey, Clark. How was school?" His mom asks.

"Not so good." Clark says, getting something to drink.

"What's wrong, son?" Jonathon asks.

"I got kicked off the team." Clark tells them.

"What?" His mom asks, concerned.

"The coach seems to think I'm on steroids." He says.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." His dad says.

"They can't do this to him, it's not fair." Martha tells them.

"I didn't push the issue too far. The last thing we want is for them to want to give me a drug test." Clark says.

"I guess it's better this way." His dad says, expecting protest by Clark.

"Yeah, it was going to happen sometime." Clark says.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you never agreed with me before." Jonathon says, surprised.

"Just a change in heart, I guess." Clark says with a smile.

"Chloe dropped something off a little while ago." His mom says, changing the subject. She carries a small lead box to the table.

"Oh, that." He says, smile fading.

"Clark, you know why we are concerned." His dad tells him. The red kryptonite in the rings before changed Clark's personality. It made him want to reveal his secret, and act recklessly with his powers. Who knows if the new rings are really safe.

"That's why I didn't put it on. I wanted to make sure it didn't affect me like the red kryptonite." Clark says.

"Well, it doesn't look like kryptonite." Martha says, staring at the purple rock in the ring. Clark takes it and slips it on his finger.

"How do you feel?" His dad asks.

"I feel fine." Clark says.

"Well, looks like we don't have anything to worry about then." Jonathon says with a smile. "Clark, how about you help me work on the truck in the barn." He says to Clark.

"Sure, dad." Clark says and follows him out of the house.

"You lift up the front and I'll get underneath." His dad tells him as they get to the barn. Clark puts both hands under the front bumper and lifts. The truck doesn't budge. "Clark, lift up." He says again. Clark pulls up with all his might.

"I'm trying! I can't lift it." Clark says.

"Are you sure? You always could lift it before." Jonathon says. Clark focuses at the truck, trying to use his x-ray vision.

"I can't use my x-ray vision either." Clark tells him.

"Wait a minute, take that ring off." He tells Clark. Clark takes it off and tosses it to his dad. He goes to lift the truck and has no problem.

"The ring is causing me to lose my powers." Clark says.

"Must be another kind of meteor rock. I have to destroy it, where's the sledgehammer?" Jonathon asks.

"Wait! This is perfect, I'm finally normal." Clark says.

"We don't know if this is safe. Are you sure you never want to use your powers again? He asks.

"That doesn't mean I can't use them anymore. Just not when I have the ring on." Clark tells him.

"We need to talk to your mother about this." Jonathon says. They walk out of the barn.


	3. Confession

"Clark doesn't have his powers anymore?" Martha asks, concerned and astonished. 

"Not when I have the ring on." Clark says, smiling.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She asks.

"What are we gonna do, Martha? Take him to a doctor?" Jonathon asks her.

"Of course not." She says, looking like she's insulted.

"I won't wear it all the time, just when I want to be like everyone else. Remember when I lost my powers and I played basketball with the guys, and for the first time I was able to play as hard as I could? I lost the game and I still had the most fun I've ever had in my life." Clark tells her.

"Maybe this really is a blessing, then." Martha says and goes back to what she was doing.

"You know what Clark, I can handle the rest of the chores. Why don't you get started on your homework." Jonathon suggests.

The next morning at school, Chloe rushes up to Clark. "Clark! The whole school is talking about how the 'Smallville Crows' star quarterback got kicked off the team! What did you do?" She asks, hitting him on the arm. He pulls her in to the Torch office to avoid people over-hearing.

"I don't want everybody to know the real reason. The coach thinks I'm on steroids." Clark tells her in a disappointed tone.

"What! Your not are you?" She asks.

"No! Of course not!" He asks, shocked at his friend.

"Like I said before, Clark Kent would have to be ON drugs, to be on drugs. So, didn't they give you a drug test?" Chloe asks, confused.

"No. I guess they wanted to save my reputation if I really was on steroids." Clark says, hoping she doesn't ask more questions.

"Wait, wouldn't you want them to give you one since you're not on anything?" She asks.

"Actually, I was looking for a way to get off the team." Clark lies.

"What? It meant so much to you!" Chloe says, surprised.

"I had a change in heart. It just came to me." Clark tells her, this time not stretching the truth.

"Just be careful, you know how important football is to this town." Chloe says with a smile and walks away.

"Clark, I need to talk to you." Lana demands behind him and Clark turns around.

"Nice to see you too, Lana." Clark says, annoyed by her tone and follows her to a corner of the hall.

"Jason told me about the team, and I'm sorry..." She tells him.

_Wow, She almost seemed sincere when she said that._

"...But I don't want this to change you keeping me and Jason's secret. He needs this job." She says with a serious tone.

"Is that all you ever want to talk to me about anymore?" Clark asks as his anger rises.

"I just don't want you to blame Jason. It wasn't his choice to kick you off the team." She says, avoiding the question.

"Lana, telling someone about you and Jason never even crossed my mind. You should know that. Why are we always like this? Why can't we go back to being the friends that we were?" He asks.

"You are the one you should ask that. You ruined it with your secrets and lies. How can I be friends with someone I don't even know anymore?" She asks and walks away, ending the conversation. So many things have changed with Lana and him, he isn't even sure if she is the right girl for him anymore.

After school, Clark has Chloe drop him off at Lex's mansion. Clark walks into Lex's office. "Hey Lex." Clark greets him as he's working on his computer.

"Hi Clark. Just on my way to LexCorp, want to take a ride?" He asks, shutting his laptop and grabbing his jacket off his chair.

"Sure, let's go." Clark says.

"I heard about the Smallville football team losing its quarterback." Lex tells Clark.

"You and everybody else." Clark tells him.

"What happened?" A concerned Lex asks.

"The coach thought I was on steroids." Clark tells him, disappointed.

"If you would have told me you took steroids, I could have hooked you up with a friend of mine in Metropolis." Lex says and Clark stops and just looks at him. "It's a joke, Clark." He tells him and they keep walking.

"I knew that." Clark lies.

"So why didn't you make them prove it?" Lex asks.

"To tell you the truth Lex, I wanted a reason to get off the football team." Clark says.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Lex says, surprised.

"Well, there's my dad disappointed in me at my decision. And as good as it feels to be considered a god around here, it just isn't me." Clark tells him.

"That's understandable." Lex says. They walk out to a black Ferrari 355 spyder. The car bleeps as Lex disarms the car alarm.

"You know what? Out of all your cars, I think this is my favorite." Clark says as he gets in.

"Just give me the word and you can drive it anytime." Lex tells him.

"That's ok. I'm afraid I'll take off to Metropolis again. And turn Lana even farther against me." Clark says.

"Ooh, trouble on the Lana front?" Lex asks.

"You could say that. Every time we talk anymore, it ends up with one of us walking off with a look that could kill." Clark tells him.

"People change Clark." Lex tells him.

"Yeah I know. We were just perfect for each other, and now Lana moves on and leaves me in the dust." Clark says.

"I hate to tell my friend that the love of his life isn't for him, but its time to move on Clark." Lex says. Clark just stares out the window. You can tell from the look in his eyes that he hates to admit it, but Lex is right.


	4. Familiar

Lex pulls into a driveway of a house right next to the LexCorp plant. The paint on the house is peeling and the windows are boarded up.

"Here we are. We bought the property mainly for the field behind it." Lex says and points behind the house.

"And there just happens to be a car behind the garage?" Clark asks.

"Yep." Lex says and Clark follows him around the garage. Behind the garage under a makeshift roof and under a lot of dust, is a car. Not that you can tell, but it's blue.

"Wow, is there a car under there?" Clark asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, an 87 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z to be exact. I'm not much for domestic cars, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate them.

"Ok, help me push it out." Clark says and Lex joins him behind the car and they push it out. Clark was doing most of the work of course.

"Under what looks like about 10 years of dust, it should be a good car." Lex assures Clark. Clark tries to open the door but it seems to be jammed. Clark thumps on the outside of the door and it pops right open.

"Wow, from such a worn outside, the inside sure is nice." Clark says and sits down in the driver's seat. The interior has all black leather and kept clean just like a time capsule.

"See if it starts and we can wash it where they hose down the fertilizer trucks at the plant." Lex tells him. Clark turns the key and it hesitates, but eventually starts.

Back in the town of Smallville, Clark pulls up to a stoplight and Lex pulls up next to him. "I'll catch up with you later, Clark. I have a dinner in Metropolis I have to get to." Lex tells him out the window.

"Alright, I'll see you later Lex." Clark says and revs his engine.

"Oh, so you want to play that way?" Lex asks and revs up his Italian engine. The light turns green and both cars took off squealing tires. Lex's Ferrari sped off out of town and Clark faked him out and casually heads towards the Talon. Once he got to the doors, he turned around and went back to his car. He just wasn't in the mood to see Lana right now. The last thing he wanted was another argument. Clark stopped the car in front of the barn and his dad walks out.

"Wow, nice wheels Clark." He comments as Clark gets out.

"Yeah, it was in better shape than I thought. Not sure about the mechanical side, I was kind of hoping we could check it over?" Clark asked. Anything he did with his dad was usually work around the farm and Clark wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Sure Clark." He says with a smile and pats his son on the arm. "Just lift it up and I'll check underneath." Jonathon tells him.

When Clark got home from school, he found his parents were on the front porch talking with two other people.

"Hey Clark. We'd like you to meet our new neighbors. Mr. and Mrs. -?" Martha says.

"Krue." Mr. Krue says.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Krue." Clark says.

"So, what brings you to Smallville?" Jonathon asks.

"We wanted to get away from the city life of Metropolis. Plus I got a job at LexCorp." Mr. Krue tells them.

"Oh, Lex Luthor's company. Our son is good friends with Lex." Martha says.

"Well, we have to finish up unpacking. It was Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Mrs. Krue says.

"You too." Jonathon says.

Later that night, Clark is up in the loft looking through his telescope. He aims it toward the Krue's house to see if the moving truck was gone yet. Instead, he sees this beautiful dark haired girl on the porch reading a book. For a minute he thinks it's Lana, but then he remembers it can't be her. He grabs his jacket and heads down the stairs. He's been too anti-social today and he needs to talk to somebody. What better time to meet a beautiful girl he hasn't seen before? He walks up the driveway and her eyes don't leave the book. Clark knocks on the railing once he gets to the steps.

"Hey, I'm Clark. Your neighbor." He says. She looks up with a smile and it almost makes his heart stop.

"Hi, I'm Sophia. You can call me Sophie." She says, getting up.

"Your parents came by earlier. You're from Metropolis huh?" He asks. Smooth. He just gets here and he already ran out of things to say.

"Yeah, to Smallville. They're not kidding when they call this place Smallville." She says.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." He says and turns on the Clark smile. "Tomorrow's Saturday, maybe I could show you around." He suggests, staring into her eyes. Jeez, he thinks. He just met her and he's already flirting with her.

"I'd like that." She tells him, staring back into his eyes. Someone calls her name from inside and breaks them from their trance. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"Ok, just come right over when you're ready." He tells her. Clark walks away back down her driveway. He remembers all the times he walked this walk when he went to talk to Lana. He always left in a sad mood, because he never walked away with what he wanted, Lana's heart. But this time he was in a good mood, because he had a good feeling about Sophie. 


	5. Jealousy

In the morning, Clark got up and was rushing through breakfast. He wanted to get his chores done before Sophie got here. 

"Clark, what are you rushing for?" Martha asks.

"Oh, I met our new neighbor's daughter last night. I offered to show her around today." He tells them.

"Oh that's great Clark. Way to be the gentlemen." Jonathon says.

"Clark, you do know their daughter isn't Lana right?" She teases Clark.

"If I'm going to get over Lana, I'm going to need to another girl to drool over." Clark says.

"That's great, But what about Lois? You two seemed so into each other." His mom says. Clark almost chokes on his food.

"Mom, Lois and I were not into each other. Lois is nice, but totally not my type." Clark tells her. He wasn't even about to tell them about his dream with him, Lana and Lois in the loft. He did kind of like Lois, but what would a college girl want with him.

Clark gets done with his chores earlier than he thought so he goes up to his loft. He sees his book he's reading for English class and feels guilty he didn't read any last night, so he picks it up and starts reading.

"Wow, I didn't think you were the type to get lost in a book." Sophie says, surprising him.

"Oh hey! I didn't hear you come up." Clark says with a smile and stands up.

"This is nice. It's nice to have someplace to get away." She says, walking around. She sees his telescope and is drawn to it.

"Yeah. It is." Clark says, not knowing what to say. She peeks in the eyepiece of the telescope and he just remembered the last thing he was looking at was her window.

"I've always wanted a telescope." She says. She gives him a flattered smile. "I hope it wasn't hard focusing in my window." She says with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything." He lies. He was just seeing how early she went to bed last night and caught her in her purple-laced underwear.

_Ha, Likely story, Clark. You knew exactly what you were doing._

"I'm used to shutting the curtains anyway from living in the city." She says.

_Well, you sure didn't last night._

"There used to be this girl that lived there before and I was kind of crazy about. It was already focused." Clark says, not knowing why he's telling her this.

"Must have been some girl." Sophie says.

"She was nothing." Clark assures her. If anything could be farther from the truth.

Clark is driving his Camaro through town with Sophie in the passenger seat. "We've seen the high school, most of the town… Let's stop at the Talon." Clark says.

"What's the Talon?" She asks.

"It's a coffee house. My friend started it up and my mom works it most of the time." Clark says, parking the car. Clark and Sophie walk up to the counter. Clark expects to see his mom, but Lana is serving instead with Jason sitting there, talking to her.

"Hey Clark." Lana greets him.

_She seems so much nicer when I have someone with me_.

"Hey Clark, how's it going?" Jason asks.

"Great, Coach Teague." He says, completely forgetting about the football incident.

"Who's your friend, Clark?" Lana asks.

"Oh, this is Sophie Krue. Sophie this is Lana Lang." Clark introduces them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sophie says and smiles.

"She moved into the house next door, your old house." Clark tells her.

"This is the girl you told me about?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah." Clark says.

"Really, Clark?" Lana smiles. "So tell me, is your telescope still focused on the upstairs window?" She asks Clark in her own way if he's interested in Sophie.

"Yes, it is." Clark says with a smile and creeps his arm around Sophie, praying that her looks from earlier hinted at what he thought she was hinting at. Lana definitely notices this and the tension is doubled. The look in Sophie's eyes and the way she relaxed against his arm tells that she does have something for Clark. A waiter serves Clark and Sophie two lattes while they talk with Lana.

"Don't let me take up your time, enjoy your lattes." Lana says with a smile.

"We'll see you guys later." Clark says and Sophie and him walk out of the coffeehouse.

"Well, doesn't take Clark long to fall head over heals for a girl. Could he pick a hotter girl?" Lana immediately says.

"Lana. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous." Jason tells her.

"Jason! Why would I be jealous of her?" Lana asks, acting offended.

"Whoa. She is hot, but you don't have to loath her so much." Jason teases her.

"Well, go chase her down. I'm sure I wouldn't have any problem finding anyone." Lana tells him.

"Oh Lana. If I wanted just any gorgeous girl, I would have stayed in Paris." Jason says and kisses her.


	6. Jewelry

Clark and Sophie are almost back home. 

"Wow, you could have cut the tension with a knife back there. She couldn't have been just a dream girl of yours." Sophie says.

"Was it that obvious? Yeah we dated for about a week, I messed it all up as usual. We've never been the same since." Clark tells her.

"Do you still love her?" Sophie asks. Clark hesitates. "I take that as a yes." Sophie says, disappointment in her voice.

"No! Well…" Clark starts and makes her giggle.

"Typical guy." She says.

"It's taken a long time to get over her. I can't say that I completely don't love her. You know… that connection you never lose." Clark tells her.

"I understand." She tells him.

"Enough about me. What about you?" Clark asks.

"Let's just say I caused a few Metropolis heartbreaks." She says with a smile.

"I bet. A girl as beautiful as you…" Clark says, can't believing he let that slip.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asks. Clark looks over and the smile on her face and the sparkle of her eyes makes him fall for her right then and there.

"Come on. You don't need me to tell you that." Clark says.

"Well, from the way you have been looking at me all day… It's about time you let it out." She says. They finally get to her house and he stops the car. "Thank you for showing me around." She thanks him and kisses him on the cheek. Clark is mesmerized at how soft her lips are.

"Um… do you need a ride to school Monday?" Clark asks.

"Sure, I'd like that." She says with one of her radiant smiles.

Clark walks into the house smiling from ear to ear and his mom instantly notices.

"Date must have went good." She says.

"It wasn't a date, mom." Clark tells her.

"Oh right. Then what's the smile for?" She asks. "Take the muffins out of the oven." She tells him, motioning to the oven.

"I really like her. We had fun today." Clark says and sets the tray of muffins on the counter. Clark grabs one. "Ouch!" He says, dropping it.

"Clark!" She says, concerned.

"I forgot I had the ring on!" Clark tells her.

"You shouldn't be wearing it unless you're doing something where you need it." Martha says.

"You're right, I need to be more responsible." He says, disappointed in himself.

"It was an honest mistake, don't beat yourself up. You should of brought her over here and invited her to dinner." Martha tells him.

"I didn't want to smother her with attention." Clark tells her.

"Ok, guess your right. Your dad could use some help. He had to repair a fence the cows must have knocked down." She says.

After dinner, Clark takes his ring out into the barn. It's too valuable to him. He needs to find another way to use it. As he gets up to his loft, he takes out his rock collection. The only rocks he doesn't collect are meteor rocks. He takes out a purple rock, looks like some kind of gem. "This'll work." He says to himself and goes back downstairs to a workbench. He takes out a chisel and starts to carefully break the rock out of the ring.

"Clark, what are you doing? If you need some quick cash that bad, just tell me." Chloe teases him.

"Oh hey Chloe. No, I just have a sneaking suspicion that these are meteor rocks too." He says, not happy he had to tell her.

"Really? Red meteor rocks, now purple?" She asks.

"Yeah, I found one out in the field." Clark lies.

"This would make a great story, I'm going to the Torch." She says, heading out the door. Typical Chloe.

"Chloe, wait. Do you really want them to take all the rings back, find another ring manufacturer, and get them after we all have long graduated?" Clark asks.

"I do really like the purple… I guess not." She agrees. "Wait, then why do you care so much?" She asks, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I'm putting a real gem in it." Clark says, completely truthful.

"You have a thing for astronomy, now jewelry?" Chloe asks.

"Something like that." Clark smiles. Once she walks back out, he wonders what her real reason was to come here. 

_Probably something to do with seeing me with Sophie today._

Clark trims the other rock and glues it into the ring. Looks just like it belongs in there. Now he can wear it all the time. He takes out a small chunk of lead and starts chiseling out a cavity inside. Clark puts the purple kryptonite in it and starts to make a lid. When he was done, he had a locking lead container to hold the rock. All he has to do is slide the lid open a little, and his powers are gone. Slide it shut, and he has his powers back. If he can do it secretly, everything will be fine. He walks back into the house where his parents are and sets the ring and container on the table.

"What's this?" His dad asks.

"The purple kryptonite." Clark says, opening the container. "My new class ring with a fake rock." He says, pointing to the ring.

"No one will ever know." Jonathon says with a serious smile.

"Yeah, people would start to get suspicious when you start taking your ring on and off." Martha says.

"Chloe knows about the meteor rock rings." Clark tells them.

"As long as they can't trace it to you, we don't have a problem." His dad says.

"I convinced her to leave it alone, I think she will." Clark says.


	7. LoveStruck

The next afternoon, Clark was in his loft watching a NASCAR race on TV. His Sunday afternoon ritual lately. He was so tuned into the race, that he didn't notice he had a visitor. 

"Hey Clark, what are you doing?" Sophie asks in an unbelievably cute tone.

"Sophie!" He says, surprised. As he looks at her, he can't believe how incredibly sexy she looked. All she was wearing was a sweater and jeans with her hair tied up, but to Clark she looked perfect. "Just watching a little TV. Sundays about about the only day I can relax." He tells her.

"You watch this?" She asks, sitting down on the opposite end of his couch.

"Yeah, I do. It's actually a lot more than just driving in circles." He says, hoping she will stay.

"Really? I always thought it was." She says.

"There's strategy involved and pushing their cars to the limit." Clark tells her.

"Could you explain it to me?" She asks as she watches.

"Sure." Clark says, pleasantly surprised.

Later that afternoon, Clark and Sophie are still on the couch, but this time they're laughing together and she's a lot closer to him. Clark absentmindedly put his arm around her and she felt it. They got quiet for a minute and stared at each other. Clark leaned in to her slowly, as if he was going to kiss her.

"Excuse me, you two…" Martha interrupts. They immediately slide away from each other and both their faces turn a little red.

"Yeah _mom_?" Clark asks.

"Sophie, your mom just called…" Martha tells her.

"I'd better get going. I'll see you in the morning, Clark?" She asks and smiles back at him.

"Yep, see you tomorrow." He says.

"Sorry, Clark." His mom apologizes, with a smirk.

"It's ok. We were... just umm..." Clark tells her, getting even redder. Once she leaves, he smiles to himself. Her smile as she left definitely told him she likes him. There is just something about her that he just can't get over.

Clark pulls into the parking lot at school and stops his car at a parking space in front.

"Wow, this seems just like a movie. People sitting in the grass, jocks and cheerleaders. Signs reading "Go Crows." She says.

"Yeah well, we're far from perfect." Clark says with a laugh. People instantly notice Clark walking with this beautiful girl. Once they get inside, Clark sees Lana.

"Hey Sophie, how's it going?" She asks. "Clark." She greets him.

"Hey Lana is it? Good." Sophie says.

"Yeah, that's right." Lana replies.

"So, where would Mr. Johnson's class be?" Sophie asks, digging out her schedule.

"I'm heading that way, I'll show you." Lana tells her.

"Ok, great. Bye Clark." She says with a sexy smile.

Later that day at lunch, Chloe sits down by Clark.

"Well…" She starts.

"Well what?" Clark asks.

"I met your friend Sophie today." Chloe tells him, acting in her "I know something" mood.

"Yeah, she's nice isn't she." He says.

"Oh yeah. You sure would think so." She tells him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asks.

"Well, lets see. She seems to like having one-sided conversations about a certain someone." Chloe tells him.

"What can I say? As Pete would say, _chicks dig me_." Clark says, walking off.

"They sure do." She says to herself and stares blankly at the wall.

After school, Clark and Sophie are walking to his car.

"So how did you like your first day at Smallville High?" Clark asks.

"It was great. Compared to my other schools, it's perfect." She tells him. A guy walks up behind Sophie, he has a lettermans jacket on.

"Hey Sophie, you're in my history class." He says to her.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you." She says.

"Well I sure saw you." He says, staring her down. Sophie gives a little laugh, not impressed.

"John, is there something you want?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, you to get lost." He tells Clark coldly. Clark doesn't move.

"I'm John." He introduces himself to Sophie.

"And I'm leaving. Let's go Clark." She tells him and grabs Clark's arm. Clark just smiles at him and walks away. You can tell by the look on John's face that it isnt over


	8. Enzo

Clark is driving down the road, in the direction of the Luthor mansion. "I thought you could meet my friend. You can't go to Smallville and not meet Lex Luthor." Clark tells her. 

"Your friends with Lex Luthor?" Sophie asks, surprised.

"Yeah, well… ever since he hit me with his car." Clark says with a smile.

"What?" Sophie asks, wondering why he would be a friend with him.

"He was driving too fast and lost control of his Porsche. Both his car and me went off a bridge. I pulled him out." Clark tells her. Trying to leave his hero story as less obvious as he can.

"You're a hero." Sophie says, impressed.

"Well, I wasn't just going to let him drown." Clark tells her.

"Still, that wouldn't make him a friend to me." Sophie tells him.

"He's always been good to me. I prefer to see the best in people." Clark says. He pulls into the driveway of the mansion.

"Wow, he definitely is rich." Sophie says.

"Yeah, they brought this castle over from Scotland piece by piece." Clark tells her. They pass a silver Porsche 911 in the driveway as the walk up to the doors.

"Hey Clark. And who is this beauty you walked in with?" Lex asks, giving Sophie a smile.

"Lex, This is Sophie. She moved in next door." Clark tells him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sophie." Lex says, kissing her hand.

"I thought she should at least meet Lex Luthor of Smallville." Clark says with a smile.

"What? Am I some tourist attraction?" Lex asks.

"Of course not. I wanted her to meet my friends." Clark says.

"So, what brings you to Smallville?" Lex asks.

"My dad got a job at LexCorp." She says.

"Oh! Your dad must be Mr. Krue." Lex says.

"Do you make an effort to know all of your employee's names?" She asks.

"I like to make an effort to get to know all of my employees. Plus, your dad has a high position at my plant." Lex tells her.

"He is? You never told me…" Clark says to Sophie.

"It's no big deal." She tells him. Clark feels like telling her he's interested in everything about her, but not with Lex standing right there.

"Would you like a tour of the Luthor Manor? Lex asks. Clark laughs at his attempt at a british accent.

"I would love to." Sophie says with her beautiful smile.

"…And this is where I keep all my cars." Lex tells them, opening a door at the end of a hallway. They walk in to this huge room filled wall to wall with expensive exotic cars. Clark can't believe he never noticed such a big room from the outside.

"Let me guess, you drive all of them?" Sophie asks, skeptical.

"No. Just some. If I see a car I want, I have to have it. This is my latest. It's an Enzo Ferrari." Lex says, walking up to a red Italian machine. It looks mean just looking at it. A pure racecar covered in carbon fiber.

"Um Lex… I knew you were rich, but dropping over a half-million dollars in a car?" Clark asks.

"Like I said, I had to have it. How about you take this beautiful lady for a ride?" Lex suggests.

"I don't think so, Lex. I'd prefer to be alive tomorrow morning." Clark says, laughing.

"Come on. You have to take at least one of my cars for a spin. How about this one? Ford GT." He says, walking up to a blue car with white racing stripes.

"What do you say, Sophie?" Clark asks, opening the passenger door.

"Let's go for a ride." Sophie says, getting in.

"Have her back before midnight." Lex tells Clark, tossing him the keys. Clark assumes he's talking about the car.

Clarks speeding down the road in the blue sports car. "This is amazing!" Sophie says excited.

"Yeah, it is. This car is awesome." Clark says, stepping harder on the gas. Both of them get pressed into the back of the seat and you can hear tires squealing.

"Let's stop by the Talon." She suggests.

"Ok. There's no better feeling than stepping out of an expensive sports car. Except one." Clark says.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asks.

"Opening the door of an expensive sports car for a beautiful girl." Clark says, looking into her eyes.

"Come on… That's like the fifth time someone has called me beautiful since I've moved here." Sophie says with a smile.

"What can I say? I don't lie." He tells her. Ignoring what is in the storm cellar.

"Whoever says the truth hurts, is wrong." She says. _You aren't me_, Clark thinks.


	9. Date

Lana is out front, watering flowers. "Nice car, Clark. Already bored of your car, you had to borrow one of Lex's?" Lana asks with one of her signature smiles. 

"Lex insisted we take a ride after he gave me the grand tour of his mansion." Sophie tells her.

"You met Lex, huh? So tell me, was he who you expected?" Lana asks her.

"Actually no. He's lost the bad boy image he had in Metropolis. He's actually pretty nice." Sophie says. They walk inside.

"How did you know how Lex was in Metropolis?" Clark asks. Most of Lex's past never made it in the news, thanks to his dad.

"My dad has worked for Luthor Corp for years." Sophie explains.

"Would you like some coffee?" Lana asks.

"Sure." Clark says. Clark and Sophie sit down at the counter while Lana serves them.

"So, do you miss Metropolis yet?" Clark asks as they speed down the road towards home.

"Not in the least, I have you to keep me company." She says, giving Clark a sexy smile.

"Oh. I was hoping you could give me an excuse to cruise to metropolis." Clark says.

"Well in that case… I know of a place we could visit." She tells him with an excited smile.

"Let's stop at your house and I can call and leave a message for my parents. I don't want an excuse to have to stay home." Sophie says. Clark arrives in front of his house in a cloud of dust.

"Hey Lex, Clark isn't ho… Oh hey." Jonathon says, coming out of the barn and realizes it's Clark.

"Hi dad, have you met Sophie?" Clark asks.

"No I don't think so. I think I'd remember you." He says to Sophie. She giggles and says, "We haven't met. Nice to meet you."

"Sophie misses Metropolis. Do you think I could… take her to her favorite restaurant?" Clark comes up with.

"Clark, you haven't been around much lately," Jonathon says.

"I know dad. I'll promise I'll make it up to you." Clark pleads. "I can't let this one get away, dad." Clark tells him under his breath. His dad laughs.

"Just make sure you're home more. Have a good time." He tells Clark and pats his shoulder.

"So what do you think of my new car?" Clark asks his dad.

"Your car?" Jonathon asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Lex traded me." Clark says, smiling like a kid getting his favorite present. His dad gets ready to make his "Where the money that bought that car came from" speech before Clark cuts him off. "Relax dad, Lex convinced me to borrow it for the day." Clark tells Jonathon.

"Ok well keep it under 150." Jonathon says with a little laugh and walks towards the barn.

"Yeah, I start to lose control then anyway." Clark teases. Jonathon gives Clark a look and keeps walking.

"Can you show me where your phone is?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah, it's inside." Clark tells her and they walk to the house.

Clark is on the highway, weaving through traffic on his way to Metropolis. Horns blaze as the streak of blue flies past.

They arrive at a restaurant Sophie picks out. A little expensive to Clark, but worth spending the money to spend time with her. They walk in and everyone stares. They must have heard the squealing tires as Clark slid into the parking lot.

"Hey, that's a nice car you have there." A man tells Clark as they find a table.

"Oh, it's n-" Clark starts to explain.

"Nothing compared to his Ferrari." Sophie speaks up, putting her arm around Clark's. Clark just smiles.

"You have a Ferrari? That's my 560 Modena in the parking lot." The man tells him, pointing out the door.

"That's nice. I prefer the Enzo myself." Clark tells him, thinking he went too far.

"I didn't know Lionel Luther had another son." He says. This, Clark will not go with.

"Oh no, Lionel Luther is not my father. I'm just a… business investor from New York." Clark says, creating more lies.

"Clark, let's sit down." Sophie suggests, pulling Clark away. "You are not a good liar." She whispers in his ear. As they are ordering, Clark can't keep his eyes off of her. Here he is with one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen arriving in a sweet car, at a restaurant he normally can't afford. "What are you thinking?" Sophie asks him with a seductive smile.

"How beautiful you look." Clark tells her. Sophie's smile just gets brighter.


	10. 10

Later that night, Clark and Sophie come out of the restaurant. They walk to the car laughing, and having a good time. Clark stops as he sees a dark figure leaning up against the car. 

"Excuse me, that's my car." Clark tells him. Clark reaches into his pocket and silently closes the case to the purple kryptonite. The person stands up and turns to them. It's a guy in a leather coat with dark sunglasses. Sophie tenses up on his arm.

"Nice ride." He says, taking out a key. He walks down the side, keying it.

"What are you doing!" Clark asks, open-mouthed.

"Sorry. Just thought that with all your money, you need something to spend it on." The guy says.

"What is your problem? Why don't you just leave." Clark says coldly. The guy ignores him.

"What's a hot thing like you doing with this guy? You should be with me. I'll show you fun like you'll never believe." He tells Sophie, pulling her to him. She looks back at Clark with fear in her eyes.

"Stay away from her!" Clark says, shoving him with his hand.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" The guy asks, walking up to Clark. He pulls out a knife. If Clark weren't so mad, he would have laughed.

"Clark!" Sophie calls out worried. The guy lunges at Clark and you can hear Sophie scream. Clark grabs his wrist, not that the knife is any match for the man of steel.

"Ah!" The man yells as Clark twists, the knife drops. With his other hand, Clark knocks the guy to the ground.

"Have a nice life." Clark says and walks to the car. He can't believe he keyed Lex's car.

"I'm glad I left Metropolis. There's people that just can't stand anyone that is higher than them." Sophie tells Clark.

"I'm just glad your ok." Clark tells her and she smiles.

Clark walks in his front door a quarter from midnight.

"Clark! Where have you been?" Jonathon asks.

"Oh sorry. We were just having a good time talking at the restaurant and we lost track of time." Clark says. Clark decides to throw in the story of the guy. "We had a little trouble too. Some guy keyed Lex's car. He pulled a knife on me!" Clark says.

"Are you alright?" Martha asks.

"Yeah. I stopped him. I'm just glad he didn't hurt her." Clark says, referring to Sophie.

"Well, you better get to bed. You have school tomorrow." Jonathon tells Clark.

"Yeah, good night." Clark says and walks upstairs; glad the story prevented a lecture.

Clark walks through the halls at school and Chloe runs up to him. "Clark Kent takes a joy ride to Metropolis with the new girl." Chloe says with a smile.

"How did you find out?" Clark asks.

"I have my sources." She tells him.

"Yeah, it was fun. Sophie's great." Clark says.

"I'm sure she is." Chloe says with that jealous look she always gets. John walks past Clark and gives him a death look. "What's with him?" Chloe asks.

"He hit on Sophie and she shot him down. He's pissed at me because… well I was the one she was with." Clark tells her.

"Classic case of jealousy." Chloe comments.

"I know of another." Clark says smiling and walks away. Chloe gives him a "yeah right" look, but she knows its true.

Clark stops at his locker and opens it. He feels something vibrate in his pocket, his cell phone. Clark takes it out and flips it open, looking at the screen.

_Clark, stop by When you have A chance_…_ Lex _

Bell rings, the locker door shuts.

A classroom is filled with students and Chloe, Sophie, and Lana are all in the class, Clark isn't. There's an empty seat in the back. Just then, the door opens and John walks in.

"John, nice of you to finally join the class." A man in front of the class says, obviously the teacher. John says nothing and walks up to the teacher. "There isn't any explan-." The teacher starts before John takes a silver handgun out of his waistband and knocks him on the forehead with it. He drops down, unconscious. A few students scream. Lana immediately gets up, wanting to help the teacher.

"Stop!" John screams, pointing the gun at Lana's head. She stops, staring at John with fear. "Everybody on the floor, now!" John commands, pointing the gun around. "Except for you." He stops at Sophie. While pointing the gun at her, he grabs her by the arm, pulling her towards him. She looks just as scared as Lana did.

"What do you want from me?" She asks, barely a whisper. He brushes hair off of her face and a few tears drop from her eyes.

"You know what I want, beautiful." He tells her and goes to kiss her neck. Chloe slowly reaches into her bag and pulls out her cell phone. She starts punching buttons on it as quietly as possible. John notices this and drops Sophie, rushing over to Chloe. "What do you think your doing!" He yells at her, grabbing her cell phone and throws it to the corner.


	11. 11

Sorry if there was any confusion about when each scene ends. My divider things were lost when i was transferring it. 

Clark feels his cell phone vibrate again. He takes it out and it's a call from Chloe. What does she want, Clark thinks. Clark puts his head down, as if he's reaching for something in his bag. He listens to his cell phone and he hears male voice shouting, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now! Let me guess you were calling Clark. You know, let him come. I want him here so he can watch me show Sophie how much of a man that I am." That's all Clark had to hear before he hung up the phone and rose out of his chair.

---------------------------

"Just leave them alone, John! It's just me that you want anyway." Sophie says.

"Your right. All I want is you." He says, grabbing a hold of her once again. She starts shaking, scared of what he wants to do next. "Why have Clark the boy, when you can have a man?" He asks, grabbing her hips, pulling her as close as he can. More tears fall, as she knows he wont stop until he has what he wants.

"Get away from her!" Clark yells, busting the door down.

"No! You're not stopping me!" John screams, turning around. He points the gun, about to pull the trigger at Clark and Sophie screams. Lana instinctually gets in front of Clark. She doesn't even think, just reacts. Clark's eyes grow big.

"Lana! No!" Clark screams as the gun fires. Clark dives at Lana, pulling her to the floor. The bullet barely misses them and hits a desk. Clark makes sure Lana didn't get hit and he gets up.

"Don't even move, Clark!" John commands and holds the gun to Sophie's throat. She couldn't be any more scared.

"John…" Clark tries to negotiate, slowly walking towards him.

"Stop! I'll shoot her, you know I will!" John tells him.

"No you wont. She's the reason you're doing all this." Clark says.

"Are you that blind! No she isn't! I don't care about her. The reason is you! Don't move!" He screams at him. This time Clark stops. He's close enough to tackle him down anyway.

"You don't want this." Clark tells him.

"Yes I do! I want you to realize you can't have every girl you want! You've stolen every girl I've ever wanted!" John tells him.

"Killing her won't change anything." Clark says and Sophie whimpers. "Don't worry, Sophie." Clark tells her.

"Are you forgetting I'm the one with the gun here? That's it, I'm not playing around. Say goodbye, beautiful." John tells her as he's really going to pull the trigger. Clark focuses on his jacket and lights it on fire. This causes John to lose his grip on Sophie as he rips the jacket off. She tries to run away. John points the gun, trying to shoot her and Clark lunges at the gun. Clark overpowers him and John fires his last chance. He goes limp and Clark drops him. John and the gun fall to the floor. Sophie gasps, as there's a hole in the front of his shirt with blood gushing out.

"Are you ok?" Clark asks Sophie, putting his arms around her as she nods, crying uncontrollably. Lana stares at them, a look of jealousy on her face. A time of turmoil always brings out a person's true feelings.

"What happened here?" Principal Reynolds asks, walking in to the room.

"Clark… saved us." Chloe says. "Again."

"You did this?" He asks Clark, looking down at John.

"John tried to kill Sophie… and Lana." Clark explains.

"So you _kill_ him?" Reynolds asks, blaming Clark.

"Clark did all he could. He tried to wrestle the gun away and John accidentally shot himself." Lana explains.

"Your lucky these girls were here to collaborate your story, Clark." Reynolds tells him.

"Lana!" Jason says, running into the room. He stops as he sees Principal Reynolds. Lana goes to him, not thinking either.

"_Lana_? The classroom is full of other students, and you're worried about Lana?" Reynolds asks him. Jason can't even think of anything to say. He just has a guilty look on his face.

------------------------------------

The rest of the school day is canceled. Clark is walking Sophie to his car; she's still wrapped in his arms. Clark awkwardly tries to use his cell phone.

"Hey mom… Yeah, I'm all right. She's fine. I'm going to stay with her, I don't want to leave her. Yes, Lana was there. No! Ok, bye." Clark hangs up. When Clark stops at her house, she finally turns to him.

"Thank you Clark. For everything." She says.

"No problem, Sophie. I'm just glad your ok." Clark tells her. They get up to her room and she shuts her door.

"Ah, I thought that would never end." Sophie says, referring to her parent's reaction.

"There just worried about you." Clark says. He sits down on her bed; she sits down next to him.

"Yeah. That's why we left Metropolis, we didn't want anything to happen again." She tells him.

"Again? What happened?" Clark asks. She looks away and gets up.

"Nothing, nothing happened." Sophie says, obviously lying.

"Sophie, you can tell me anything." Clark tells her, getting up and pulling her to him again. He just can't seem to keep his hands off of her.

"I don't want to… talk about it." She says, tears starting to form.

"Ok. It's ok." Clark says, squeezing her gently. They sit back down on the bed, Clark hugs her to stop her from starting to cry again. Sophie looks back up at him.

"Clark? I want to." She changes her mind.

"Ok." Clark says and lets go of her. She gets up and turns toward him.

"My mom took me and David shopping back in Metropolis. It was late at night…" She starts to cry again. Clark just stays, he doesn't want to smother her.

"Who's…" Clark starts.

"My brother. There were only two other people in the store, and the clerk at the cash register. We were minding our own business when two men walked into the store. They were wearing ski masks and one had a handgun, and the other a shotgun." She pauses, trying to hold back tears. Clark now realizes why it's so hard for her.

"Sophie, it's ok." Clark tries to make her feel better.

"They ordered us behind the counter and made the cashier to empty the cash register. They just kept pushing her with the tip of the gun. The way they treated her… and us. We knew if something didn't happen soon, they were going to shoot us. There was no way they could let us live. My brother was your age. He just didn't want anyone to get hurt!" She says and cries more. This time, Clark got up and tried to comfort her. Clark could guess what happened, but Sophie told him anyway. "I don't know what he expected he could do. David tried to wrestle the handgun away from the guy that was watching us and…" Sophie pauses. "The guy with the shotgun didn't even hesitate, he just shot him." She says, more tears running down her face. "He shot his partner too, I guess he wanted the money for himself. He got away, he wasn't even caught." She finishes the story.

"I'm so sorry." Clark tells her, holding her. He knows his apology doesn't help, but he feels he needs to say it.

"I just don't know how anyone can be that horrible." She says with more tears. Just her saying that last sentence makes Clark want to go out and save the world… for her. And to keep all the criminals and terrorists from hurting anyone else and especially her.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Clark tells her and kisses her forehead. It takes every ounce of willpower to not kiss her lips and tell her what she really means to him. She closes her eyes and stays in his arms. Clark feels her start to relax so he leans back on her bed and pulls her with him. She soon falls asleep in his arms. He slowly gets up, not disturbing her. She looks so peaceful and beautiful sleeping there, he doesn't want to leave. "Good night Sophie." He whispers and leaves the room.


	12. 12

Clark starts to drive towards the Talon and stops. After all, she isn't his life anymore. She probably has Jason there anyway. He just remembers he forgot Lex wanted him to stop by so he heads over to his mansion. Clark stops his Camaro next to Lex's Porsche and walks up the steps. Lex is in his office, where Clark usually finds him. He's leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk, watching a flat-screen TV. 

"Clark! I just heard what happened." Lex says, turning off the TV and getting up.

"Yeah, sorry. I just finally got time." Clark tells him.

"So, you save the day once again." Lex says and Clark smiles.

"I gotta protect the people I love." Clark says.

"Yeah, Lana was there. Is she ok?" Lex asks.

"Lana? I guess she is, I haven't got to talk to her yet." Clark says and this surprises Lex.

"Oh, that's right. You have eyes for a different dark haired beauty." He says.

"Yeah. She was there. She's here for one day and sees the worst of Smallville." Clark tells him.

"Oh, I thought Lana was the girl. Must have made quite an impression on Sophie." Lex says.

"There's something up with Lana though. She was willing to take a bullet for me. Now I thought that all went out the window after her blowout on me." Clark says.

"Wow, maybe it's a little early to give up on her." Lex says.

"She wanted me to move on, I have." Clark says.

"Enough on that. The real reason I wanted to talk to you…" Lex says, taking an envelope off his desk and handing it to Clark.

"What's this?" Clark asks, opening it.

"Two tickets to Eldora speedway. The world of outlaws and the extreme dirt car series are racing there this weekend." Lex tells him.

"Eldora? Isn't that in Ohio?" Clark asks.

"Yeah. I can set up my private plane to take you and another passenger of your choice Saturday." He says.

"That's great! I don't know if I can accept this though, Lex." Clark says.

"Don't worry about it, have a great time." Lex says with a smile.

"I'm sure Sophie would love to go." Clark says.

"I have some plans I can't break so there no use to me." Lex tells him.

"Well, I better get going. I told my dad I'd stay home more after my latest trip to Metropolis." Clark tells Lex.

----------------------------

The next night, Clark is up in his loft looking at the stars with his telescope.

"Hey Clark." Lana says, making Clark jump.

"Lana. How are you?" He asks.

"Could be better." She says.

"Why? What's wrong?" Clark asks concerned.

"Jason got fired today." She tells Clark.

"Lana, I didn't…" Clark starts.

"No, it's not your fault. It was going to happen sometime. We were getting more and more careless each day." Lana explains.

"I'm sorry. I know how much he needed that job." Clark says.

"Yeah, he'll manage. I'm more upset about it than he is. So, you and that Sophie girl sure are getting along." She changes the subject.

"Yeah, she's great. Were moving really fast though, I'm afraid I'll screw it up." Clark tells her.

"Don't worry. You two seem to really like each other." Lana says.

"We do." Clark agrees.

"I just wanted to tell you about Jason. I felt bad for having you keep our secret." Lana tells him.

"Lana, don't feel bad. I would do anything for you." Clark says.

"It's nice to have someone like you in my life." She tells him, looking straight into his eyes "I better get going." She says with her beautiful smile.

"Lana, wait." Clark says as she turns to leave.

"Yeah Clark?" She asks, turning back around.

"When John aimed his gun at me, why did you shield me from it?" He asks.

"Oh… that." Lana says, looking down. "I didn't even realize I jumped in front of you, until you tackled me."

"So, it was just a reflex?" Clark asks.

"No. I mean it was…" She says and half laughs. "I guess it means that no matter how many things we do to push each other farther apart, you still mean so much to me."

"There's just a connection we'll never lose." Clark adds.

"There's something I haven't told you. No, I shouldn't be telling you this." She says and turns to leave.

"You know you can tell me anything, Lana." Clark tells her, grabbing her arm. She just stares at him and thinks, _He tells me I can tell him anything, yet the one thing I want to know, he will never tell me_. She doesn't want to ruin this close moment with Clark, which they haven't had in awhile. She just can't. Not now anyway.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She says and rushes out. Clark walks over to the railing and watches as she leaves the barn. Now he really feels bad. He knows something is bothering her, and he can't help. How is he supposed to get her to tell her something, when he can't even be honest with her?


	13. 13

The next afternoon, Clark and Sophie are taking a walk around her property. It's an overcast day and they keep looking up at the threatening sky. 

"We haven't really seen each other the past few days." Sophie comments.

"Yeah, we haven't." Clark says.

"Is anything wrong?" She asks.

"Not really." Clark tells her.

"What is it?" She asks, turning to him.

"It's just that we've been with each other a lot. I don't want to mess up a good thing." Clark tells her.

"That's a risk you're going to have to take… if you really want me. If you really want to be with me, pushing me away is not the answer." Sophie tells him. They stare at each other for awhile, and it starts to rain. Sophie turns and starts to walk away. Clark just stands there, thinking about what she said. The rain picks up.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere _

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey _

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey _

_Since the return from her stay on the moon _

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

"Sophie…" Clark calls and she stops. Clark starts walking towards her when she turns.

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun _

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded _

_And that heaven is overrated_

Both of them ignore the pouring rain and walk towards each other, their eyes locked on each other. Clark takes his hands and places them on her shoulders, pulling her to him.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star _

_One without a permanent scar _

_And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there_

As soon as their lips touch, the rain freezes in midair as if time has stopped. Picture a camera spinning around them, showing every angle of their passionate kiss. Clark's hands slide down Sophie's back and her hands grab Clark's back.

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet _

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

"I wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you." Clark tells her once they break the kiss.

"And I've wanted you to do that ever since I first met you." Sophie tells him.

--------------------------

They both go to Sophie's house to get dried off. After getting weird looks from her parents, they walk up the stairs to her room. She shuts her door and throws herself at Clark. Clark responds by kissing her on the lips and wrapping his arms around her. She backs up to her bed, pulling Clark with her and they both fall back on the bed. "Clark?" Sophie asks and Clark kisses her again.

"Yes?" He asks.

"I really should get out of these clothes." She tells him with a smile. Clark stays on top of her, expecting her to push him off so she can get up. That and he just can't tear his eyes off of her beautiful face. Instead, she just stares into his eyes and slowly unsnaps the buttons on her shirt. That soon comes off and leaves her in her bra. Her eyes never leave his as she moves down to her pants. As much as Clark likes this, he has to stop her.

"Uh, Sophie?" He asks, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asks, concerned.

"This is not the way I want this to happen." Clark tells her.

"I thought that was what you wanted." She says, looking hurt.

"I really like you, and I'm not about to mess it up by rushing something like this." Clark says, sitting down beside her.

"I really like you too. I know what most guys want, and usually they move on to someone else when I don't give it to them." She tells him.

"Well, they don't sound like they deserved you then. Come here." He says and kisses her.

"So, did Lana ever give it to you?" She asks. Clark just stares at her. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean…" She apologizes.

"No, it's ok. Not even close." Clark tells her. He decides not to tell her about the nicodemus flower incident.

"I guess we were out in the rain longer than I thought. I'm soaked right on through." She says, finally noticed her soaked bra. Clark looks and likes what he sees too much.

"Alright Sophie, I'll see you in the morning." Clark tells her.

"Ok, bye." She says and gives him a kiss.

-----------------------

Smallville High School, right before school starts. "Clark!" Someone calls his name and he turns around. Sophie is gone to class already.

"Lois." Clark says, surprised to see Chloe's cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't talk, really busy. Just make sure you get Chloe to your farm at seven." She says and rushes back out. He just has an odd look on his face as he tries to think of why he needs to get Chloe to his house.

"Chloe's birthday!" He remembers and runs to the Torch office. Poor Chloe, he thinks. Both Lois _and_ him almost forget her birthday.

"Clark, shouldn't you be heading for class?" Chloe asks as Clark walks in.

"Yeah, but this is more important. Happy 18th birthday, Chloe." He says with his famous smile.

"Oh! Thank you Clark!" She says, smiling big. She's surprised he put her first for once.

"It's your birthday, what do you want to do after school?" Clark asks.

"I have some work to do here first but… would you like to come to dinner with me and my dad?" She asks.

"Uh, sure." Clark agrees.

"You could bring Sophie if you'd feel out of place." Chloe suggests. This suggestion surprises Clark.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Sure your ok with that?" He asks. Chloe snickers.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asks. "Clark, believe it or not, but girls do finally get over you." She tells him, poking him in the chest. Clark smiles.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Clark says and heads for the door.

-----------------------

_Drops of Jupiter by Train_


	14. 14

Clark and Sophie are in his car heading into town. "So, what's going on? Why the need to bring Chloe back to your house?" Sophie asks. 

"Oh, I never told you. Chloe's cousin Lois and I planned a secret birthday party for Chloe a few months back. We just remembered this morning." He says and laughs.

"Good, maybe I'll get to know her better." Sophie says.

"Yeah. Hey, sorry this is kind of short notice but are you free tomorrow?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" She asks.

"I was thinking about flying to Ohio. Eldora speedway to be exact." Clark tells her. She laughs.

"Were just going to fly to Ohio? Are you going to wear a red cape too?" She asks and Clark smiles.

"Lex hooked me up with some tickets. He wants us to use his private plane." Clark says as if they are in for an opportunity of a lifetime.

"I would love to go! What's at Eldora?" She asks.

"You would have said yes to anything wouldn't you?" Clark asks her.

"As long as it's with you." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"It's a dirt track. Sprint cars and late models are racing." He tells her.

"In non-racing english please." She says.

"Cars." Clark says with a smile.

"Come on!" She begs, slapping his arm.

"It's a professional series. It's where a lot of drivers get their start." He tells her.

"Ok, as if that helps." She says as Clark stops the car.

"I'll just have to show you huh?" He asks and kisses her lips.

"Yup." She smiles and opens the door.

---------------------------

Clark and Sophie walk in to the restaurant hand in hand. Chloe and her dad, Gabe sit at a table in a corner. "Hey Clark!" Chloe greets him.

"Hey Chloe, hi Gabe. How's it going?" Clark asks, sitting down after pulling out a chair for Sophie.

"Good, and you?" He asks.

"Great. This is Sophie, my girlfriend." Clark introduces her to him and Chloe looks at him surprised at the title he gave Sophie.

"Hi." Sophie says shyly. "Happy birthday, Chloe." She adds.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you." Chloe tells Sophie. The four of them eat dinner and talk. They're getting up to leave, and now it's Clark's time to lure Chloe to the party.

"Chloe, would you like to hang out at my house for awhile?" Clark asks, winking to Gabe. He already told him earlier. "Lana said she'd stop by later."

"Uh, sure. That sounds like fun. Your new car have a backseat?" Chloe asks, walking out with them.

"I don't know, ask Sophie. She should know." Clark says and Sophie giggles. Chloe just looks at Clark, shocked.

"Wow, you're at that step of the relationship now huh?" She asks, smiling.

"No. I was kidding, Chloe." Clark says. "Lois might be the proper person to ask." He says, under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear. This causes Chloe to stop.

"What? Since when!" Chloe demands.

"Easy Chloe, can you spell J-O-K-E?" Clark asks. Sophie is the one that looks less than amused.

"I think it's about time I met this Lois." Sophie says.

"College student hopped up on coffee. Nothing to see." Chloe tells her. _Except a great body_, Clark thinks. Whoa, where did that come from.

---------------------------------

"Let's go up to the loft." Clark suggests when they get home. He slides open the door and:

"Surprise!" A good-sized crowd shouts. Lois is in front. Lana and Jason are in the background. The barn is decorated in silver and purple streamers and music plays.

"For me?" Chloe asks, surprised. "Lois! Clark!" Chloe says, hugging them both.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe. Smallville here, and I decided to throw you a party." Lois says, referring to Clark.

"Thank you so much. Lana, Jason! Hi!" Chloe says and goes over to Lana.

"So, who's this hanging off your arm?" Lois asks Clark.

"Lois, this is Sophie. Her family just moved from Metropolis." Clark introduces them. They smile and say hi to each other.

"So, your Lois?" Sophie asks.

"Yup. You been talking about me, Clark?" Lois asks him, smiling.

"Oh yeah Lois. Your all I can think about." Clark says sarcastically.

"Watch it, Smallville." She points her finger at Clark and walks away.

"Would you like to go sit down?" Clark asks Sophie.

"Sure." She agrees and they sit down on some hay bales.

"You know… you're the one that I can't stop thinking about." Clark tells her, putting his hand on her leg. A little higher than he should of, but she didn't mind.

"You always know the right things to say." She tells him and kisses him. She puts her hand on his chest for support as their kiss begins to get more passionate, their tongues discovering each other.

"Should I come back later?" Lana asks, interrupting them. Clark looks up and Sophie looks away, embarrassed.

"No Lana, its ok. We were just… you know." Clark says with a smile.

"So Sophie, _you_ seem moved right in now." Lana says, changing the subject.

"Yeah. It's nice here." Sophie tells her, looking at Clark. Clark can sense Lana feeling awkward from seeing them kissing.

"Well, I'm going to find Jason. I'll see you guys later." She says and rushes off.

"Did I say something?" Sophie asks.

"No, you didn't. I better go talk to her though." Clark says and heads into his loft, where he saw Lana heading.

"Hey, Sophie right? I'm Jason, Lana's boyfriend." He hears Jason starting to talk with Sophie. When Clark gets to the top of the stairs, he finds Lana staring out of the loft window.

"You ok?" He asks, walking up beside her.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind." She tells him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Clark asks her.

"No, not really." She says with a sigh. "Thanks for caring, Clark. But, nothing I can't handle." She says, smiling.

"Ok." Clark says.

"So you and Sophie love each other?" Lana asks.

"Yeah, I think we do." He smiles.

"Oh." She says with a hint of disappointment. Clark doesn't notice it of course. "Well, I'm happy for you." Lana says with a fake smile.

"Thanks. So, you ready to join the party again?" He asks.

"Sure." She agrees and they walk back down the steps. You can see Jason and Sophie talking and laughing. "Well, looks like somebody is getting along." Lana comments.

"Hey Clark." Sophie greets him and gives him a long kiss.

"Wow, what was that for?" Clark asks, surprised.

"What? I need a reason to kiss you now?" She asks.

"Of course not, come on." He says and leads her back up to his loft. He doesn't want to start making out in front of Lana again.

"What are we…" Sophie starts to ask when they get up there.

"Shut up." Clark tells her softly and kisses her deeply. He leads her over to his couch and falls back on to it, bring her with him. He miss-judges it and falls to the floor.

"Clark!" Sophie screams as they fall.

"You ok?" Clark asks her as there on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Miss the couch?" She asks.

"Yeah." He says smiling and helps her up.

"What happened?" Chloe's voice asks when they get up on to the couch. "We heard a crash downstairs." Chloe says, standing next to Lois.

"Yeah, uh… we fell." Clark tells her.

"_Obviously_. We can leave if you two wanna… you know." Lois suggests.

"Lois!" Clark says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Sorry. You seemed to be in quite the frenzy." She comments. Clark gives her a look. "Ok, _ok_. Let's go Chloe." Lois says and leads her back down.

"Sorry, she's…" Clark apologizes.

"It's ok, we were probably getting carried away. This is perfect anyway." She says, snuggling up to Clark. Clark replies by kissing her forehead. Even with the music, it doesn't take long before they drift to sleep.


	15. 15

Clark wakes up with sunlight pouring through the loft window, Sophie asleep on top of him. He can't believe they slept there all night. Good thing his parents aren't coming home until ten. He gently shakes Sophie to wake her. 

"Go away, it's Saturday." She mumbles. Clark gives her a kiss on her lips.

"Morning beautiful." He says as she opens her eyes.

"Wow, I can definitely say that's the best way to be woken up." She smiles.

"I can't believe we fell asleep during the party." Clark says.

"Well, I can. Laying next to you, I could sleep at a rock concert." Sophie replies, smiling.

"I guess coming with me to Ohio is out of the question since you never went home last night." Clark tells her.

"My parents aren't as strict as you think. I've spent weekends away with guys before." She tells him.

"Really?" Clark asks, getting interested.

"I'm new to this good girl life, Clark. I thought I told you that." Sophie says.

"Yeah, but I didn't know your parents were ok with that." Clark says.

"Parents." She says and laughs. "I'm not their daughter." She says quietly. Quiet enough for a normal person to miss, but Clark's hearing is not normal.

"What?" Clark asks, confused.

"I'm not their real daughter. I was adopted." She says, surprising Clark.

"Really, you were?" Clark asks.

"Yeah. I was two and my brother was five, when they took us in." Sophie tells him.

"Do you know… who your biological parents are?" Clark asks.

"Clark, I really would rather not talk about it." She tells him uneasy.

"Ok. Just don't be afraid to tell me anything." Clark says, hoping she will cave and tell him more.

"Ok, fine." Sophie agrees, looking upset. Clark instantly regrets pressuring her and sits down on the couch beside her.

"Sophie, I'm sorry." Clark apologizes and kisses her. "You really don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I don't know what my problem is. They just weren't good people. If they really cared about my brother and I, they wouldn't have just dropped us off on the streets." She tells him, tears filling her eyes.

"They did that?" Clark asks, concerned.

"Yeah. They couldn't handle us. They couldn't handle themselves. I don't even remember how it was then, all I know is what my brother told me. He's the only one that really cared about me." Sophie says, wiping her eyes.

"I care about you." Clark replies.

"You're about the only one." She says.

"That's not true. Your parents you have now care about you." Clark tries to tell her.

"No they don't, Clark." She says angrily and gets off the couch. Clark just sits there shocked at her outburst. Kind of feeling bad that he seems to be only making this worse. "Sorry to snap at you, but they really don't. I mean how could they? They've seen me at my worst. When I came home drunk from partying all night. Every time they caught me in bed with a guy. Even every time my recent boyfriend's name comes up in the news as a suspect in a crime. No wonder they think I'm a slut, I am." She tells him.

"Sophie, don't say that. You're not a slut." Clark says.

"You mean, not anymore. I don't even know where I would be, if I didn't decide to change. The actual real reason we came to Smallville was so I could start over. My dad is just lucky he got a job at LexCorp." She tells him.

"Really? So in your new life, I'm your first guy?" Clark asks, smiling.

"Yeah. I was lucky to find you." She says and gives him a kiss.

"I'm really not that great." Clark says, trying to be modest.

"Yes you are, your perfect. For me, anyway." She tells him with her beautiful smile.

"I would love to just sit here and kiss you, but I have to get this mess cleaned up before my mom and dad get back." Clark tells her.

"Can I stay here? I don't feel like going home yet." Sophie asks.

"Sure, but your going to help me." Clark says and hands her a wad of streamers. "Typical of Lois to just leave."

------------------------------------

"Wow, doesn't even look like there ever was a party here." Jonathon tells Clark as he climbs the loft stairs.

"Yeah, no problems at all." Clark smiles.

"So, when are you leaving for the airport?" He asks Clark.

"I was just about ready to take off. Just waiting for you and mom to get back." Clark says.

"Oh, alright. You and Lex have fun." Jonathon says to Clark and turns around towards the steps.

"Actually, I was…" Sophie starts and Clark cuts her off.

"About ready to leave, I have to drop her off at her house first." Clark tells him.

"Oh, ok." Jonathon smiles and descends down the stairs.

"You never told him?" Sophie asks quietly.

"No because there was no way he'd let me go away with a girl." Clark tells her.

"Well, in that case… We can spend the night and get back tomorrow." She says with a sexy smile.

"Let's get out of here." Clark says and takes her hand, leading her away.

------------------------------

Clark pulls up the driveway of Sophie's house and stops. They practically run up to the door. "Mom, Dad! I'm home!" She shouts when she gets in. Her parents both walk down the stairs.

"Sophie, Clark." Her mom greets them.

"Sorry I just got home, but Clark wants to take me to a race tonight. I'll be home tomorrow." She tells them.

"Wait, you think were going to let you go away for a weekend with Clark?" Her dad asks.

"Well, yeah. It's not like it's the first time." Sophie says.

"I'm not letting it happen again. You expect us to be ok with you spending the night with a guy?" Her dad says.

"Yes I do. It's not like that with us anyway." She tells them. Her dad laughs.

"Sure Sophie. I don't want you going." He tells her.

"It's my decision to make. I'm going." She persists.

"Sophie, I don't want this to be a problem. I can take you some other time." Clark steps in.

"No, Clark. They don't have a right to tell me not to after all that has happened. I am not their real daughter." She says coldly. Clark cringes. He would never say something like that to his parents without the influence of red kryptonite.

"Yeah, but you sure are a real slut. Get out of here." Her dad tells her, turning around.

"Excuse me?" Sophie asks.

"You have no right to call her that. She is not a slut." Clark says, glaring at him.

"I said get out of here! Run away with him to Europe for all I care." He yells at them and walks off.

"Gladly." Sophie says and rips open the door.

"Sophie, are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Clark asks as she walks to her car.

"Call me a slut and tell me to get out, typical. I told you they don't act like my real parents." She says and gets in the car. After a few minutes of silence going down the road, Clark speaks up.

"I really don't feel like it's my place, but shouldn't you be bothered by leaving them like that?" Clark asks.

"You think it doesn't bother me what they think of me, Clark?" She asks, tears running down her cheeks.

"You can change the way they see you. By staying home, we could have avoided getting on their bad side." Clark says.

"No I can't. You saw it. Instead of acting like real parents and convince me to stay home, they call me a name and give up." She tells him.

"All I'm saying is give them another chance. I'm sure they wouldn't be happier without you. Your too great." Clark tells her and kisses her cheek, making her smile.

-------------------------------

Clark and Sophie are flying towards Ohio in Lex's private jet. They both sit together on a leather couch.

"Wow, this is great." Sophie says, looking around.

"Yeah, and you know what the greatest thing of all is?" Clark asks, getting ready to kiss her.

"What?" She asks softly.

"You, being here with me." Clark replies and kisses her. She leans back, dragging Clark with her until he's practically on top of her. He moves on down to her neck and her hands go up Clark's back while his hands moved a little lower.

"We will be arriving in Rossbury, Ohio in a half hour." A voice comes over the intercom. Even though it's just the intercom, Clark and Sophie scramble off each other.

"So much for not getting carried away." Sophie says, pulling her shirt back down.

"Ah, it's ok. There's no one around to catch us." Clark tells her, giving her a short kiss.

"Well in that case, I have a little surprise for you later." She whispers, looking into his eyes. Clark realizes he's never wanted her more.

"Later?" Clark asks disappointed and kisses her.

"Yes, Later." Sophie says, giggling.


	16. 16

The plane has arrived at the airport. Clark and Sophie step off the plane and there is a limo waiting for them.

"Nothing like the all star treatment, is there?" Clark comments.

"Mr. Luthor!" The driver calls out to him.

"Oh, I'm not Lex Luthor. I have hair." Clark says, pointing to his head. Sophie laughs softly.

"Sorry, sir. I haven't actually met Mr. Luthor. I'll be taking you to the track, there is someone waiting for you." The driver says, opening the door.

"Thank you." Clark thanks him and gets in. Sophie smiles at the driver and gets in beside Clark.

-----------------------------

The limo pulls up in front of the track and stops beside a silver chevy trailblazer. There is a man leaning against it. The driver opens the limo door and Clark and Sophie get out. The man holds out his hand to shake Clark's hand and stops, looking confused.

"Wait a minute, didn't I tell you to pick up Mr. _Luthor_?" He asks the limo driver.

"Lex couldn't make it. He gave me his tickets. I'm Clark Kent and this is my girlfriend, Sophie." Clark says, holding out his hand. The man smiles and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Clark. I'm John Fareless. My brother is Jake Fareless, driver of the #19 world of outlaws team. I'm actually the team's engineer." John tells them.

"Oh, Jake 'Fearless' Fareless?" Clark asks, surprised.

"You got it." John smiles. Lex and me are friends. I set this thing up. I guess you can take his place easily enough. Come on, you can meet Jake." He says and motions to the SUV. Clark opens the door and him and Sophie get in. John pulls the truck around and drives through a gate on to the track. "So, have you ever been to Eldora?" He asks Clark.

"No, just races back in Metropolis." Clark says. John begins to drive around turns 3 and 4, towards the pits. The truck leans towards the left on the banking.

"Yeah, you can feel the banking as we go around here. It's a little more degrees than the ashpault track in Metropolis." He tells them. All the sudden, he punches the throttle and the trailblazer slides sideways, going around the rest of the corner. Sophie tenses and grabs a hold of Clark's leg. John gets a little too sideways and the rear end goes around. Clark smiles.

"And now you see why I'm not the driver." John chuckles. He turns around the truck and drives into the pits. He stops near a trailer with a red and black sprint car parked outside. They all get out. Clark walks up to the car, looking at it. A man in red racing suit with the top of it tied around his waist, walks up to the car.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He says, reaching out to shake Clark's hand.

"Clark Kent." Clark says and shakes his hand. "This is Sophie, my girlfriend." He introduces her.

"Hey." Jake smiles at her.

"Hi." Sophie says shyly.

"So, Lex couldn't make it?" He asks.

"Nope, he gave me his tickets." Clark tells him.

"Oh, so your probably new to this racing thing." Jake assumes.

"Actually no. I kind of have an aspiration to become a driver." Clark says.

"Oh ok. Ever driven a sprint car before?" Jake asks.

"Nope. I haven't even driven a real race car." Clark admits. Jake reaches for his helmet.

"There's always a time to start." Jake tells him and tosses the helmet to Clark. Clark thinks to himself, _is this guy crazy?_

"Are you sure?" Clark asks.

"Yeah. Turn a few laps. Just be careful, I qualified 3rd fastest." Jake tells him. Clark slips on the helmet.

--------------------

After a push from one of the push trucks to get started, Clark drives slowly around the track. After one lap, he lets the pedal down and flies into the corner, way too fast. The back end comes around and he rolls backwards onto the apron. (bottom part of the track) Clark spins it back around and does another lap, this time easing into the corner and letting it drift sideways a little. He does more laps, each one getting faster and faster. Jake has a smile on his face as he watches, _This kids got some talent_. Clark drives down into the pits and shuts it off.

"That was awesome!" Clark says, taking off his helmet.

"I better watch out or your gonna take over my ride." Jake tells him, congratulating him on how fast he was. Clark puts his hands on top of the roll cage and pulls himself out.

"How was I?" Clark asks Sophie.

"I'll tell you later when I can give you a proper celebration." She whispers in his ear. Clark can't wait.

"Me and Sophie need to get to our hotel. Could you point us in the direction of the '_Eldora Suites_'?" Clark asks Jake.

"It's right over there." He points to a tall building overlooking the track.

"Ok, thanks. Good luck tonight." Clark tells him.

"Thanks. Hey, if you and Sophie want to go out someplace after the race, you can join me and my fiance, Brooke." He offers.

"Yeah. Um, we'll meet you in the pits after the race." Clark says and walks off with Sophie.

-------------------------

They open the door to there room and walk in. They look around and can't believe how nice it is. To the right is a full kitchen and to the left are two doors leading to a bedroom. A bathroom is just down from that. Clark walks straight ahead into a sitting area with a couch and big screen TV. He looks out the large plate glass window overlooking the track.

"This is nicer than my house, Clark." Sophie tells him.

"Yeah, this is great. The view is awesome." He says as she walks up beside him.

"Um… where are our bags?" Sophie asks, looking around.

"Probably in here." Clark says, walking into the bedroom. Sure enough, there they are.

"I better get changed then." Sophie says and goes to open her bag. Clark grabs her arm first.

"How about you show me what celebration you had in mind?" Clark asks, kissing her.

"I guess I could give you a preview." She tells him, pushing him down on to the bed. She kisses him passionately and their tongues dance around each other. Clark slides his hands down her back and on to her as. She moans into his mouth as he grabs her. As much as she wants to continue, the preview is over. She releases her mouth from his and he smiles up at her.

"If that was the preview, I can't imagine what the real thing must be." He says to her. She just smiles and gets up off the bed. Clark grabs her arm again and pulls her to him. "You know how much I love you, right?" He asks, looking into her eyes.

"Of course I do." She says and kisses him softly.

"Good." Clark replies with a smile and walks out of the room.

---------------------------


	17. 17

Clark and Sophie walk into the stands hand in hand. Sophie is wearing an extremely short mini skirt and a white tube top, leaving no curve to the unimaginable. Clark can't hide his smile as this girl is all his. They walk up to the top of the stands and sit down.

"I'm glad I'm here with you." Sophie tells him.

"Me too." Clark says and kisses her lips.

--------------------------

The sprint cars go out on to the track as the announcer introduces them. The lineup is inverted as it starts, with the fastest cars in the back. Jake starts last and flies up through the field. He wins his heat race easily. Two other heat races run after that with mostly drivers Clark doesn't know. The next race is the feature race. This determines the winner of the night.

Jake starts out on the pole and starts to drive away with it. The first few laps are uneventful but then trouble strikes. The #6 car on the bottom runs up on to the #39 car in front of him and #6's front end launches into the air. The #6 car flies into the car above him, causing both of them to start flipping up the track. The cars stop upside down and another car doesn't see this, piling into the wreck. The race is yellow flagged as they clean up the wreck.

Jake leads the rest of the race, but ends up getting passed near the end. The checkered flag waves as the blue and silver #21 of Danny Kindell crosses the finish line. Jake Fareless finishes in second place.

Next up, are the late models. Clark doesn't know any of these drivers, so he randomly picks a blue #67 to win.

"So, which one Clark?" Sophie asks Clark.

"That blue #67 car over there." Clark points.

"You're just picking at random?" She asks.

"He started in the back, so he should be fast." Clark answers.

"I bet you a kiss your wrong." She smiles at him.

Sure enough, Clark was right. By the end of the race, #67 of Craig Thompson got up to second where he finished.

"Guess I don't get that kiss, then?" Clark asks, disappointed.

"Oh, come here." She says and pulls him to her, kissing him.

"That always works on you." Clark says with a grin.

"Oh _shut up_." Sophie tells him and shoves him. The race starts and Clark focuses on the #67 car, putting his super hearing to the test. He can hear what the team is saying on the radio.

"Pace yourself, Craig. There is still 50 laps to go in this race." The crew chief tells his driver.

"I can't help it. There is something with the throttle. It's sticking." The driver complains.

"Just take it easy. If it gets any worse, bring it in. We can't have it get stuck and put you into the wall." His crew chief tells him. Clark can tell that there is a problem by how he can't keep a constant speed. Even with all these problems, with 25 laps to go, he's in third catching the leaders.

"Looks like I was right all along." Clark smiles to Sophie.

"Yeah, we'll see." She responds.

"I'm going to watch down at the bottom for a minute." Clark tells her and rushes down the stands down to the wall.

Two laps to go and he is right behind the leader. Clark listens back in.

"It's getting worse!" Craig yells.

"One more lap to go, just hold on." The crew chief tells him. Clark watches carefully as he rounds the last corner, side by side with the leader.

"The throttle is completely stuck!" Craig yells as his car is sliding dangerously sideways. He turns the wheel towards the wall to correct the car, but it with the throttle stuck, the car heads full throttle into the wall. Right where Clark is standing. Clark has to think fast. He could just stand there and let the car crash into him, shielding it from the spectators sitting behind Clark. But too many people would see. He can't just let those people get hurt… What can he do?

----------------------------


	18. 18

"The throttle is completely stuck!" Craig yells as his car is sliding dangerously sideways. He turns the wheel towards the wall to correct the car, but it with the throttle stuck, the car heads full blast into the wall. Right where Clark is standing. Clark has to think fast. He could just stand there and let the car crash into him, shielding it from the spectators sitting behind Clark. But too many people would see. He can't just let those people get hurt… What can he do?

He can react faster than the eye can see, that's what. He waits until the car hits the wall and dives out of the way. As he dives, he puts his hand on the crumbling wall that the car hit and pushes as hard as he can.

To the normal eye, it looked like the car just bounced off of the wall. The car and the where the wall was hit are completely destroyed. Clark gets up off the ground and backs away from the wreckage. Sophie runs down to Clark.

"Clark, are you ok?" She asks, scared.

"I'm fine. Just lucky I got out of the way fast enough." He tells her.

"What were you doing? You just stood there and watched the car come right at you." Sophie asks him.

"I don't know, i guess... i just froze." He explains.

"I'm just glad your ok." She tells him and gives him a quick kiss.

"Yeah. We have to get down to the pits." Clark says and leads her through a gate, on to the track. They walk down towards Jake's pit and someone stops them.

"Hey, I'm Craig Thompson." He introduces himself and Clark recognizes his voice.

"Yeah, hi." Clark says and shakes his hand.

"I'm really sorry for almost hitting you like that." He apologizes.

"It wasn't your fault the throttle stuck." Clark tells him.

"Huh? How did you know?" He asks, looking confused. Clark gets his deer caught in the head lights look.

"It was just a guess…" Clark answers.

"Oh ok. Well sorry again. I have to get going to uh… retrieve my car." Craig says with a smile and walks off.

"Hey! Clark!" Jake calls out to him. "I saw your brush with death back there."

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe that car didn't go right through the wall." Clark says.

"And _I_ can't believe you didn't get even a scratch." Sophie comments.

"I can understand if you would like to stay at your hotel tonight." Jake says to them.

"No, I'm fine." Clark assures him.

"Alright. Well, we can go in my trailblazer." Jake tells them and leads them to the truck. Once they get to the truck, an extremely attractive blonde woman is waiting. "This is Brooke, my fiancé. Brook, this is Clark and Sophie. The couple I was telling you about." Jake introduces them.

"Hi." Brooke says, kind of looking Clark up and down. Clark looks uneasy, noticing the 25 year old checking him out. He knows how jealous Sophie can be, and he's right. Sophie isn't at all pleased. The only one that doesn't notice is Jake.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Jake says, getting in to the driver's seat. John comes out of the trailer.

"Hey, Clark. Nice _dodge_ back there." John comments with a frightening smile.

"Uh, yeah." Clark says, kind of freaked out.

"Kind of weird how the car just kind of bounced off the wall, huh?" He asks, keeping the smile.

"What are you suggesting?" Clark asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just kind of surprised me that the wall would do that." John replies.

"Hey John, would you like come with us out for the night?" Jake asks.

"Oh, no. I have some _work_ to do." John says, glancing at Clark.

"Ok. Have fun." Jake says with a laugh and drives off.

"That kind of freaked me out." Sophie whispers in Clark's ear.

"You and me both." Clark whispers back. "Does your brother always act that way after a race?" Clark asks Jake.

"Ah, he's kind of an oddball sometimes. He's really smart. He does some scientific work on the side." Jake answers.

----------------------------------

They arrive at The Finish Line nightclub a few miles from the track. It's a large building with a long line waiting to get in. Loud music can be heard from outside.

"This place is kind of busy. Maybe we should go someplace else." Clark says.

"Nah, we'll get right in. I always come here when I race at Eldora." Jake tells them and they all get out. Jake takes Brooke's arm and walks past the line. Clark and Sophie follow. The bouncer recognizes Jake and nods, letting them enter. When they walk in, Clark notices a bluish glow and lights bouncing all over the place. Kind of reminds him of the club in Metropolis he always went to when he ran away. "Let's get a drink." Jake suggests and they all walk through the dancing people towards the bar. Clark keeps getting flashbacks at all the bad things he did under the red kryptonite and all the girls in nightclubs he met. _This isn't the time to think of all that_, he begs himself.

"Clark, is something wrong?" Sophie asks, concerned.

"No, I'm fine." Clark assures her and smiles. "You look great." He tells her and gives her a kiss.

"Everyone else sure thinks so." She smiles, looking around shyly at the many guys staring at her.

"Well, look at you." Clark says, looking at her mini skirt and her tight shirt. Just then, he gets another flashback. This time he's making out with a girl that looks exactly like Sophie and wearing the exact same clothes… And he remembers something. 

It _was _her.


	19. 19

"We have to go. _Now_." Clark tells Sophie.

"What, why?" She asks, confused.

"Hey, Jake. Thanks for everything, but we have to leave." Clark says, patting his shoulder.

"No problem, is everything ok?" He asks, but Clark and Sophie are already on their way out. They get outside, and Sophie stops Clark.

"Clark! What is wrong?" She asks.

"Being in a nightclub brings back a few unpleasant memories." He tells her.

"Ok, would you like to talk about it?" She asks. A little more for her sake.

"Do you mind if I wait until we're back at the hotel?" Clark asks.

"Sure, that's fine." She says and waves her hand in a "I'm ready" motion. They end up getting a cab back to their hotel. Clark was glad, he really didn't want to walk at a normal pace for a few miles.

-----------------------------------

They get in the hotel room and Clark sits down on the couch. Sophie gets them something to drink and sits down beside him.

"A little over a year ago, I kind of ran away from home. To metropolis." Clark explains to her.

"Why? You seem happy at home." She asks.

"I felt responsible because a lot of people around me got hurt. So I ran away to Metropolis to try to erase Smallville from my past. And I did a lot of bad things. I always went to this nightclub that was a lot like the one we were at tonight." He tells her.

"So, being at that nightclub brought back memories?" Sophie asks, beginning to understand.

"Yes, but it's a little more complicated than that. I was with a lot of girls and was a totally different person." Clark says. "Were you ever at the Oceanic nightclub?" He asks. Realization creeps over Sophie's face.

"Yes. I was there a lot." She says, looking into her lap. Apparently, her memories aren't that pleasant either.

"Did you ever meet a guy named Kal that sort of resembled me?" Clark asks her.

"Oh my…" She gasps, getting off the couch.

"Sophie, please. I was really not myself then." He begs her, putting his arms around her. She wiggles away.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you did to me?" She asks, kind of angry.

"To be honest, all I remember is being with you in the nightclub." Clark tells her.

"Well, let me refresh your memory. I went out of the nightclub with you and after making out for 15 minutes, you were going to drive me back to your apartment in your ferrari. Which was no doubt, stolen. You told me you just had to stop and talk to your friend for a minute. I should have been skeptical when you stopped outside a warehouse. Instead, you run out with a duffel bag full of money, getting shot at. To this day, I have no idea how you came out alive. But you scream at me to go and jump in the car. After getting chased for several blocks by armed criminals, you tell me to get out. I could have been dead! You were no better than the guy that shot my brother!" She screams at him and heads for the door. That last sentence really breaks Clark down.

"Please, just wait." Clark begs with tears in his eyes.

"Wait for _what_, Clark?" She demands.

"I know with what all I did, you don't have a reason to stay. But you have to understand that I have had to pay for those mistakes I made for a long time. I'm not happy with what I did. But I really was not myself. I know that doesn't excuse me." He tells her, looking ashamed.

----------------------------------

A/N: I couldn't remember the exact name of the nightclub Clark went to in the episode exile and I'm too lazy to get out the 3rd season DVD and check. Oceanic just sounded right. I know this is supposed to be about Nascar. I'll get there, I promise. I just watched the 3rd season again and there was a girl Clark went in to a nightclub with. It reminded me of Sophie so I wrote this chapter.


	20. 20

"I know with what all I did, you don't have a reason to stay. But you have to understand that I have had to pay for those mistakes I made for a long time. I'm not happy with what I did. But I really was not myself. I know that doesn't excuse what I did." Clark tells her.

"No, it doesn't." She says, turning around.

"I caused an explosion before I ran away. It caused my mother to lose her baby and I was responsible." He pauses. "My best friend had to move away because of me. I felt like everyone I cared about ended up getting hurt because of me and it really pushed me over the edge and I had to get out of there. I got to metropolis and it was like I wasn't in control of my life. I thought…" Clark explains.

"If you did enough damage to your life, it would erase your past. I guess I can't be too mad at you, I did the same thing." She says, giving a weak smile. "After my brother died, I tried to throw my life away. Almost succeeded too. I guess I'm sorry for making this a big deal. I should have seen how hard it was on you too." She apologizes, walking back up to Clark.

"Believe me Sophie. The last thing I want to be like is the guy that took your brother away from you." He tells her and hugs her. "I promise you that if I could, I would punish every guy that caused you pain. Including me."

"I don't want you to. All I want you is to promise me you'll love me no matter how bad our lives used to be." She tells him. Or more his shoulder, but Clark still understood.

"I promise. I love you, Sophie." He says to her. She responds by kissing him. The moment her lips touched his, instantly he forgets everything but her.

-------------------------------------

She pushes him back to the bed, never breaking this kiss. "So was this the surprise?" Clark asks.

"Just sit. You'll see." She tells him and backs away from the bed. She hooks her thumbs under the bottom of her shirt and pulls it up and over her head. Clark just smiles. If he really wanted to, he could just use his x-ray vision and see everything. But what's the fun in that? He watches this scene of Sophie stripping with her innocent yet seductive smile in front of him until she had nothing more to take off. She slowly walks toward him and pushes him back on to the bed, giving him a soft kiss. Then she proceeds to unbutton his shirt and take it off. She runs her hands down his chest and gives him another kiss.

"You are so beautiful." Clark tells her quietly.

"Glad you think so." She says and starts kissing him passionately. Soon they get under the covers and she snuggles up against him. "There." She says and sighs happily. They both close their eyes and soon fall asleep.

------------------------------

Clark wakes up with sunlight pouring through the windows and Sophie's naked body instantly reminds him where he is. "Good morning." Clark says and gives her a kiss.

"Morning." She replies and smiles.

"It's already 10:00, we should get moving." Clark says and they both get out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, would you care to join me?" She asks.

"As much as I would like to, I probably shouldn't." Clark tells her, laughing silently.

"Ok, you know... I won't mind." She smiles and heads toward the bathroom. Clark goes in to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator in search of food. He groans, as it's completely empty.

-----------------------------

By the time they walk out of the hotel, the limo is already waiting for them. "That's a relief. I was afraid we would have to walk to the airport." Clark says.

"If you think I would have walked, your crazy." Sophie tells him.

"Good morning, Mr. Kent and Ms. Krue." The driver greets them and opens the door. They smile at him and get in.

----------------------------

Clark and Sophie are driving home from the airport in Metropolis. "I'm really glad I was able to spend the weekend with you." Clark tells her.

"Me too. I don't even want to go home and back to our lives. I just wish we could run away together and not come back." She says.

"As good as it sounds to run away with you, I couldn't do that. I'd end up hurting too many people again." He says to her.

"I just hope we don't get in too much trouble for this." She tells Clark.

"Trouble?" He asks.

"Well for one, they didn't want me to go. Two, we said we wouldn't do anything and we practically slept together." She explains.

"Oh, yeah." He smiles. "They don't need to know."

"No, but chances are, your parents are going to know I went with you. Everyone else knows." She says.

"I never do anything like this, I'll get off easy." Clark assures her.

"It was worth spending a weekend alone with you." She tells him and kisses her cheek.

----------------------------

Clark pulls up to Sophie's house and stops. "Do you want me to walk in with you?" He offers.

"No, I'll manage. Thank you for everything." She says and gives him a long kiss.

"Thank you for coming with me. See you tomorrow." He says and she smiles. "Bye." Clark backs out of the driveway and drives towards the farm.


	21. 21

Clark drives towards the farm. When he walks in the door, his parents are sitting at the table.

"Clark, your home." Jonathon glares at him.

"Yeah." Clark says. Time to get it over with, he thinks and sighs.

"Sophie's parents called yesterday." Martha tells Clark.

"You said Lex was taking you." His dad says.

"Lex couldn't make it so he gave me both tickets. I decided to take Sophie and I knew you would over-react and say no, so I didn't tell you." Clark explains.

"You lied to us, Clark." Jonathon tells him.

"Because nothing would have happened." Clark says.

"After all we taught you, you went away for a _weekend_ with a girl?" His mom asks.

"Nothing happened!" Clark insists.

"That's beside the point. We trusted you, and you went behind our back." Jonathon tells him.

Clark drops his head. _Dun Dun Dun, what's the sentence going to be?_

"Just grounding you isn't going to be enough. I don't want you seeing Sophie outside of school for at least a week." Jonathon tells Clark.

"What! How can you do this? Give me extra chores, ground me. But don't punish her!" Clark shouts, or pleads.

"This is the only way it'll get through to you. I have work to do." He says and walks out the door. Martha sees Clark's expression.

"Oh hunny, it's not that bad." She tries to comfort him.

"Yeah it is. I'm the only one she has around here." He tells her and walks upstairs.

--------------------------------

Clark comes back down for dinner and his dad is on the couch, watching a news story on the TV. "Spectators at Eldora Speedway in Rossbury, Ohio had a scare last night as the race car driven by Craig Thompson literally broke the wall down. Amazingly, this young man shown here in the video barely dodged the car and crumbling wall." The reporter says. They go to an interview of the driver.

"The accelerator stuck and I lost complete control of the car, crashing in to the wall. In all of my years of racing, I have never seen a car break the wall like that and bounce away. That young man is lucky to be alive." Craig tells the camera.

"Clark, why didn't you tell us?" His dad asks.

"You never gave me the chance." Clark says.

"So are you lucky? Or did you have a hand in stopping that car?" Jonathon asks.

"I waited as long as I could and tried to push it away as I dodged it. I did it so fast that nobody saw." Clark explains.

"I think those spectators behind you are more lucky." Jonathon says.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Clark asks, biting his lip.

"Of course not, son." He says and gives Clark a hug. "If you weren't there, those people would have died. I'm a little concerned that anybody saw you, but there's nothing we can do."

"Lex set it up so that I met one of the sprint car drivers, Jake Fareless. Lex is friends with his brother, John, that works as his engineer." Clark tells him.

"Yeah, Lex has contacts everywhere, doesn't he?" Jonathon replies.

"Jake let me take his sprint car around for a few laps. I never had so much fun." Clark says with a smile.

"Oh yeah? I bet it was." His dad agrees.

"I think I'd like to try racing a car. I keep having these dreams that I'm on the pace lap of the Daytona 500." Clark tells him.

"I think I would be very proud if my son raced in the Daytona 500." Jonathon says with a smile and pats Clark's shoulder.

-----------------------------------------


	22. 22

-----------------------------------------

Clark walks into school, towards Sophie's locker. The most important thing on his mind is seeing her. Part of his punishment is that he can't drive Sophie to or from school either. He sees her getting books out of her locker. Clark walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She turns around quick, ready to _beat the crap_ out of whoever touched her and smiles when she sees Clark.

"Clark." She says and gives him a quick kiss.

"I've missed you." Clark tells her.

"Me too. My lips feel like they've been neglected." She smiles sadly.

"Since we can only see each other here, how about we stay after school for a while?" He suggests.

"I don't want to get you into anymore trouble." She tells him.

"I'll just say I was with Chloe at the torch. Just meet me under the big tree by the football field. I gotta go." He says and kisses her goodbye.

"Ok, I'll be there." She says and he walks away.

----------------------------------

Clark walks in to the torch to talk to Chloe. She's working on her computer as usual. "Chloe." He says, getting her attention.

"Clark! I heard about your trip to Ohio. You can't get away from it, can you?" She asks.

"Nope. Trouble follows me everywhere." He says with a smile.

"So, how about an interview about your latest near death experience?" Chloe asks with her excited reporter attitude.

"Chloe…" He starts.

"I know, I know. So how did Sophie like your little trip?" She asks, trying to change the subject so Clark can forgive her inner reporter.

"She had fun. Except for a brief 15 minutes Saturday night." Clark tells her and cringes. He didn't mean to say the last part.

"Oh?" Chloe asks. So much for her not noticing.

"You know when I was in Metropolis? Well I kind of made out with Sophie in a club. And I just remembered it while we were at a nightclub by the track." Clark tells her.

"Ohh. I take it you didn't make a very good first impression." She says.

"Dropping her off in suicide slum after a high speed drug dealer chase, no." He says.

"How the _hell_ is she even speaking to you?" Chloe asks, kind of pissed off that Clark would do something like that.

"She can relate to what I was feeling." Clark says.

"Ok, while this story is fascinating and all, but the bell is about to ring." She says, trying to hurry Clark up. Clark is always late, so he doesn't care about the bell.

"I need you to collaborate my story if you talk to my parents after school." Clark tells her.

"You and Sophie planning on knocking off the bank when you're alternate personalities kick in?" Chloe asks with a smile.

"Funny." Clark says sarcastically. "Just tell them I was here with you. I want some time with Sophie alone before I have to go home since we aren't supposed to see each other."

"Your parents didn't appreciate Sophie spending a weekend with you?" She asks.

"No." Clark tells her simply.

----------------------------------

After school, Sophie walks across the football field towards a big oak tree. Clark is waiting on the other side. He sees her through the tree with his x-ray vision and jumps out as she approaches. She squeeks in shock at first and then smiles. "You scared me." She says.

"Exactly my evil plan." Clark says and takes her in his arms and kisses her softly. She slightly gasps for air once they part.

"I've waited all day for that." Sophie smiles. Clark sits down up against the tree and pulls her down with him.

"I'm sorry about everything. I would have avoided making our parents think we're irresponsible." Clark tells her.

"Aw, don't be sorry. I told you I thought it was worth it. Besides, I think we're very responsible." She says. "A week isn't that long anyway."

"I guess. Without you, I would just go home and do my chores anyway. At least now I have a reason." He smiles.

"How about we make the most of our time?" Sophie asks.

"You read my mind." He says and starts kissing her. She kisses back and soon they get lost in each other.

------------------------------------------

Clark goes home shortly after. The next day goes by and Clark makes his way home. Clark and Sophie come up with a system, which they get to see each other during school more. Empty classroom here, Janitor's closet there.

He also has been thinking more about racing and how he can get into it. After his chores, he comes up with an idea to practice up on his skills. Clark borrows his dad's tractor and goes out to one of their empty fields. He measures out a quarter mile oval and plows the grass and weeds away. After a couple passes, it's down to the bare dirt.


	23. 23

He also has been thinking more about racing and how he can get into it. After his chores, he comes up with an idea to practice up on his skills. Clark borrows his dad's tractor and goes out to one of their empty fields. He measures out a quarter mile and plows the grass and weeds away. After a couple passes, it's down to the bare dirt. Clark pulls the tractor off to the side and stops. He starts inspecting his work and a burgundy jeep liberty stops on the drive, a few yards away from Clark. It's Lana and she gets out.

"Clark, what are you doing?" She asks him, walking over.

"Oh, uh… I was plowing the field." Clark says, kind of embarrassed for some reason.

"I didn't know you start out by plowing circles." She says with a smile.

"Actually I'm making a track. I want to get into racing somehow, just not sure how." Clark tells her.

"I heard about your trip. I didn't know you were into this racing stuff." Lana tells Clark.

"Yeah, I'm still kind of new to it though. But, I need to decide what I want to do with my life." Clark says.

"You and me both. What do I have? Waitress skills and a couple months at an art and fashion school. I have nothing holding me anywhere, I should be doing something." She tells him.

"Don't forget reporting skills. Chloe's rubbed off on us." Clark says and she gives a laugh. "No seriously, you'll find something Lana."

"Yeah, eventually." She agrees.

"So how is the job hunt going for Jason?" Clark asks. Her smile fades.

"His dad wants him to come to Metropolis and work for him, Jason wants nothing to do with it. And I feel like I'm in the middle of it. He knows he needs a job, but he doesn't want to leave me. I love Jason and all, but I don't know where this is going. I left Paris thinking I would never see him again and now he's back wanting a serious relationship. I just don't know if that's what I want." She tells him.

"Really?" Clark asks surprised, his eyes widening. This is all news to him.

"I left Paris for different reasons. I kind of think one of the reasons I left was because I was afraid of what was becoming of me and Jason's relationship." Lana says.

"Lana, I know I haven't had much time to talk to you lately. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about the other day?" Clark asks. Lana walks up closer to him.

"Yeah. I guess that is why I came over now. I just started driving, not knowing where I wanted to go. Clark, you're the only one that has time to listen to the problems that make up my life." She says, stepping a little bit closer and looks up at him. Clark is kind of uncomfortable with this sudden close moment, but the last thing he wants to do is push he away. What they both don't know is there is a set of eyes on them from across the field. Sophie watches closely. She knows that it is Clark and Lana and she can tell how close they are to each other. _There just close friends_, she reminds herself.

"I will always have time for you." Clark assures Lana.

"The biggest reason I left Paris is you, Clark. You are the only one that I _know_ cares about me." She says and puts her hand on his arm. _She is sick of waiting. Sick of settling for Jason and sick of this Sophie girl. Clark is what she wants. Clark is what she needs._

Sophie sees this from across the field, and that is it. She is going to give Lana a piece of her mind. Clark is _hers_.

Dense Clark just looks at Lana. Of course he has no idea what Lana is trying to do.

"Sophie." Clark says, watching as she walks toward them.

"Ok, now. I have always thought nothing of it, you talking to my boyfriend. You and Clark are just friends, there's nothing going on." Sophie says, angry.

"Sophie, there is nothing…" Clark starts to tell her.

"I'm talking to her, Clark." She says to him and points toward Lana. "What do you think? That I'm just going to sit here and let little miss perfect lure my boyfriend to her? I don't know what you were saying, but I know the point of it." She glares at Lana.

"Excuse me?" Lana asks, giving a half laugh. "Maybe you're forgetting something, I _have _a boyfriend. Clark and I are friends. So whatever you thought was going on, you're wrong. I thought you were nice, but your nothing but a b!tch." Lana tells Sophie. _Nobody gets away with calling ME little miss perfect_. Clark just stands there, shocked at these two girls that he cares about going at each other, over him. That and it's not everyday that sees Lana with an attitude, and not be possessed by anything.

Sophie stands there with her mouth slightly open and a look of disgust on her face. Lana had enough and she walks back to her jeep, and drives off.

"You just stood there and let her talk about your girlfriend like that?" Sophie asks Clark.

"What! You're going to say that to me, while you talk to _her_, my friend like that? This is your fault for coming over here." Clark tells her.

"And what would have happened if I didn't? One more second and her lips would be all over yours!" She yells at him.

"Nothing would have happened! Lana and I are just friends, just what she said." Clark tells her.

"Whatever Clark. I know what she was doing. And you're just defending her." She says and walks away.

"Sophie! Come on, talk to me." Clark calls after her.

"I'm done talking." She says and continues to walk.

------------------------------

The next day at school, Clark heads straight for Sophie's locker to talk to her. He sees her and she looks terrible. She is still amazingly beautiful, but Clark can tell she isn't happy.

"Sophie, we need to talk." Clark says to her.

"Yeah, we do. Yesterday wasn't good." She says to Clark.

"I know. You need to understand that Lana and I are always going to be friends. If you can't accept that, maybe we shouldn't be together." Clark tells her.

"I'm sorry, i just don't want anything to get in the way of us being together." Sophie says with a smile.

"I hate you being mad at me. Can we put this behind us?" Clark asks.

"How is this for an answer?" She asks and gives him a soft kiss.

"Perfect." He smiles. Lana walks up.

"Sophie, I wanted to apologize." Lana says to her.

"Apologize to yourself." Sophie tells her and walks away.

"I'm sorry. I tried talking to her." Clark apologizes to Lana.

"It's fine." She says, disapointed. _Yep, still a b!tch_

------------------------------------


	24. 24

The next two weeks pass by uneventful. Clark has to be careful where he takes Sophie, to make sure Lana isn't there. Sophie still thinks Lana is trying to steal her boyfriend, and Lana just stays out of her way. Every minute that doesn't involve chores and Sophie, Clark spends with his car on his track. His car still isn't fast enough for him, so he takes some of the money he's had saved up and spends it making it the fastest car in Smallville. Except for Lex's cars of course. Clark also has told Lex of his dreams of racing.

"Clark, I'd be happy to jump start your racing career by buying you the fastest racecar the rules allow. With you driving, I'm sure it would make a great investment." Lex tells him.

"I appreciate your offer Lex, but I want to do this on my own. I want to have the satisfaction in knowing I built my career without any help from anyone." Clark says to Lex.

"That's understandable. Just say the word, if you need anything." Lex tells Clark and walks out of the loft.

----------------------------------

Clark drives Sophie to school the next morning. His punishment is over and he's been able to see Sophie as much as he wants again.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" She asks.

"There is a half-mile track in GrandVille I haven't been too. We can go if you want." Clark suggests.

"Sure. I'd love to." She smiles.

"What's it going to take, for you to wear one of your mini skirts I like so much?" He asks.

"Just a kiss." She says and leans closer to him. "Two and I'll let you see what's under it too."

"What do I get for three?" He asks with a mischievous smile.

"And I'm all yours." She says. Clark stops the car in the school parking lot.

"I love you." Clark tells her and kisses her gently.

"I love you too, Clark." Sophie says and her eyes light up.

-------------------------------------

As Clark and Sophie drive back home after school, they don't think anything of the black car a few spaces behind them. The car follows Clark all the way to the farm and stops on top of the hill above the Kent farm and Sophie's house. A man looks through binoculars at Clark dropping Sophie off and driving up the drive to the farm.

"I got you now." The man says and puts down the binoculars. He writes down the address and directions to the Kent farm and drives away, back from where he came.

----------------------------

Lex sits at his desk in his office. An intercom on his desk beeps and a female voice answers.

"Mr. Luthor, there is a man here to see you."

"Who is it?" Lex asks.

"A Mr. John Fareless." She says.

"Let him in." Lex tells her. John opens the door to Lex's office and steps in.

"Lex." He greets his friend and sits down in a chair.

"John, how is everything?" Lex asks, pouring them some drinks.

"Good, good. Jake has given me some time off. The seasons almost over and there isn't much to do until next season." John tells him.

"Your brother made quite an impression on my friend, Clark Kent." Lex says.

"Yeah, Clark is quite the interesting young man." John says.

"And why do you say that?" Lex asks, interested.

"His little run in at Eldora. There is something about him, that is out of the ordinary." John tells Lex.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the information I sent you on the Smallville meteor rocks, would it?" Lex asks.

"I searched through the records of all the strange happenings in Smallville and your friend, Clark seems to have had a hand in most of them. Have you ever wondered why?" John asks.

"Every day since my Porsche ran off that bridge four years ago." Lex replies.

"With the proper funding, my scientist skills could give you answers…" John suggests.

"I am funding you to research meteor rocks, not Clark Kent!" Lex raises his voice.

"Lex! This could uncover something bigger than we could ever imagine." John argues.

"This conversation is over. I am warning you, leave your investigation off my friend. Do not make me say it twice." Lex tells him through gritted teeth.

------------------------------------


	25. 25

Saturday night, Clark goes over to Sophie's house to pick her up. He honks his horn when he stops in front of her house. She walks out looking beautiful as ever, wearing a white mini skirt and black shirt barely covering her.

"Hey Clark." She greets him and gives him a long kiss.

"Hey." He smiles, pleasantly surprised at her greeting. They drive through town, approaching the Talon. "How about we stop and get something to drink for the way there?" Clark suggests.

"I don't think so, Lana is probably there." She says.

"I don't see why you still have a problem with her. She has a boyfriend, Sophie. I'm not going anywhere. She's not going to steal me away." Clark tells her.

"I don't trust her, Clark. I'm sorry, I just don't." She says.

_Oh well. I tried_, Clark thinks and drives on.

------------------------------------

They pull into the track parking lot and are greeted by the sounds of roaring cars. _Must be practice or something_, he thinks. Clark takes her hand and leads her toward the track. They walk into the stands and sit down. Sophie looks at the beat up, low budget racecars.

"I take it these drivers are not pro?" She giggles.

"Yeah, your right. But for most, this is how they start." He tells her and watches the cars go around the track. Most of the cars are older Camaros, Monte Carlos and a few Mustangs. Sophie notices Clark intrigued with the cars.

"You really want to be out there, don't you?" She asks.

"Yeah, I do. I just wish I could afford a car." Clark tells her.

"Are you sure you don't want to take Lex's offer?" Sophie asks her.

"Lex is my friend and all, but I don't want my racing funded by Luthor money." Clark says. After all the races are over, Clark stands up getting ready to leave.

"Now before you all leave, it's tradition here at Grandville Speedway for a spectator to take on the races winner. Ten cars, first one to beat him gets three hundred dollars. Got a car good enough to beat Grandville's best? Prove it." The commentator says over the track's sound system.

"Clark! I know your car is fast, go out there!" Sophie urges.

"Alright." Clark says and runs out of the stands. He gets in his car and pulls up in line at the entrance of the pits. Clark is about third in line. The car in front of him is a brand new 04' Mustang. All three cars get beat and Clark is next. He drives out on to the track next to the #79 Camaro that won the race. The flagman drops the green flag and they take off. The other car stomps on the pedal and spins the tires. Clark eases on to the gas and takes off in front. Clark goes too high in to the first corner and the other car roars into the lead. Clark pulls in behind him going down the backstretch and smiles as he nears the last corner. "Time to show who the real winner is." Clark says to himself and goes a little harder into the turn than the other guy. Clark's car slams in to the back of the other car, sending him sideways. The driver saves the car before he spins out, but Clark is already gone. Clark crosses the finish line and wins the race. The crowd cheers as Clark stops the car on the finish line the next time around.

"The winner of the spectator races… Clark Kent!" The commentator announces. Clark smiles and holds up his arm. A rather hot trophy girl goes out and hands Clark a small trophy with the three hundred dollars in cash hanging out the top.

"Thank you." Clark says politely and takes the trophy. She goes to give Clark a kiss on the cheek. Before she does, she gets pushed out of the way.

"Back off, trophy slut." Sophie tells her.

"Sophie, come on." Clark says, trying to pull her back.

"Your right, that whore isn't worth it." Sophie says coldly and gets in the car. Clark picks up the trophy and gets in the driver's seat. He drives off the track through the pits. A man signals for him to stop and walks up to Clark's window.

"Oh no, you really did it this time Sophie." Clark says and rolls down the window.

"I'm not here about your girlfriend. I saw your race out there. You really put it to that guy. So where do you race at?" He asks.

"Oh, I don't race. I don't have a car." Clark tells him.

"Really? That's a shame because you're pretty good on the track." The man says to Clark.

"Thanks. I wish I could, I just don't have the money." Clark says.

"Well, my name is Todd Wrangler. I tried racing, but couldn't cut it. I'm actually looking for a driver that can drive my car every weekend." He tells Clark.

"Wow." Is all Clark can say.

"I pay for everything, all the driver does is drive. You interested?" He asks with a smile.

"Of course I am." Clark says.

"Thursday afternoon is practice. Come by next week and I'll introduce you to your car." Todd tells him.

"Alright, thank you." Clark smiles and Todd pats the top of his car and walks away.

"Clark! You got it!" Sophie says excitedly.

"I can't believe it." He says and kisses her.

"It's alright. I know you'd rather want to kiss me." She smiles. "Can we go someplace quiet?" She asks.

"Sure." Clark says.

---------------------------------------

Clark pulls into the Grandville Park parking lot and stops the car. There overlooking a small lake and the moonlight reflects off of it.

"It's beautiful." She comments.

"Not near as beautiful as you." Clark smiles at her. She giggles.

"Clark, that line was bad." She tells him.

"Ok, how is this one?" He asks and kisses her softly. Clark pulls away back into his seat, but Sophie follows him, keeping her lips locked on his. She gets on his lap, facing him and continues to kiss him. After several minutes, She pulls away.

"Clark?" She asks, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Sophie?" He asks.

"I want you, all of you. I've never felt this strongly about anyone. It's time we really show how much we love each other." Sophie tells him.

"Ok. Let's go someplace... a little more comfortable." Clark says and starts the car.

--------------------------------------


	26. 26

"I better call my parents and tell them I can't come home tonight. I need something good to tell them." Clark says as he drives.

"Here, use my cell phone." Sophie tells him and hands him her phone. "It's what, almost twelve? Were already an hour away. Just tell them your tired and you don't want to risk driving home."

"Good idea." Clark agrees and dials his number. "Hey, it's Clark. No, everything's fine. The races ran a little over and we're just leaving. Grandville is over an hour away and I'm pretty tired, can we just stay here for the night? I know, we're just tired. Are you sure? Ok, thanks. I'll be home in the morning. Bye." Clark says and hangs up.

"You're not in any trouble, are you?" She asks.

"Well they weren't pleased… but they agreed it was for the best." Clark tells her.

"There's a motel right there." Sophie says and points to their right. Clark pulls into the Grand Motel. _Real original name_, Clark thinks sarcastically.

"I feel cheap taking you to a motel." Clark says to Sophie.

"You wont once we get in there, I guarantee it." Sophie tells him seductively and Clark smiles. Clark stops the car and they get out. They walk into the lobby and walk up to the front desk. A man not much older than Clark has his feet on the desk and has headphones on, listening to music.

"Excuse me." Clark says and the man doesn't respond. Clark has to shake his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asks, then he notices Sophie in her clothes. His eyes widen and he looks her up and down.

"We want a room." Clark glares at him.

"Bed or no bed?" He asks with a smile.

"What?" Sophie asks.

"Something tells me there won't be any sleeping tonight." The man says.

"Something tells you that is none of your da mn business." Clark tells him.

"Ok, ok. Room number seven is empty, here's your key. And if you need anything, my services will be available." He grins at Sophie. She rips the key from his hand.

"And if you don't keep your mouth shut, your services will be _un_available for a long time." She smiles. "Catch my drift?" She asks and walks away with Clark.

------------------------------------

They get in the room and notice it is far different from the one at Eldora. "Well, this is nice." Sophie says sarcastically.

"Who cares? I won't be paying much attention to the room." Clark smiles and starts kissing her. She wraps her arms around him and Clark pushes her back on to the bed. They fall on to it, bouncing slightly and Sophie rolls Clark on to his back. She leans back and pulls her shirt up over her head. Clark gasps, as she doesn't have anything on under it.

-----------------------------------

Out in the parking lot, other business is going on. A black van pulls up in front of the motel. All the back windows are blacked out and two men come out of the back doors.

"This should teach Mr. Portland who he's dealing with." One man tells the other. "Nobody refuses the boss." The other man smiles and takes out a small black box. He pushes the button and a red light lights up.

"It's set. Let's get out of here." He says and both men run into a nearby alley.

------------------------------------

Back in the room, Clark and Sophie are still making out. Clark rolls her back on to her back and his lips move on to her neck and keeps moving lower and lower.

A loud blast suddenly goes off, shattering the windows and blasting the wall in on them. Sophie screams and Clark hugs her, protecting her.

Outside, it looks like a war zone. There is nothing more of the van than a smoldering pile of metal. The whole outer wall of the motel is blasted in. Back inside, Clark pushes the crushed wall off of them as if it was a feather. "Are you ok?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, what happened?" She asks.

"I think a bomb went off. Let's get out of here." Clark says and helps Sophie to her feet. She starts walking outside and Clark stops her. "You better put this on, first." He says with a smile, holding a dusty piece of clothing.

"Yeah, I better." She says and slips it back over her. They walk outside and a police car with the sirens flashing pulls up. A few other guests are coming out of the wreckage too.

"Would you like to tell me what happened here?" The officer asks the clerk that was at the front desk.

"Yeah, the wall was blew in like a bomb went off!" He shouts. "I'm gonna lose my job over this. My boss leaves me in charge and we get bombed!" Clark uses his x-ray vision to see if anyone else is in the building and it's empty. He also scans the area near by and notices two skeletons huddled behind a dumpster in the alley.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Clark tells Sophie and runs off toward the alley.

"Clark, what?" She asks but he's already gone. Clark runs into the alley.

"I know you two had something to do with this! So why not come out and save me the trouble of finding you and kicking your ass!" Clark calls out. One of the man comes out, holding a gun.

"And what are you gonna do, boy?" He asks. His partner comes out after him.

"Don't tempt me." Clark warns. "You almost killed me and my girlfriend in there, along with other innocent people. Turn yourself in and I won't have to hurt you." Clark tells them. The man laughs.

"Oh, I'm scared! Run away little boy, this doesn't concern you." He tells Clark. Clark walks toward him. "Stop!" The man commands. Clark ignores him. The man fires his weapon at Clark, unloading it. Clark dodges them all and superspeeds towards the two men, forcing them both to the ground. The police hear this and pull their weapons out, running toward the sounds.

"Clark!" Sophie screams and runs after them.

"Woah, stay here. You don't want to get hurt." The clerk tells Sophie, grabbing her. He grabs a little too close to her breasts and her defenses kick in.

"Get off of me!" She tells him strongly and knees him in the crotch.

"Services… temporarily… unavailable." He groans and falls over. Sophie runs after the police officers. Clark detains the two men easily until the police get there.

"These men tried to kill me and I know they know more about the bombing." Clark tells them as they handcuff the suspects.

"You don't know sh!t, you_ freak_!" The man yells.

"Shut up! You're under arrest." The officer tells him. Clark walks out of the alley and Sophie runs to him.

"Clark! I'm so glad your ok! Why would you go after them?" She asks.

"Because I wasn't about to let them get away with this. And they almost hurt you. I won't let anyone get away with hurting you." Clark tells her. The suspect glares at Clark as he is lead out of the alley by the police.

"Oh!" Sophie says and covers her hand over her mouth.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Clark asks, grabbing her shoulders. Her eyes fill with tears and she removes her hand from her mouth.

"That man. He killed my brother!" She screams and points at him.

-------------------------------


	27. 27

"That man. He killed my brother!" She screams and points at him.

"Sophie, are you sure?" Clark asks her.

"Yes. I can recognize those eyes anywhere." She says, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's ok, Sophie." Clark tells her and she buries her head into his chest. "They got him now, he won't hurt anyone now."

"I know. It just brought memories back that I want to forget." She tells Clark.

"Excuse me, miss. Could I have a few words with you?" One of the officers asks.

"Sure. Clark, come with me." She says and pulls Clark toward him.

"I couldn't help overhearing. What is your name?" He asks, getting out a pad of paper.

"Sophie Krue. My brother was David Krue." She tells him.

"Ok, and what exactly happened?" He asks her.

"It was a couple of years ago and that man and someone else came in to a store we were shopping at. They robbed the store and when my brother tried to stop them, that man shot my brother and his partner. He got away." Sophie tells him the story.

"Ok, thank you for the information. We'll be in contact with you later to tell you what's gonna happen. This guy probably has committed multiple crimes in his past, so chances are, you won't have to testify in court." The officer tells her.

"But I want to. I don't want him to get away for what he's done." Sophie explains.

"I can guarantee you he won't be getting away for a very long time, so don't worry. Thank you for your time." He says and walks away.

"Are you ok?" Clark asks her.

"Yes, I'm fine. That bastard is going to finally get what he deserves." Sophie tells him.

----------------------------------

Clark walks in the door around 2:30 in the morning after dropping Sophie off. He heads straight for the kitchen to get something to eat. Sleep can wait. Clark looks in the refrigerator in search for food, when the lights in the kitchen turn on.

"Who's there? I have a shotgun and I'm not afraid to use it!" Jonathon shouts.

"Woah, easy dad. It's just me, Clark." Clark says, turning around.

"Clark, what are you doing home?" He asks.

"Jonathon, what's going on?" Martha asks, coming down the stairs.

"It's just Clark." He answers.

"Uh, the motel we were staying at had some problems." Clark says. "These two men tried to bomb the building."

"What? Is everyone ok?" Martha asks.

"Yeah, nobody was hurt. I was able to find the men and turn them over to the police." Clark tells him.

"That's good. Do the police have any idea who they are?" Jonathon asks.

"Yeah, it turns out one of the men murdered Sophie's brother a couple years ago." Clark tells them.

"Sophie's brother was murdered? That's awful." Martha says.

"Yeah. I'm just glad she wasn't hurt." Clark says.

"We all are, Clark." Jonathon says and puts his arm around Clark.

"One thing good came out of tonight, though." Clark tells them.

"What's that?" Jonathon asks.

"At the track, there were these spectator races. I entered my car and won." Clark says and points to a trophy on the table.

"That's great, Clark!" Martha congratulates him and examines the trophy.

"I talked to a guy afterwards that is looking for a driver. He offered me the job if I want it. I have to be there Thursday to try out the car." Clark tells them.

"Wow, that's great. I'm proud of you, son." Jonathon says and gives him a hug.

"Really, so I can?" He asks.

"Of course you can. I don't want to stand in the way of your dream." He tells Clark.

"Thanks. I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." Clark tells them and heads for the stairs.

"Goodnight Clark." Martha says as he climbs the stairs.

"Night." Clark calls out.

---------------------------------------

Clark wakes up to the sound of his bedroom door opening. He looks toward the door and is surprised to see Lana there. She walks in with a smile on her face and is wearing dark red lingerie, showing off every beautiful curve of her body.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I needed someone to talk to." She says, standing at the foot of his bed.

"What is it?" Clark asks, starting to get out of bed. She holds out her hand, and he stops.

"Jason and I broke up. I caught him with some girl in my bed." Lana tells him.

"Lana, I'm sorry." He tells her.

"It's ok, I don't love him. The truth is, Clark… I'm in love with you. I always have, but I've just been too blind to see it." She tells him with a soft look in her eyes. Clark's eyes meet hers and he just melts. She is so beautiful and he needs to have her.

"Lana… I love you too." Clark tells her and she smiles.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Let me get more comfortable and I'll join you." She says and reaches for the straps on her dress. Clark's pulse races as she slips the straps over her shoulders and lets the dress drop to the floor. His mouth drops as he lets his eyes roam down her gorgeous body. "You like?" She asks and licks her lips seductively.

"More than you could ever imagine." Clark smiles. She climbs on to his bed, on top of him and moves her face close to his. "Your all I want, Lana. Your all I need." Clark tells her and kisses her lips. The kiss grows more passionate and her tongue snakes into his mouth. He runs his hands down her back and grabs her ass. Lana grinds her hips against his and Clark feels himself responding. Her eyes widen as she feels this. She runs her hands down him and grabs him.

"Oh! He's finally awake." She smiles. Clark responds by rolling her on her back and starts to…

Clark sits up in bed quickly, trying to catch his breath. He looks around the room for Lana and she's nowhere to be seen. "You have to be _kidding_ me!" Clark says and falls back on his bed, putting his hands to his face. He hasn't had a dream like that about Lana in a long time. And none near as detailed as the one he just had. It was so real! _What does this mean?_

He asks himself. Suddenly he gets a knot in his stomach. He's in love with Sophie, not Lana. Even though it was just a dream, he can't get the feeling that he cheated on her out of his mind. "Clark, you didn't do anything wrong." He tells himself. _It was just a dream_. Besides, he would never cheat on her. He needs to talk to her, so he grabs the phone off his nightstand.

"Hey, Sophie?" He asks.

"Clark, do you know what time it is?" She asks. "Is anything wrong?" She changes her tone.

"No, everything is fine. I just had to tell you that I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She says and Clark can tell she's smiling.

"I just had a bad dream, and I wanted to talk to you." Clark tells her.

"Aw! You had a nightmare?" She asks, as if it was the cutest thing in the world.

"No, I didn't have a nightmare! It just wasn't a dream I should have." He says.

"Ok, you want to talk about it?" Sophie asks.

"No! No, it's ok. Just hearing your voice is enough." He tells her and she giggles.

"You always know how to make me smile, Clark." She tells him.

"I need to see you today. Can you come by sometime? We can take a walk." Clark suggests.

"Sure. Let's talk then." She says.

"Ok, bye." Clark says and hangs up.

-----------------------------------------


	28. 28

The next day, Clark and Sophie sit together on the other side of the barn. She sits in Clark's arms and they look out over the field. Clark kisses her neck softly and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"There is no place I'd rather be right now." She tells him with a smile.

"I could think of a better place. Expensive hotel room… all alone…" He whispers.

"Oh shut up." She says, pushing him.

"I'm just as happy doing this." Clark tells her and kisses her lips.

"Clark!" He hears his dad calling. Him and Sophie get up and walk around to the other side of the barn.

"Yeah dad?" Clark asks, walking towards them. His mom and dad are walking to the truck.

"The hospital just called. They said Chloe just came in with multiple broken bones. Apparently, she is asking for us." Jonathon tells Clark.

"What happened?" Clark asks concerned.

"They didn't say. You taking your car?" He asks.

"Yeah." Clark says and runs over to his car. Sophie follows and gets in.

"I hope she's ok." Sophie says.

"Yeah, me too. I want to know what happened." Clark says and takes off.

-------------------------------------

Clark walks up to the front desk at the hospital with Sophie and his parents close behind.

"I'm Clark Kent, could you tell me what room Chloe Sullivan is in?" He asks the lady behind the desk.

"Um, I'm sorry but there isn't a Chloe Sullivan here." She tells him and Clark looks confused.

"Wait a minute, the hospital just called me saying she just came in." Jonathon tells her.

"There must have been a mistake." She says with an apologetic face.

"What kind of sick person would do this?" Jonathon asks.

"I don't know, but I think it's more than just a prank." Clark says.

"We better get back to the farm." Jonathon says and they head for the doors.

--------------------------------------

Little do they know that a white van waited for them to leave the farm. Once they were gone, the van pulled up the drive and stopped in front of the barn. Two guys and a woman get out, followed by John Fareless. One guy and the girl carry a black and silver briefcase.

"Ok, I want a microphone in every corner of this place. Keep them well hidden, they can not find out. Hurry, we don't have much time." He tells them and each one hurries off in a different direction. John leans back on the van and smiles. One of the men goes up to Clark's loft and finds his stereo. He pulls open one of the speakers and inserts a small device. Inside the house, the woman pulls open the battery on the phone and puts one in there. Soon, they all hurry back to the van. "Is it all set?" John asks.

"Yeah, we'll be able to hear everything." The man says.

"Good. Let's get out of here." John says and they pile into the van.

-----------------------------------

Clark and Jonathon pull back into the drive to the farm and stop in front of the house. Everything looks fine.

"Well, everything looks alright." Jonathon says, looking around.

"I don't know, I'll check the barn." Clark says heads into the barn with Sophie.

"Ok and we'll check the house." Jonathon says and walks toward the house with Martha. Soon they meet back up in the driveway, not finding anything. "I guess we have nothing to worry about." Jonathon smiles.

"Yeah, must have been just a mistake." Clark agrees. "Come on, Sophie. Let's go up to the loft." He says and leads her back into the barn. Clark turns around to talk to Sophie once they get up there, and she throws herself at him, kissing him. She takes Clark by surprise and is able to push him down on to his couch. They both get lost in the moment and go at each other. Sophie runs her hands under his shirt and up his chest and Clark's hands are busy pulling her shirt off and undoing her bra. His lips move down to her neck and she helps Clark with her bra. They both jump when someone clears their throat.

"Dad!" Clark shouts, surprised. Sophie's face turns red and she folds her arms in front of her chest.

"I… gotta go." She says embarrassed and runs out.

"Clark! What were you doing?" Jonathon asks.

"We were… we were…" Clark stutters, not knowing what to say.

"It was obvious what you two were doing! Clark, what is going on with you?" He asks.

"Nothing! Just for once in my life, I'm in a relationship with someone I really care about." Clark tells him.

"That's fine, but your 17, Clark! You don't need to be doing that yet." Jonathon tells Clark.

"Don't tell me what I need!" Clark shouts, getting up off the couch. "We're almost adults and we know what we're doing!"

"Almost! Your still my son and I know what's best for you." Jonathon tells him.

"_I _am the only one that decides what's best for me. And our love life is none of your business." Clark says and superspeeds out of the barn.

"Clark! Come back!" Jonathon calls through the loft window. Clark stops at his track and sits down on one of the benches he made. He's tempted to take Sophie and run off to where no one can find them. But running away is not the answer.

---------------------------------------

Back in the house, Jonathon and Martha talk at the kitchen table.

"I really don't know what's going on with him. Ever since Sophie came here, he's been getting further and further away." He tells his wife.

"It's not her. Clark is a teenager, this stuff is going to happen." Martha tells him.

"I know, Martha. Just what are we going to do?" Jonathon asks her.

"There isn't anything we can do. We have taught Clark everything we can. We just have to hope he will make the right decisions." Martha says to Jonathon.

------------------------------------


	29. 29

Clark was so angry and caught up with everything, that he didn't hear a car pull up and stop. Nor did he notice Lana walking up to him.

"Hey Clark, what's wrong?" She asks, sitting down next to him.

"Lana, hi." Clark says surprised and kind of nervous after his dream last night. "Uh, just a fight with my dad."

"Is everything ok?" She asks, getting concerned.

"Yeah, it's just normal family drama I guess. What do I expect after Sophie and I get caught in the loft going at each other's clothes." Clark tells her. Her shocked expression makes him realize he said too much.

"Well yeah, that would definitely spark an argument." She agrees with a half laugh.

"What bothers me the most is that they don't trust my decisions. It doesn't matter what road I take, they need to trust that I'll make the right decision in the end. There comes a time when I'm old enough and they need to let go." Clark explains.

"I felt the same way when I didn't want to go with Nell to Metropolis. But I was able to prove my point. You will too eventually, Clark." She tells him.

"Yeah, I guess. So what brings you out here?" He asks.

"Needed a friend. It seems like you're the only close friend I have anymore." Lana says.

"What do you mean?" Clark asks.

"Jason and I broke up." She tells him.

"Lana, I'm sorry." Clark tells her.

"It's ok, I don't love him." She says and Clark gets a flashback to his dream.

"_It's ok, I don't love him. The truth is, Clark… I'm in love with you. I always have, but I've just been too blind to see it." She tells him with a soft look in her eyes. Clark's eyes meet hers and he just melts. She is so beautiful and he needs to have her._

"_Lana… I love you too." Clark tells her and she smiles._

"_I don't want to be alone tonight. Let me get more comfortable and I'll join you." She says and reaches for the straps on her dress._

Clark gets up and backs away. "Lana, I really don't think we should do this. This is definitely not the right decision. You just got out of a long relationship…" He tells her. Lana laughs.

"What are you talking about? Clark, I didn't come here to do _that_." Lana tells him. Now it's Clark's turn to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I really haven't been thinking clearly. I sort of had a dream last night that you and Jason broke up. I know that sounds…" Clark trails off with a wave of his hand.

"No. It doesn't. It's not any worse than me seeing Jason's mom in a dream and seeing her the next day." She says.

"Dreams definitely are mysterious sometimes." Clark says, thinking of his.

"I wouldn't be surprised that you saw it coming. You would think I'd be devastated, but it feels as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. That relationship was going nowhere." Lana tells Clark.

"Your right, that does surprise me." Clark agrees. Lana looks up at him, into his eyes. She wants to tell him so bad how she feels, but she knows he doesn't feel the same way. She needs to get out of here, the pain squeezing her heart is too much.

"What's wrong, Lana?" Clark asks, noticing her pained expression.

"I… I need to get out of here." She stutters and turns toward her jeep.

"Lana, wait. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Clark calls after her. She stops and turns back around and catches his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I cant." She says and gets in. Clark stands there and watches her drive off. He hates seeing her like this. He wants to help, but he cant if she won't tell him what's wrong.

Lana drives down the road away from the Kent farm. She can hardly keep the wheel straight as she tries to wipe the tears from her eyes. Why doesn't she just leave, there is nothing left for her. Nothing left that she can have.

---------------------------------------

Sophie walks up the stairs in to Clark's loft. She just saw Lana and Clark talking and is fighting feelings of jealousy. Clark's loyalty to Lana sickens her. Clark is sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Clark, I just saw Lana leave." She says, announcing her arrival.

"Sophie. It wasn't what you think…" Clark starts explaining, walking toward her. She holds out her hand, signaling him to stop.

"It's ok, Clark. I trust you. I can't say I trust her, but that's just not gonna happen." Sophie tells him.

"Ok. I'm glad you're here." Clark tells her and gives her a kiss.

----------------------------------------------

Zoom in on the speaker of his stereo…

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, John is listening in from a van parked up the road. "Come on, Come on, enough with the teenage drama crap. I _know_ she knows more about him." He begs, listening closely.

----------------------------------------------

Zoom out of the speaker, back to Sophie and Clark…

----------------------------------------------

"Sophie, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Clark tells her, pulling her to the couch.

"What is it?" She asks.

"When you left a while ago… with half of your clothes on…" Clark smiles. "Me and my dad had an argument."

"Understandable." Sophie says.

"I basically told him we were almost adults and were old enough to make our own decisions. But I kind of think he was right. We are going too fast and need to cool down. Maybe it's a good thing we weren't able to do what we wanted in that motel room." Clark tells her.

"I guess. But this doesn't change how I feel about you." She tells him.

"I know. I just want us to do the right thing. There are a lot of things you don't know about me yet." Clark says to her.

"Like what?" She asks, getting interested. Clark needs to tell her how big this secret is, but not here. He doesn't need his dad getting on him about telling her too much.

"I'm going to tell you about my secret, just not here." Clark says and leads her to the stairs.

---------------------------------------------

John nearly chokes on his coffee. She is going to know everything! "No, no, no! Don't leave!" He yells and smacks the side of the van. He will not rest until he knows everything.

---------------------------------------------

Clark starts up the car and takes off down the driveway, spitting gravel up from the spinning tires. There isn't any rush, he just wants to get away from the farm for awhile.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"Saunder's gorge. It's a nice view of the stars." Clark tells her. He stops at the lookout point and they get out. Clark sits on the hood of his car and Sophie climbs on to his lap.

"It is beautiful." She agrees. Clark just stares at her pretty face. If only you knew the meaning of beautiful, he thinks. "Come on, you know what all these stars are. Show me some of them." Sophie tells him.

"Ok." Clark says and they lay back on to the hood of his car. He takes her hand in his and points out his favorite stars. At some point, their eyes meet and they get lost in each other's. From that point on, it turned in to a make out session on his car. They never got to his secret, which kind of relieved Clark.

-------------------------------------------

Clark walks in the door later that night, expecting a lecture.

"Clark, your home." Martha says.

"Yeah, sorry I left. I needed to get away for awhile." Clark apologizes.

"Son, we need to talk. And it's not about that." Jonathon tells him. Here it is, Clark thinks and sighs. "I know what's going on."

"Dad, you don't have to. I thought about it and your right. Sophie and I are getting too carried away. It's time to start acting responsible again." Clark tells Jonathon.

"Glad you think that." Jonathon smiles. "And I understand that you're a teenager and you will go through things like this. Just remember that we are a family and we _will_ work through this stuff."

"Ok, dad." Clark smiles. "I'm going to go up to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Clark." His mom says.

--------------------------------------


	30. 30

Thursday afternoon, Clark is on his way towards Grandville to practice the car. Sophie decided not to go with him so she is walking out of the school to the parking lot. Chloe said she could get a ride with her. As she walks, someone is in the bushes following her.

"Is someone there?" She asks, turning around. Sophie hears nothing so she keeps walking. She is just about to walk around the side of the building when someone grabs her shoulder. "What the h…" She starts and stops when she recognizes him. It's John, that guy they met in Ohio.

"It's ok." He says with a chuckle.

"Were you following me?" She asks.

"Just making sure you were alone." He tells her.

"Why would you…?" She starts asking, getting nervous.

"So Clark doesn't hear what we talk about." John answers.

"What is this about?" Sophie asks.

"Clark seems to be very special… would you know anything about that?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." She says, still not getting what he wants.

"So, you know?" John asks her.

"Know what?!" She asks, getting angry.

"Just give me your information on Clark and I'll leave you alone!" He insists.

"What! No! Even if I had any idea what you're talking about, I wouldn't tell _you_." She says to him.

"You're going to regret that answer." John warns her.

"Is that a threat?" She asks. "You know what? I'm going to leave, and you better not follow me. Because I can take care of myself better than you think." With that, she walks away.

------------------------------------------

Clark pulls his dad's truck in to the Grandville Speedway parking lot and through the gate to the pits. Next to a black trailer, is an all red 70's Camaro with a white #87 on the side. Clark parks his car and gets out, walking over to his new racecar. Todd walks over.

"What do you think?" He asks and sets a flat black helmet on the hood of the car.

"I think it's great." Clark answers with an excited smile.

"Now this isn't Nascar, but it's a start. This car, with the right driver, is capable of being in the top five. With as much money as I've put in to this car, it dmn well should. Think you can handle it?" Todd asks.

"The question is… Can it handle me?" Clark asks and grabs the helmet. Clark's response brings a smile to Todd's face. Clark climbs in through the window and flips the toggle switch on the dashboard. The engine rumbles to life and Clark joyously revs the engine a couple of times. He pulls out of the pits and roars out on to the track. The first lap, Clark runs around in 2nd gear just to get a feel of the track. Then he shifts into the next gear, taking off. After about 15 laps, Clark pulls it back in to the pits.

"How was that?" Clark asks, climbing out.

"That was great. 31.61 was your best lap, and that was only two tenths of a second off the pole from last week's race." Todd tells him.

"Now, just gotta see how I do in a crowd." Clark says.

"I have a feeling that won't be a problem. All we have to get now is a sponsor that doesn't mind a driver with no experience." Todd says.

"I have an idea on that." Clark tells him.

"Oh yeah? I know your friends with Lex Luthor, you think you can pull a few strings?" He asks.

"No, I doubt that people will respond nicely to a car with the Luthor name plastered all over it. This deal is a little closer to home. You mind if I take the car for a few days?" Clark asks.

"Not at all, go right ahead." Todd agrees.


	31. 31

Clark parks the truck towing the car in front of the barn. Jonathon, followed by Martha comes out of the house.

"So this is it, huh?" Jonathon asks.

"Yeah. Mr. Wrangler let me take it for a few days." Clark tells him.

"I think we can make room in the barn." Jonathon smiles and pulls open the barn door.

"Chloe is coming over with some decals. I'll make sure the Grandville crowd knows where Clark Kent is from." Clark says.

"I'm going to get back to work." Jonathon pats his shoulder and walks out the door. He passes Sophie as she walks in.

"Hi, Mr. Kent." She greets him.

"Sophie." Jonathon says without any emotion and keeps walking. Sophie doesn't like being on that side of Clark's dad, but she can understand after getting caught being undressed by Clark. Clark walks over to her and gives her a long kiss.

"I missed you out there watching me." He tells her.

"I missed you too, Clark." She smiles. "I guess it went well, as I see a racecar in your barn." Sophie says and runs her hand down the car.

"Yeah, it did." Clark admits and walks to her.

"You know what I missed the most?" She asks and puts her hand on his chest.

"Maybe." Clark answers and kisses her gently. Sophie kisses back and throws her arms around his neck. He picks her up and lays her down gently on the hood of the car.

"You know what I'm thinking?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but we can't do _that_." He tells her and she giggles. "But we can do something else…" Clark says and kisses her lips, then her neck.

"Do you two _ever_ get tired of making out?" Chloe asks, interrupting them.

"It's been three hours, we have to do something to make up for our lost time." Sophie tells her, getting off of the car.

"Oh, please…" Chloe says. "I have the decals out in the car."

"Ok, let's go get them." Clark says and heads for the door.

------------------------------------

After about two hours and a lot of slow peeling and sticking, the three of them have the car covered with decals. On the hood is a four-foot crow… The side says the "Smallville Torch"… The back of the car says "Go Crows"… And last but not least, above the doors on the roof has "Clark Kent, driver and reporter."

"There, I think they'll know where your from, Clark." Chloe says.

"Yeah, thanks for all your help. Can I count on you watching me?" Clark asks.

"Of course. Now are you two up for coffee at the Talon?" Chloe asks them both. Sophie gives her a sharp look. "Oh no, I forgot. Ok well, see you at school tomorrow." Chloe says and turns to walk away.

"Bye Chloe." Sophie says.

"Come on, you can stay for dinner." Clark says and they both walk toward the house.

--------------------------------------------

The three Kents and Sophie sit at the table after dinner.

"Uh, there is something you guys should know…" Sophie starts.

"What is it?" Martha asks.

"Clark, you remember that guy John we met in Ohio?" She asks.

"Yeah, Jake's brother." Clark says.

"He approached me at the school today after Clark left." Sophie tells them.

"He did? Why is he here?" Clark asks, confused.

"He said something about Clark being special, and he wanted to know what it was. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. What did he want?" She asks. Clark looks to his dad and he can see the fear in his eyes.

"Clark, special? I have no idea." Jonathon lies.

"What did he do after you told him that?" Clark asks.

"He threatened me. He said I would regret my answer." Sophie tells them.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you, all he wants is to scare you." Jonathon assures her.

"He was following me in the bushes. He came out and told me he wanted to be alone with me. I thought he wanted to rape me or something." She says. Her look just wants to make Clark hold her in his arms and make her feel better, but he settles with squeezing her hand assuring under the table.

"Oh, hunny. We're so sorry he approached you like that." Martha tells her and rests her hand on her shoulder.

"Sophie, maybe you should go on home. We need to talk to Clark about something." Jonathon tells her.

"Okay." She agrees and gets up.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Clark asks.

"No, I'll be fine. Trust me." Sophie smiles and walks out the door.

------------------------------------------

John sits in his van trying to listen. Static is playing over the speakers.

"Come on! I haven't heard anything all afternoon. Useless, worthless pieces of junk!" He yells and slams his fist down, making the static worse.

------------------------------------------

"I can not believe he went after Sophie! What was I supposed to do? Run away and let those people get hurt, or for worse, dead?" Clark asks his parents, pacing the kitchen.

"Clark, calm down. We don't expect you to stand by and let people get hurt." Jonathon says.

"So, what do we do? He obviously has some idea that I'm not normal." Clark says.

"We can't do anything. He won't know unless we tell him. You just have to be extra careful. And Sophie can't know about your secret." Jonathon tells Clark.

"To be honest, I wanted to tell her the other day. But, I can't now. I don't want her to have that burden, especially when someone could be after it." Clark tells them.

"I know it's hard, Clark. If you two love each other as much as you say you do, you won't have to keep your secret forever." Martha tells her son and hugs him.

-----------------------------------------


	32. 32

Clark is on his way to Grandville Speedway, Saturday afternoon. Todd came by earlier to haul the car there. Sophie is getting a ride with Chloe later.

----------------------------------------

Sophie is walking out of the school towards the parking lot, the same way she did when John surprised her. She watches the bushes nervously as she walks. Sophie is watching the bushes so closely that she doesn't realize where she's walking and bumps into something hard and falls.

"What…?" She asks and looks up at a large man dressed in black and a ski mask. "Please…" She begs and tries to crawl backwards.

"Shut up, b!tch." He tells her and another guy scrambles out from behind him and grabs her. An all black car with tinted windows screeched to a stop behind them. Sophie screams as the two men toss her into the back of the car. "We got her, let's go!" The man yells and the car squeals off. A few minutes later, Chloe pulls up in her car.

"Sophie?" She calls out the window, completely oblivious of what just happened.

----------------------------------------

We pick up after Clark practices and qualifies the car. He qualified 9th fastest, about middle of the field. Clark is now pushing his car up to the starting line, when someone catches his attention.

"Clark! Clark, over here!" Chloe calls from the other side of the fence, waving a digital camera.

"Chloe… where's Sophie?" He asks, looking around Chloe.

"Wait, I thought she was with you." Chloe says, confused.

"Chloe! You were supposed to meet her after school." Clark tells her.

"Yeah, and she never showed up. I figured she must have changed her mind and caught a ride with you." Chloe tells Clark.

"Well no, she isn't here." Clark says, worried.

"Clark, don't worry. She probably got picked up by her parents or something. You know how parents don't care what plans you already have." She assures him.

"Yeah, I guess you're probably right." Clark agrees.

"Ok, these monkeys don't know what a press pass is, so how about a little help? I want to get a few shots of you and your car." Chloe tells him.

"Ok, sure. Hey, guys… she's with me." Clark calls to two security guards and they open the gate.

---------------------------------------------

The black car stops under a bridge in Smallville. The same bridge Lex's Porsche went off. The men get out and one pulls a taped and bound Sophie out of the car. John steps out of the shadows and walks up to her.

"Well, well, well. I said you would regret your answer didn't I?" John asks her. Sophie screams into the tape and John nods to one of the guys. He rips off the tape.

"Just let me go! You guys don't let me go in five minutes, Clark is going to come looking for me and you don't want that…" She lies.

"I don't think you are in the position to be making threats. Just tell me what I want." John tells her.

"What the hell do you want!" She screams.

"You know what I want! Tell me what this big secret Clark has." John tells Sophie.

"I don't know! I already told you that!" Sophie yells at him and tears start to run down her cheeks. John puts his hand to her face and wipes her tear away. She tries to jerk away, but he holds on to her with his other hand. "Let go of me." She commands.

"Your really beautiful, it's a shame you I have to do this to you." He says to her.

"I said, let go of me." She says through gritted teeth.

"You going to tell me what I want?" He asks.

"No! I won't." Sophie tells him and stares fearfully at him. She could still plead with "I don't know," but even if she did, she wouldn't tell him.

"Too bad." John says and smacks her hard with his right hand, knocking her down. Sophie looks back up at him with tears in her eyes and a busted lip. "Do what you want with her, I don't care. She's no use to me, just make sure she regrets keeping quiet." John tells the men and walks back into the shadows.

"My pleasure." One of the men says and gets down to her.

"Please! Don't do this!" Sophie begs to John, but he's already gone. The man gets on top of her and she screams.

"Hold still!" He yells at her and smacks her again.

-----------------------------------------------

Clark is on the pace lap of the race. He has to put his worries of Sophie in the back of his mind, he can't blow this deal. If he would of known what was happening to Sophie, he would stop and rescue her, but there is no way he could know. The green flag drops and the cars take off. It's a whole new world to Clark, but he's fitting in quick. Clark weaves through traffic up to third and is closing in on second place.

"Come on, one slip and I'll have you." Clark says as he gets right up to his bumper, rounding the turn. Clark shifts as he comes out of the turn and gives the car a bump. He goes into the turn a little two hard and slams into the second place car. Clark's car slides sideways and gets hit from behind, spinning the car around up the race track.

Jonathon and Martha Kent along with Chloe watch from the stands. "Oh, no, Clark!" Martha says nervously.

"It's ok, Martha. He's fine." Jonathon assures her.

The caution flag comes out and Clark drives the car away. Clark has to start all the way from the back because of his spin out, so he has work to do. Clark makes it all the way up to ninth when he gets the white flag. He's right behind two cars racing hard. Clark pulls the car high out of the last turn, making it three wide coming to the finish line. He ends up finishing in 8th.

Clark finally breathes as he slows the car down. "8th is good, 8th is good." He tries to convince himself.

"Good race, Clark!" Todd congratulates him as he gets out of the car.

"Yeah, I raced as hard as I could." Clark tells him.

"Clark!" Chloe calls with his parents on the other side of the fence.

"I'll be right back." Clark says and runs over.

"You did good!" Chloe tells him excitedly.

"Thanks, did Sophie ever show up?" Clark asks.

"No, sorry." Martha tells him and Clark looks disappointed.

----------------------------------------

Clark and Todd stand around the car. "Sorry about the damage on the back end." Clark apologizes.

"Don't worry about it, that's racing." Todd tells him.

"You got the car? I need to check on my girlfriend." Clark asks him.

"Yeah, go on. You did a good job, tonight." Todd says to Clark.

"Thanks, man. I'll see you later." Clark says and walks away.

--------------------------------------

Clark stops his Camaro in Sophie's driveway and runs up to the door. The house is dark, but it _is_ eleven-thirty at night. Clark knocks a couple of times.

"Sophie!" He calls after there is no answer. Clark gets suspicious and forces his way through the door. "Sophie?" He calls again and then he thinks he hears sobs coming from the kitchen. Clark runs after the sounds. When he gets into the kitchen, he fumbles for a light. Sophie lies on the floor, crying and looks up to Clark.

"Clark." She whispers. Clark runs to her and gets down on the floor. Her face is covered with bruises and bleeding.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry." He apologizes and hugs her. She just cries harder into his chest. "What happened?" Clark asks her and starts inspecting her.

"John. He came after me." She tells him quietly. Clark just stares at her.

"I'll kill him." Clark says, the anger building up inside him.

-------------------------------------


	33. 33

"Come on, I need to get you to the hospital." Clark says and gently picks her up. He carries her out to his car and sets her in the passenger seat. "There, is this ok?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She tells him and attempts a smile. Clark runs over to his side and starts up the car. Once he's out on the road, he accelerates quickly leaving in a cloud of dust.

"Where are your parents?" Clark asks.

"Metropolis. Be back Monday." Sophie says in as few words as possible.

"I am so sorry for leaving you, I should have stayed with you." Clark tells her.

"No Clark, please. Don't be sorry." She tells him quietly. Clark just looks at her, it _is_ his fault. She should want to get as far as she can from him. But, he searches her eyes and there is no sign of regret. No sign of resentment for him because of his secrets.

"Sophie, I love you so much." Clark tells her.

"And I love you, Clark." She says and smiles. Clark blows by a red truck on the opposite side of the road.

"My parents. I better call them." Clark says and dials a number on his cell phone. "Hey mom, it's me."

--------------------------------------

Jonathon and Martha traveling down the road in their truck.

"Clark, was that you we passed?" She asks. "Oh my gosh, is she alright? Ok, ok, we're on our way." She says and hangs up.

"What was that all about?" Jonathon asks his wife.

"Clark found Sophie in her house, he's taking her to the hospital." She tells him.

"We better get over there, hang on." He tells her and slams on the brakes, spinning the truck around.

--------------------------------------

Clark sits down beside Sophie's bed after she's had the medical attention she needed. Jonathon and Martha stand outside, Chloe is in with Sophie and Clark.

"Sophie, I am so sorry I wasn't there." Chloe apologizes.

"It's ok. There was three of them, they would have taken you too." Sophie tells her.

"I still feel bad. So what happened, what did they do to you?" Chloe asks. Sophie turns away and a few more tears fall from her eyes.

"Chloe." Clark says and gives her a look.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Chloe says, realization creeping over her face.

"I don't know what my problem is. It's not like I haven't done it before. It just wasn't my choice." Sophie says and wipes her tears away. She's more pissed off than anything. If her hands weren't tied, she would of beat the crap out of all three of them.

Clark walks out of the room, her last comment getting to him. No seventeen-year-old girl should experience that, let alone his own girlfriend. He's never been so angry in his whole life.

"Clark, what's wrong?" His mom asks as he storms out of the room.

"Do you know what she is saying in there?" He asks his parents. "I don't know what my problem is, it just wasn't my choice. John had her raped. No one deserves that! And it's my fault! It was my secret he was after." Clark tells his parents. "I just can't believe I put this all on her." He finds a spot on the wall that's covered in steel and punches it, leaving a small knuckle print.

"Clark, take it easy." Jonathon tells him and holds his arm.

"Take it easy." Clark snorts. He's just too mad. "I am going to find that bastard and he is going to pay." Clark tells Jonathon and rushes away. Jonathon just stares after him, there's nothing he can do. He just hopes that all he taught Clark will surface and his son will do the right thing.

-------------------------------------------------

Clark leans against the building.

Ok, now where would John hide? "The bridge!" Clark says and superspeeds away. He gets under the bridge and uses his xray vision to see into the woods. Clark sees some kind of metal object with a person inside, probably a van. He reaches into his pocket and slides the lead case open, releasing the power of the purple kryptonite. There is no any telling what he's going to do, and he doesn't want to end up revealing his secrets. He has anger in his veins and he doesn't need his powers to put fear into John.

Clark sneaks up behind the van and peaks in the windows. John is sitting there, listening to something. Hmm, wonder that could be. Clark rips open the door and jumps inside.

"Just who I was looking for." John smiles.

"Yeah, and your going to wish you never did." Clark says, ripping him up from his chair and tossing him out the back. He lands with a thud on the ground.

"Oh, this must be about your little girlfriend. Yeah, she was quite the treat for my guys." John tells him.

"When I'm done with you… I'm sure you'll regret you ever touched her." Clark says and starts walking up to him. John slowly reaches in to his pocket and Clark tries to kick his hand away. John has other ideas and moves his foot quickly, tripping Clark.

"Not today." John says and stabs a needle into Clark's neck. Clark screams as he feels a pain he's never experienced before. Must be the green kryptonite mixed in with the influence of purple kryptonite, is all Clark's mind can register. John empties the contents of his syringe and Clark starts to shake uncontrollably. That lasts only a few seconds and Clark goes limp, moments away from losing consciousness.

"I'm going to get the car. You won't move will you?" John asks with a laugh and walks away. Clark can barely move, let alone think. Cell phone, he remembers. Clark very slowly tosses the small phone up to his head after hitting re-dial.

"Clark?" Martha answers, concerned.

"Needle, kryptonite, Bridge." Clark mutters and loses consciousness.

"Clark!" Martha screams into the phone.

-------------------------------------------------


	34. 34

Martha rushes over to Jonathon.

"Martha, what's wrong?" He asks, worried over his wife's expression.

"Clark! John has him! All Clark could tell me was something about a kryptonite needle and a bridge." Martha tells him.

"I know where he's talking about. We need to go." Jonathon says and grabs his coat. Both of them run out of the hospital.

------------------------------------------------

Clark was taken to a small barn in the woods near the bridge. Two guards stand outside the doors, the same ones that kidnapped Sophie. Who knows where the third one is. John is inside at a table with microscopes, a jar of liquid kyrptonite, and other scientific equipment. Clark is strapped down to a table.

Clark starts to wake up and instantly feels a sharp pain throughout his whole body. A pain only brought by kyrptonite. He looks around the room and sees the equipment and John and remembers what happened. "Why… are you… doing this?" Clark struggles to get out. John turns around and smiles.

"Ah, your awake. And the answer to your question… I think you know why." John tells him and walks over to Clark.

"I thought… you were a good person. Why would you do this to another human being? Can't you see I'm just a kid?" Clark asks. He knows he won't get through to John, but he might as well try.

"This discovery could make my career! This is the big break I have been waiting for! No one is going to stop me. Do you hear me? No one!" John tells him and slams his hand on the metal table.

Clark begins to start realizing how serious this really is. John is not going to give up easily. This could be the end. More injections of kyrptonite, and it _will_ be the end. Maybe it's better this way, at least Sophie will be safe without people coming after her to get to Clark's secret. After all, Sophie being safe is worth anything to Clark.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jonathon and Martha rush out of the hospital and nearly knock a man down. Jonathon turns around to see if the man is ok.

"Hey, Jonathon Kent. It's Todd, Todd Wrangler. I heard about Clark's girlfriend and I kind of feel responsible since I convinced him to stay and race." Todd says to Jonathon.

"Sorry Todd, but Clark isn't here. We have to go." Jonathon tells him quickly and turns to go.

"Mr. Kent, is something wrong?" Todd asks, picking up on his urgency. Jonathon's first reaction is not to tell him and keep going, but he needs all the help he can get.

"Yeah, Clark's in trouble. We think this guy that beat up Sophie might have him."

"Well this sounds pretty bad, you could use some help. My truck is right over here…" Todd says and turns toward his truck.

Jonathon turns to Martha. "Martha, why don't you take the truck back to the farm. I'll call you with any news."

"Ok, be careful." She says and watches as Jonathon and Todd get in his truck.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jonathon and Todd sneak into the woods near the bridge. They come up to the barn and see the two guards on each side of the door.

"Let's go around to the other side of the barn and sneak up on them." Todd suggests.

"Ok. You take the right side, and I'll take the left." Jonathon says and they both sneak through the trees in opposite directions. Jonathon walks close to the barn and looks for something to knock out the guard with. He finds a rusty steel rod on the ground and picks it up. Jonathon sneaks to the corner and peaks around at the guard. He's just about to make his move and a stick crunches under his foot.

"What was that?" One guard asks.

"I don't know, check it out."

Jonathon has his back against the wall with his eyes wide. All he can hope for is to surprise him. "Hey!" The guard shouts as he spots Jonathon.


	35. 35

Jonathon has his back against the wall with his eyes wide. All he can hope for is to surprise him. "Hey!" The guard shouts as he spots Jonathon, only to get smacked in the head by the steel rod. He slumps to the ground, unconscious. Jonathon runs around the corner to find the guard in a headlock and Todd punching him.

"Here." Jonathon says and hits the guard in the back with the rod.

"Thanks." Todd says and gasps. "I don't think I would have been able to take him."

--------------------------------------------------

Clark begins to feel the kryptonite wear off and is getting stronger. He tries to move his arm that is clamped down to the table and the metal starts to creak. It's no use, the purple kryptonite is still effecting him from his pocket. John notices this.

"Getting stronger I see. This should stop it." He says and takes his kryptonite filled syringe.

"Please." Clark begs, and his eyes get wide.

"Shut up." John commands and walks over. Clark struggles to get free of the clamps, but isn't strong enough to break them.

----------------------------------------------------

Jonathon and Todd are just about to open the barn door.

"This guy that took Clark has mental problems, so don't put anything past him." Jonathon lies to him.

"Alright, let's get in there." Todd responds and they bust open the door. John is just about to inject Clark with more kryptonite, but whirls around when he hears the door bust open.

"Who the…" John starts before he realizes who it is.

"Get that thing away from my son!" Jonathon tells John, referring to the syringe.

"Well Clark, looks like your father is going to take the shot instead of you." John says and lunges at Jonathon with the syringe.

"Dad!" Clark yells. Todd jumps in front of Jonathon, swinging a metal chair at John. The chair smacks him, knocking him back on to the table with all the equipment and the jar of liquid kryptonite shatters over the floor.

"Clark." Jonathon says and rushes over to his son. "We need to get you out of here." He unclamps Clark and helps him off the table. Todd comes over and helps Jonathon get Clark out of the barn.

Once there out, Jonathon helps Clark to the ground. "Clark, are you ok?" Jonathon asks.

"My pocket." Clark tells him.

"Todd, why don't you bring the truck back here." Jonathon suggests and Todd walks off. Once he's not looking over them, Jonathon reaches into Clark's pocket and closes the case. It takes a moment for Clark to get his strength back.

"The purple kryptonite makes the green kryptonite worse." Clark explains.

"Well, I'm just glad I got you away from John in time." Jonathon says.

--------------------------------------------------

The sun is just starting to peak out over the horizon as Todd's truck pulls into the farm and stops in front of the house. Martha rushes outside to Clark.

"Clark! I'm so glad your ok!" Martha tells Clark and hugs him.

"Mom, I'm fine." Clark smiles.

"I know, I was just so worried." Martha says.

Jonathon turns to Todd. "Thanks for everything, Todd. I couldn't have done it without you. You saved my life."

"No problem." Todd says with a smile. "Clark, you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Clark answers.

"Ok, I better get some sleep since it's morning already." Todd says and walks back to his truck.

-----------------------------------------------

Clark gets about two hours of sleep, before he cant stand being away from Sophie any longer. He gets out of bed and takes a quick shower, then drives back to the hospital. As he gets to her room, he sees Sophie's parents with her. "What are they doing here? They weren't coming home until Monday." Clark says to himself.

"Clark." Sophie smiles when she sees Clark.

"Hey, sorry I left." Clark apologizes and kisses her cheek. Sophie's parents are not too thrilled to see him. "What are you doing back so soon? Sophie told me you wouldn't be back until Monday."

"We heard about her and came as quick as we could." Her mom explains.

"I'm really sorry this happened. I shouldn't of left her alone since John threatened her." Clark says.

"What? You were threatened? Why didn't you tell us?" Sophie's dad demands.

"Because I didn't think it was a big deal." Sophie tells him.

"Didn't think it was a big deal? Well, it was! I would have taken you away from here and from _him_ to keep you safe." He says, pointing at Clark. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Clark."

"That maybe so, but that doesn't mean it's his fault!" Sophie argues. "I love Clark, and I want to be with him. Even if that means risking my safety."

"No wonder you were hurt, your too naïve to realize all he's going to bring you is danger." Sophie's dad says and walks out of the room. Her mom gives them a look and follows out of the room.

"They never understand the way I feel." She says quietly.

"Don't worry, Sophie. It's ok." Clark tries to reassure her and kisses her forehead.

"So where did you go?" She asks, no idea what happened.

Clark sighs, not wanting to tell her. "I went after John."

"You what? Clark, you know what he did to me."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting my girl." Clark says. He tells her the rest of the story, leaving out the parts that involve his secret.

"Clark, I'm so glad your ok." Sophie tells him and hugs Clark.

---------------------------------------------------

Clark spends some more time with Sophie, telling her about his race and everything she missed. Shortly after that, her parents come back in.

Sophie stops him before he says anything. "Dad, I don't want to argue anymore on whose fault this was."

"I don't want to talk about that. Your mother and I have decided we're going to move out of state. It's just not safe enough for you here. You can argue all you want, our decision isn't changing." He tells her. Clark and Sophie just look open-mouthed at him.

------------------------------------------------


	36. 36

"What?!" Sophie responds. "How could you make a decision like that without me?"

"Because it's not your decision to make. We are your parents and we know what is best for you." Her dad tells her.

"What's best for me is Clark and I don't want to leave him." Sophie says and a few tears begin to fall. Clark notices this and squeezes her hand in an assuring way. Her dad walks back out of the room, but her mom stays.

"Sophie, please understand all we want is you to be safe." She says, looking sincerely sorry.

"Can't you see how much Clark means to me?" Sophie asks, almost pleading with her.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. But your safety is more important than your relationship with Clark."

"Don't tell _me_ what is important in my life." Sophie says and then suddenly gets angry. "Just leave."

"Sophie…"

"Leave!" Sophie orders with anger in her eyes. Her mom sighs and leaves the room. Clark sits down on the edge of her hospital bed and she snuggles up to him as close as she can. "I'm sorry you had to see all that."

"Don't worry about me." Clark tells her and kisses her forehead.

"I just don't want to leave you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." She tells him.

"Shhh." Clark shushes her and gives her a quick kiss. "We'll figure something out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sophie. I'm going to go home and get some rest. I just wanted to check on you." Clark tells her.

"Ok." Sophie hesitantly agrees. "I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Clark gives her another kiss.

------------------------------------------------------

Clark walks in the door and his parents are at the kitchen table with steaming mugs of something, probably tea.

"Clark, why did you leave? You need your rest." Martha tells him in a motherly way.

"I couldn't sleep. I had to see Sophie." Clark says and sits down at the table.

"Ok, you saw her. You want to get some sleep now?" Jonathon asks.

"Well, I definitely won't be able to sleep now."

"Anything wrong, son?" Jonathon asks, noticing a problem in Clark's voice.

"Her parents were there. And I already told you how much they don't like me after the Ohio trip." Clark tells them.

"Did they say something to you?" Martha asks.

"No, the problem is more like the argument they had with Sophie. I guess they were really concerned with her kidnapping and everything. They want to move out of state."

"Aw, hunny. I'm sorry." Martha comes over and hugs Clark. "Because of what happened?"

"Yeah, and I'm not talking just to Missouri or anything. Out of state as in New York." Clark says.

"That's understandable I guess. We would do the same thing to protect your safety." Jonathon admits.

"Yes, I don't blame them for that. I blame them for making a decision without even talking to her. And they said it like we're moving if you like it or not, you don't have a choice. They even called her naïve for wanting to be with someone that only brings her danger. The last thing I want to do is bring the girl I love danger! So now I just have to say goodbye to her, to never see her again?" Clark asks and gets up from the table.

"Clark, we know how much this hurts you. Actually, we don't know. Only you do, but believe us. We wish just as much as you do that you didn't have to go through all this stuff. Do you really want to see her get hurt again? Or even killed?" Jonathon asks Clark.

"So your saying I have to go along with this and be happy for her parent's decision?"

"No, you don't have to do anything. Just try to understand where they're coming from." Jonathon says.

"Ok. Thanks for listening, dad." Clark smiles, feeling a little better.

"It's what I'm here for, Clark." His dad tells him.

"I need to go some place to think about all of this, I'll be in the loft." Clark tells his parents and walks outside.

--------------------------------------------------


	37. 37

Clark steps up to the loft window and looks toward Sophie's house, getting an empty feeling inside. "Please don't take her away from me, I don't want to look at her empty house everyday." Clark says to himself. Clark sits down on his couch and puts his face in his hands. The more he thinks about it, his dad is right. It would kill him to see her get hurt again, or worse.

_Let her go, Clark._

_Let her go? Screw that! You two are perfect for each other, do not let her get away._

_Come on, Clark. You're better than this. Sophie being safe is more important._

Letting her go is the best thing. Her parents were right. All he brings to Sophie is danger. Clark hears a car pull up the Krue's driveway and he walks to the window. Sophie's parents get out and then she gets out, slamming the door. Obviously she is still fighting her parent's decision.

"I'm going to see Clark." She tells them and walks toward his house.

"Sophie…" Her dad starts.

"Leave me alone!" She responds and walks faster. Clark sits back down on his couch and a minute later; he hears Sophie's footsteps.

"Sophie, your home." Clark attempts at acting surprised.

She smiles. "Yeah, I guess a few cuts and bruises aren't enough to keep me in the hospital longer than a day."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Clark smiles and stands up.

"Yeah." Sophie agrees and walks up to him. She goes to kiss Clark, but he turns his head away.

"Clark, what's wrong? You never miss an opportunity to kiss me."

"Things have changed under these circumstances." He replies and looks back to her.

"You don't have to worry about kissing me. I don't think I can get any more attached to you than I already am." She smiles and puts her hands on his cheeks. "Besides, I'm not leaving you. My parents can go to New York for all I care, I am not going with them."

"Sophie, you have to go." Clark tells her and takes her hands in his.

"No I don't. I will run away if I have to. Nothing will stop us from being together." Sophie says strongly.

"I think your parents are right. You need to go."

"Hold on… What?" She asks, confused.

"All I will ever bring you is danger. Your much safer away from me." Clark tells her softly.

"No, I don't care. I would rather risk my safety, than to be away from you."

"Sophie, please. Don't make this any harder for me." Clark begs.

"Clark, I love you." Sophie tells him and a few tears fall.

"It's better this way." Clark says.

"I'm sorry if I don't believe that." She tells him and wipes a few tears away.

"I am not going to put your life in jeopardy by being with you. There are people that are willing to do anything to get to my secrets, and that includes hurting my girlfriend." Clark tells her strongly.

Sophie starts to get frustrated with not knowing what these 'big secrets' are. But she knows better than to bring that up right now. "So this is goodbye?" She asks, barely getting the words out.

"I'm sorry." Clark apologizes sincerely.

_Sorry doesn't erase my feelings, Clark. _

"Please, a goodbye kiss?" She suggests.

"Of course." Clark replies and kisses her lips gently. She responds by wrapping her arms around him and kissing back.

"Goodbye." Sophie says and gives a weak smile.

"Bye, Sophie." Clark says and stares after her. He stands there for a few more minutes until he knows she's gone. Clark grabs his leather jacket from the corner of his loft and runs down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------

He opens the door to his car and goes to get in.

"Clark! Where are you going?" Jonathon asks from the porch.

"Away from _here_!" Clark tells him and starts up the car. He shifts it in gear and takes off, spitting gravel up from his tires.

"Clark, come back!" Jonathon shouts, running out to the driveway. But it's too late, Clark is already gone.

Clark roars past Sophie's house, and down the road. Sophie turns from her walk to the house and watches his blue Camaro fade away. The last time she will probably ever see him.

"He's all yours, Lana. You still have him and I don't, stupid bitch." Sophie says and walks inside.

-------------------------------------------------------

Clark pulls in to the parking lot to the high school and squeals to a stop. He gets out and runs up to the doors, punching out the lock. Clark opens the doors and runs down the hall toward the Torch office. Usually the school stays unlocked, but they have the next week off and it remains locked. Well, up until Clark punched the lock out.

_Where is it? Where is it, Chloe!_ Clark goes through the drawers to her desk and then the file cabinet, looking for something. He opens the door to a wooden cabinet and finally finds it. Clark pulls out a box containing five of the original red kryptonite rings. Chloe saves everything, he knew she'd still have some.

Clark sighs deeply; closing his eyes and slips the ring on his finger. He feels a warming spread through his veins and instantly feels better. Almost like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Time to get out of this damn town." Clark says and walks out of the office.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: There! She is finally gone, time to move on with the story. Sorry for any of you, that liked Sophie, but I was beginning to get sick of her. You're going to be seeing a lot more of Lana and Lois in the story now. Along with Clark advancing in his racing career.


	38. 38

----------------------------------------------------

Clark cruises down the highway towards Metropolis in his Camaro, way over the speed limit. He reaches in to the glove compartment of his car and pulls out a few CD cases.

"Come on, please tell me I don't listen to this crap!" He says to himself and throws a few back in to the glove compartment. "Here we go." Clark smiles and puts the CD in the player. "Numb" by Linkin Park starts to play.

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you  


Clark steps harder on the gas and weaves around a few cars. The music starts to ease his mind and the words flow through him.

----------------------------------------------------------

He arrives in Metropolis and drives down nightclub row. Atlantis is on his left, his old hangout. Clark pulls off closer to the sidewalk and revs his engine, smiling at a few girls waiting outside.

_Ah, the good days with a different girl every night._

Well, Kal could never get past the make out stage. After that, girls were just too complicated for him.

_Why get involved when it's just going to end badly._

Clark gets interrupted from his thoughts by two import cars blowing past him. He shifts up a gear and takes off after the two cars. He catches up to them at the next stoplight and pulls up next to them. A black guy in the car next to him glances out the window at a smiling Clark.

"Who you smilin at?" He asks, giving him a dirty look.

"Just thought you might like to race that shit piece you call a car." Clark responds and revs his engine.

"Do you know what I have under this ride? My car will _kill_ you, fool."

"Bring it on." Clark tells him and slips on his glasses. That's what is so great about having a stock appearing car. People have no idea what it's capable of.

The light turns green and the three cars take off with squealing tires. Clark takes it easy on the throttle, playing with them. The two cars pull a little ahead of Clark for awhile. Then, the other cars start to really take off.

_Must be nitrous._

Clark steps on the throttle and the two superchargers kick in. His Camaro blows past both import cars and leaves them in the dust.

_Goodbye losers._

Clark smiles and rides off. After cruising around for awhile, he turns around and heads back to the Atlantis nightclub.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He parks his car and walks up the sidewalk, passing the people waiting to get in. Someone grabs his arm and Clark turns around. It's the girl that he smiled at from the car. Clark smiles and looks her up and down, liking what he sees.

"I was hoping that smile meant I would be seeing you later." She smiles and rubs his arm slowly.

"How would you like to pass all these losers and get in right now?" Clark asks.

"Sure, if you escort me in yourself." She replies and links her arm in his. The two walk up to the doors and get stopped by the bouncer.

"And just who do you think you are, punk?" He growls at Clark and pushes him back. Clark takes off his glasses and smiles at him. "Kal? I haven't seen you around here in awhile. Good to see you back, go right in."

"Good to see you too, thanks." Clark tells him and walks in.

-------------------------------------------------------

They walk up to the bar and Clark orders them both a drink. After he's done ordering, he turns around and pulls her to him.

"I can not keep my eyes off of you." Clark tells her and goes to kiss her.

"Woah, easy. I don't even know your name." She says and puts her hand on his chest.

"It's Kal."

"I'm Kara." She tells him.

"Nice to meet you, Kara." Clark tells her and kisses her.

_Clark, what are you doing? You love Sophie, not this slut._

_Shut up! Who cares about Sophie, I don't need her. I have all the girls I could want right here._

_This is not you. You are better than this._

After that, Clark loses it. "Leave me alone! This _is_ me!" He screams and pushes her away from him. She stares at him, scared.

"What is wrong with you?" She asks, frowning.

"I can't be here. I have to go." Clark mutters and walks toward the doors.

------------------------------------------------------


	39. 39

Clark wakes up the next morning in the bed of a cheap motel. It was all he could afford. The police confiscated his place after he anonymously told them where the money was, so he can't go back there. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and puts his face in his hands.

_So many things I can do here in Metropolis! I could rob a bank, bust in to the Ferrari dealership, bust a drug deal and take everything. Oh, the possibilities!_

First, it's time for a shower. Clark gets up and walks in to the bathroom. A half-hour later, he comes back out. He grabs his car keys and jacket, and heads out the door. Clark drives down to the docks and gets out, looking out over the water.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I know there was water and docks in the beginning episodes of season 3. But, this is supposed to be Kansas. Why is Metropolis set on the shore of some body of water? Just always wondered that…

-------------------------------------------------

He tries to ignore the strong smell of fish and seaweed, but isn't succeeding. Behind him, a black Mercedes screeches to a stop. Clark turns around and a black guy with a bandana tied around the top of his head gets out of the back.

"Yo, Kal! I thought I told you to never show your face around here again." He shouts and whistles to some guys in the car. Two guys with Uzi's get out of the driver and passenger seats. Clark clenches his fist and walks up to the three men. "I asked you nicely to show a little respect, but I guess you forgot."

"I haven't forgot. I just chose not to listen." Clark tells him and punches his fist in to the guy's face.

"Ahh!" He yells and grabs his eye.

_Wimp. I didn't even use any powers._

"Kill him." The guy orders his thugs and they open fire on Clark. Clark holds out his hands, catching the bullets. When the two men run out, Clark superspeeds behind them.

"Looking for these?" Clark asks, pouring out the bullets. The three men stare open-mouthed at him. "And if I were you, I wouldn't bother me again. You have _no idea_ what I am capable off, because ya see… I'm not exactly from around here." With that, he smiles and walks back to his car.

---------------------------------------------------

Clark parked his car in a parking garage and is now walking down the sidewalk. A few business people give him a weird look, noticing his flannel and jeans.

_Time to get some new clothes. First, I need some money._

Clark walks up to an ATM machine that is sort of secluded from view and punches his hand through the screen. He reaches down and grabs a few stacks of bills. Clark turns around and heads back down the street. He counts out about twenty 100-dollar bills and starts to throw the rest in the air, but stops when he sees a bum.

"Here, take it." Clark tells him and puts the money in his hands. The bum flashes a toothless grin and stuffs the money in his pockets.

_There, he can spend it on some new teeth. And _I_ can get some new clothes._

-------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Clark sits at a bar in a nightclub. Not Atlantis, a different one. He's had enough of that place for awhile. It might not have as many hot girls as Atlantis, but Clark's not there for the girls.

"Hey, Smallville! What happened, get sick of all your flannel?" Lois' voice calls behind him.

"Lois!" Clark says, surprised and turns around. "What is a fine thing like you doing here?"

Lois gives him a quizzical look, but plays along with his comment. "What, I need a reason to get a little crazy once in awhile." She smiles seductively and strokes his arm.

"Uh, not that I don't enjoy being flirted with by a chick like you… but you wouldn't flirt with me without an ulterior motive, so what is it?" Clark asks.

_Gosh, why isn't she with Lex? They have something in common._

"Ok, ok, you got me. Your parents knew I was in Metropolis, and they called me. Saying you ran away and you weren't yourself. They thought I might be able to help." Lois explains to him.

"Oh yeah, they just can't accept the fact that I don't want to be controlled. I have my own life now, and they should just stay out of it. They aren't my _real_ parents anyway." Clark says.

"Ok, now I _know_ you are not yourself. So how about I take you back to your family in Smallville so they can help?" Lois suggests.

"If they want to help, they can leave me the hell alone." Clark tells her strongly.

"_Fine._ I have better things to do than get in the middle of a family drama." She says and walks back out.

Clark focuses his superhearing on Lois as she leaves. When she gets outside the doors, she dials a number on her cell phone.

"Yeah, hi Mrs. Kent. I found Clark, he's here at Club Eclipse." Lois tells Martha.

"I _knew_ she would do that." Clark says and walks out after her. He yanks her cell phone out of her hands and tosses it into a nearby garbage can.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lois demands.

"I thought you had better things to do?" Clark smiles.

"Yeah well, not really now that my cell phone is gone." She blames.

_She is so hot when she's angry._

"I can think of a few things to do." Clark smiles and touches her cheek.

_Oh gosh, he can still charm me even with an alternate personality. But it's not going to work… Wait! This can work!_

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" She plays along.

"Is there some place we could go, so I can tell you all about it?" Clark asks and looks into her eyes.

"Yeah. My apartment is just a few blocks away. Come on…" Lois tells him and takes his hand, leading him down the street.

----------------------------------------------------------


	40. 40

Clark and Lois arrive at her apartment and Clark looks around. Its three rooms, a living room/ kitchen, bedroom, and a small room obviously a bathroom. There is barely anything in it, there isn't even a TV.

"This is _nice._" Clark smiles sarcastically.

"Yeah, shut up. I barely spend any time here anyway." Lois tells him.

"Oh well. Were not here to see your apartment." Clark says and walks up to her.

"And what would we be here for then?" She asks him and puts her hand on his chest.

_Oh, his chest. And his eyes! This will not be hard to do at all._

"Have a little fun." Clark says and kisses her lips. Lois responds passionately and runs her hands down her back. Clark's run down her side and grab her butt, lifting her up. She giggles and throws her arms around his neck. Clark carries her to her bed and gently lays her down, kissing her again. As soon as Clark gets on top of her, she rolls over on top. When Clark's hands grab her chest, she realizes what this could lead to.

_As much as I could enjoy this, it's getting too far._

"Um, Clark?" She whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Lois smiles and goes into the bathroom. Clark sighs and sits against the headboard.

_I could listen in or use my xray, but it's probably nothing. Why should I bother?_

Inside the bathroom, Lois opens the cupboard and pulls out a new cell phone. She always keeps extras in case of emergencies, and the few occasions when she gets pissed off and smashes it. She climbs into the shower and quietly shuts the glass door so Clark won't hear. She dials a number and Martha's voice greets her.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kent. It's Lois."

"Lois, what happened? I was talking to you and all the sudden it went to static."

"Well, Clark happened. He wasn't exactly pleased I called you."

"What's going on, is he still with you?"

"Yes, I took him to my apartment. Don't worry, I have him occupied." Lois smiles.

"Ok, Jonathon is on his way. I'll call him and tell him where Clark is. Just be careful, Lois. Clark is really not himself and he can get dangerous." Martha warns her.

"I will. I grew up on a military base, and I think I can take care of myself." Little does she know how wrong she is.

"Ok, thank you for all your help. Bye."

"Not a problem, goodbye." She says and hangs up, accidentally dropping the cell phone.

"Damnit!" She curses.

"Lois, are you ok?" Clark asks, suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lois calls.

Clark doesn't believe her. _Fine, yeah right. Something is not right here. _Clark gets off the bed, and busts into the bathroom.

"Clark, what the hell do you think your doing?!" Lois demands, giving him the look of death.

"I should of known you would call them again. You all over me was just too good to be true. I'm out of here, goodbye Lois." Clark says and walks toward the door.

"Excuse me, your just going to leave? Your mom told me about you breaking up with your girlfriend. Just because you lost your girlfriend, doesn't mean you should throw your life away." Lois tells him and he stops.

"I am _not_ doing this because of Sophie. I don't need _her_. Everything else has just been adding up, and I'm done with it all. Everyone wants me to be someone that I'm not." Clark tells her.

"I do not know who you are, but your not Clark. Maybe you're just changing into the real you, but I don't buy it. You're just hiding, and being a real coward."

"Bye Lois." Clark glares at her and walks out the door.

Lois throws her hands in the air. "Why did you drop the damn phone, Lois?" She asks herself and collapses into a chair.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lana and Chloe talk in Lana's apartment above the Talon. Lana seems really upset.

"Clark ran away to Metropolis? Again?! Are you sure he's lost it again?" Chloe asks after hearing the story.

"Yes, Chloe. I'm scared, I don't know what to do." Lana tells her.

"There is nothing we can do. We tried last time, remember?" Chloe reminds her.

"Chloe, I'm not letting Clark get away." Lana tells her strongly.

"Ok, I know that you and Clark are friends… but I didn't think you cared about him so much." Chloe says.

"Seeing Clark with Sophie made me realize that I still have these feelings for him. And these are not just some old feelings. I love him, Chloe." Lana tells her.

"Oh." Chloe responds, looking rejected.

_What is my problem, I know Clark and I don't have any chance to be together. Lana is my friend, I should be happy for her._

"Well, you should do something. You can't let him get away without a fight." Chloe tells Lana.

"Then I'm going to Metropolis, tomorrow. I don't care how dangerous it is, I have to do something." Lana says.

--------------------------------------------------------


	41. 41

After Clark left Lois's apartment, he went to his car and drove back to his motel room. He can't go back to the nightclub, because he knows either Lois or his parents will be there, looking for him.

_Clark, just go back home. You have people there who care about you._

_No! I am not going back there! They just want me to be someone that I'm not!_

--------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Lana steps off of a bus at the Metropolis bus station. She isn't going back without Clark, so why drive to Metropolis herself? Lana walks to a bench and sits down with her purse on her lap.

_Now where would Clark be? It's only five in the afternoon, he won't be at a nightclub. His old apartment he was at before is only a few blocks away, I can check there._

----------------------------------------------------------

After a short walk through a neighborhood she would really rather not be in, she arrives. His car isn't anywhere in sight.

_Well, that's ok. He probably hid it somewhere. I'll just walk up to the door and see if he's home._

Lana jogs up the steps and approaches the door. She knocks twice and waits. Nothing, so she peeks in the window. The room is dark and empty without any signs of anyone living there.

_Great. Off to the nightclubs to wait._

-------------------------------------------------------

Clark screeches to a stop in front of Atlantis. He steps out of the car and slips on his sunglasses.

Lana watches from across the street.

Clark walks around his Camaro and tosses the keys to a valet. "Just park it for me." Clark instructs him and walks inside. Lana follows close behind. Clark isn't in the mood for a drink, so he relaxes on a couch in the corner of the nightclub. While Clark is looking the other way, Lana sits down beside him. When she sets her hand on his knee, he nearly jumps.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asks, getting up off the couch.

"I came to see you. I was worried about you." She says, getting up herself.

"Well, whatever my parents asked you to do, you can forget it. I'm not going back home." Clark says coldly and turns to walk away.

Lana grabs his arm to stop him. "I did not do this for your parents. I did it because I don't want to lose you, Clark."

"Lana, the Clark Kent you know is gone. And trust me, you don't want to know who replaced him." Clark tells her and continues to leave.

"Then give me a chance to get to know you." Lana says as her last attempt.

Clark turns around and walks back up to Lana. "Are you sure you want to know the _real_ Clark Kent?"

"Yes, Clark." She tells him.

_No more waiting._

Lana pulls Clark's head toward her and kisses him firmly. As soon as her lips touch his, Clark feels a warming flowing through his veins toward his index finger. His finger around the ring starts to burn and his first reaction is to pull away, but it feels to good to have Lana in his arms. Suddenly, the ring explodes and knocks Lana and Clark to the ground. People gather around the two.

"Clark, what happened?" Lana asks Clark as he helps her to his feet.

"I… I… don't know." Clark stutters and grabs his finger where the ring once was.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Clark and Lana walk out of the nightclub towards his car.

"Are you sure you're ok? It knocked us both down…" Clark asks her.

She smiles. "Yes, I'm ok." Lana looks over to him and studies his face. "Clark, when I kissed you… You kissed me back. Did you mean it?"

Clark stops and faces her. "I meant every bit of it. Lana, I am so sorry… for everything. I know that doesn't mean much, since I've had to say it so many times. But, I really am." He tells her.

"I believe you." She tells him and runs her hand down his cheek.

"I realize now, that you were always in love with me while I was with Sophie. For that, I'm more sorry than ever. I can be real dense about some things. I don't know why I was fooling myself with Sophie. I'm going to always be in love with you. We really do belong together." Clark tells her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I can't tell you how good it feels to hear you say that." Lana says and Clark bends down to kiss her. Clark picks her up while kissing her, spinning her around. She giggles and smiles as he sets her down.

"Let's go home." Clark says and they continue walking to his car, hand in hand.

They get closer to his car and a dark hooded figure step out of the shadows. "Hold on." Clark stops her. The person keeps walking to the car and takes a lighter out of his pocket. That's when Clark sees the white rag hanging out of the opened gas cap. The person in a hooded sweatshirt tosses the lighter, the flame igniting the rag.

"No!" Clark screams and steps in front of Lana. The car explodes into a massive fireball, knocking them to the ground. Two cars beside it catch on fire and soon explode. Clark looks back at the person and they drop the hood. It's the drug dealer Clark threatened on the docks. He smiles before raising a black handgun and fires twice. Clark reacts quickly and rolls Lana and him behind a car. The man keeps firing, blasting out the cars windows and tires.

"Clark, why is he shooting at us?" Lana asks.

"I pissed off the wrong people. Stay here." He tells her and gets up.

"No! Don't leave! He has a gun, you don't." Lana says, concerned. Clark doesn't listen and steps out from behind the car.

_If she sees me, the secret is all over._

Clark superspeeds behind him and grabs his shoulder, turning him around.

"I don't know how you did that, but your going to die." The man says and fires two bullets into Clark's chest. The bullets of course, bounce off and that is where the man really starts to look scared.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Clark tells him and grabs him, throwing him through the air at least twenty feet smashing the car Lana is hiding behind. Clark looks down to his leather jacket, noticing the bullet holes. He rips the jacket off and throws it aside. "Lana, it's ok." He announces and she gets out from behind the car. She stares at the man, lying unconscious on the car and then looks at Clark.

"How did you… stop him?" She asks.

"Motivation I guess. He tried to hurt us, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt the people I love." "As long as I can help it." He adds, thinking of Sophie.

Two cop cars screech to a stop behind them. A cop opens the door and puts his hand on his gun.


	42. 42

"What happened here?" He asks, glancing at the blown up cars and back to Clark.

"This bastard blew up my car!" Clark shouts and points at the unconscious man on the car.

"So you took care of him right?" The cop asks Clark, walking up to him. "We don't need punks like you trying to impress your girlfriend."

"I was _not_ trying to impress my girlfriend. You see that handgun over there? You see these bullet holes in the side of this car? I think that's called trying to defend myself." Clark tells him.

"Ok, ok. Suppose your story is true. Why would he blow up your car?" The cop asks skeptically.

"How would I know?" Clark asks.

The cop looks at Clark closely. "You fit the description of a man we've been looking for. Ever hear of anyone named _Kal_?"

"…No." Clark answers after a slight hesitation.

"You sure?" The cop asks.

"His name is _Clark_." Lana tells him strongly. "Now any more questions, or can we go?"

"You can go." He tells them with a sigh.

"Come on, we have a long walk ahead of us." Clark says to Lana and leads her away.

"_Walk?_ You better be kidding."

"Ok, so to the bus station." Clark tells her.

"That's better. I'm going to call your parents and tell them your ok." Lana says and reaches for her phone from her purse.

----------------------------------------------------------

On the bus ride home, Lana sleeps in Clark's arms. Clark stares at her beautiful sleeping face and brushes her hair from her face.

_It feels so good to have her back in my arms. Why did I ever push her away? It doesn't matter. What is done, is done. All I can do is make sure it never happens again._

Clark kisses her forehead and leans his head back on the seat, closing his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------

Clark walks up to the porch of his house after Lana dropped him off the following morning. His parents agreed to let Clark sleep at the Talon. On a couch downstairs, of course. Lana would be just too hard to resist if he stayed in her apartment upstairs.

Clark opens the door and finds his parents sitting at the table.

"Clark!" Martha runs over and hugs her son.

"I am ok, mom. I'm back." Clark smiles.

"Why did you do that? You made us worry so much!" Martha tells him.

"Your mother is right. Son, why did you run away? I thought you knew running away was not the answer." Jonathon says to Clark.

"I know, I'm sorry. The feelings I had, I just had to get away. I couldn't take it any longer." Clark tells his parents and sits down at the table.

"Clark, when something bothers you… we wish you would come to us so we can help." Jonathon tells him.

"You can't help! Can't you see, there is no one that can help!" Clark shouts, standing up.

"Clark." Jonathon says and puts a hand on his shoulder. Clark shrugs it off.

"Everyone I get close to, gets hurt. And don't deny it, because it's true. I appreciate your concern, but I just need to deal with this alone." Clark says and walks up the stairs to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------

It's Saturday morning and Clark wakes up. Clark now knows Saturdays as "race day." He has to do good tonight. Lana is going to be watching. Clark smiles at the thought of him winning and kissing Lana as he holds the trophy.

----------------------------------------------------------

Clark comes down the stairs to the smell of breakfast cooking.

"Smells good." Clark comments as he takes a chair at the table.

"Your favorite, pancakes." Martha says and sets down a plate of steaming pancakes. "I made your breakfast so you can do good tonight. We can start a tradition. The morning before you race, I'll make you breakfast."

"Sounds good. And I'm starving." Clark says and stabs a pancake with his fork.

"Are you going to be ok, tonight? Coming home to an empty house? We'll be back tomorrow night." Jonathon tells Clark.

"I'll be fine. Now, where is it your going again?" Clark asks.

"We're spending our anniversary in Metropolis." Martha answers.

"Oh, that's tonight. How could I forget? Moms been talking about it all week." Clark smiles.

"And just drive Lana home. I don't want you too spending the night together." Jonathon says to Clark.

"Of course, dad." Clark says, keeping his disappointment hidden.

---------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Clark and Lana drive to the track in Grandeville. Lex gave Clark one of his Aston Martins to borrow until Clark gets another car. Clark told him he could just borrow his dad's truck, but Lex insisted he take it.

"I don't know why you wanted to ride with me. It doesn't start until seven." Clark says to Lana.

"I know. I'm just new to this and I want to see as much as I can. Someone needs to cheer you on while you practice." Lana says.

"Lana, its just practice. It doesn't matter." Clark tells her.

"And the better you practice, the better you race. Right?" Lana asks.

"I guess…" Clark agrees.

"Ok then." Lana smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I'm glad you're here, Lana. It means a lot to me." Clark tells her.

"I'm glad to be with you." Lana smiles again.

Clark looks over at her and wants to say more, but isn't sure he should. How could she believe how much he loves her, when they have only been together a couple of days.

"Is everything ok, Clark?" Lana asks, picking up on his look.

"Great. Everything's great." Clark lies and smiles.

Lana doesn't believe him.

_Come on, Clark. Just say it. Just tell me you love me. How hard could it be?_

----------------------------------------------------------------


	43. 43

Later that night, Clark pulls his car out of the pits and on to the track for the feature race. He starts in 8th place, where he qualified. The green flag drops and Clark puts his foot on the gas, taking off with the rest of the field. By the half-way point in the race, Clark makes it up to fourth place and is closing in on the third place car.

Two cars race hard in front of the leader in fear of being lapped. One of the cars loses control in the middle of the turn, tagging the back end of the other car he's racing. Both cars spin out, briefly blocking the track. This causes the first three cars to brake and slow down. Clark sees this and swerves high, passing the third place car. The caution comes out before Clark can pass any more cars.

The green flag comes back out and the cars are back to racing. The laps winding down puts some pressure on Clark, causing him to race harder. Within a few laps, he catches second place and passes him easily on the high side.

_Second place. Just one more position to go, and I'll be in the lead._

With five laps to go, Clark is right on the bumper of first place, car #12. Clark gets closer and closer, until he gives the #12 car in front of him a slight bump. The bump makes the car slide up the track, giving Clark enough room to scrape by.

_First place! Just four laps to go…_

The #12 car swerves madly behind him, trying to pass. With only two laps to go, he finally outsmarts Clark and gets by. Clark stays right with him and doesn't let him get away. The last corner of the last lap, Clark gives it all he has and tries passing him high. The #12 car is just too much, and beats Clark.

Clark pulls off the track and into the pits. Todd is there, waiting at the trailer and Clark parks the car.

"Hey, second place! That's good!" Todd congratulates Clark as he gets out.

"Yeah, but I should of won." Clark tells him, disappointed.

"Second place is really good for just your second race, Clark. A lot better than I could ever do." He says with a laugh.

"I guess." Clark agrees. "I'll get them next time, though. You can count on it." Clark promises him.

"That's the spirit. Hey, I got the car. You don't have to stick around, if you want." Todd tells him.

"Alright. See ya later, Todd." Clark says and walks toward the stands.

"Hey! Clark Kent!" Someone calls his name and Clark turns around. Someone around his age walks up to Clark.

"Yeah?" Clark asks.

"The names Jimmy Olsen. I drive that #12 car you almost beat…" He tells Clark.

"Oh hey! Nice race, congratulations." Clark says and shakes his hand.

"Thanks. You didn't do so bad yourself." Jimmy thanks him.

"Could have been better." Clark smiles.

"Yeah well, then I wouldn't have that first place trophy." Jimmy laughs. "So, you're from Smallville?"

"Yeah. I'm a senior at Smallville High." Clark tells him.

"Cool, I'm a senior here at Grandeville." Jimmy says.

Clark! Good race!" Lana runs up to Clark and kisses him.

"Hey, thanks." Clark smiles and puts his arm around her. "Jimmy, this is Lana. My girlfriend." Clark introducers her.

Lana smiles at Clark for his last comment before turning to Jimmy.

"Nice to meet you." Lana says politely.

"Same here. I'm Jimmy Olsen, the guy that barely beat your boyfriend here." Jimmy tells her.

"Ok Jimmy, we have to go. I'll see you around." Clark says and they slap hands.

"Yeah, nice talking to you." Jimmy says before walking off.

"So does that second place get a reward?" Clark asks and kisses Lana again.

"I don't know, how about we get home and you'll see." Lana smiles seductively.

"I have strict orders to just drive you home." Clark tells her.

"Well, you'll just have to come in to my apartment and tuck me in." Lana says, putting her hand on his chest and looking in to his eyes. The look that makes Clark just melt.

Clark kisses her lips softly. "Come on." Clark tells her and leads her away.

---------------------------------------------------------

Clark drives Lana home in Lex's silver Aston Martin. They are just a few miles outside of Smallville on a small country road.

About twenty-five feet in front of them is a gravel truck hauling a large load of gravel toward the Smallville Quarry. The truck hits a large bump in the road and a few rocks tumble out. Clark doesn't notice this and keeps following the truck. Lana screams as three glowing rocks shatter through the windshield. Clark starts feeling weak and he looks down, noticing the meteor rock containing kryptonite in his lap. The kryptonite is too much for Clark and he slumps over the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve off the road.

"Clark!" Lana screams as the left side of the car slams in to a tree trunk. The Aston Martin flips over in mid air and slides across the ground on its roof. Inside the car, Clark is hung upside down by his seatbelt, unconscious. Lana has a few scrapes and bruises on her face, but is ok.

"Clark, are you ok?" Lana asks and doesn't receive a response. She hurriedly unsnaps her seatbelt and climbs out of the car. Lana runs over to Clark's side and tries to unsnap his seatbelt. It seems to be stuck. Gas begins to leak out of the gas tank. Lana notices this and gets more flustered, struggling with the seatbelt.

_No! Please don't take him away from me!_

----------------------------------------------------------


	44. 44

_Please help me get him out of here!_

Lana finally gets the seatbelt off and starts to pull Clark out through the window. There is a bruise above his left eye and a large cut across his cheek. She pulls him about 30 feet from the car before the gas tank explodes. Lana catches her breath for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Clark. Clark begins to regain consciousness.

"Lana?" He whispers.

"I'm here, Clark." She tells him.

"What happened?" Clark asks, trying to sit up.

"Those rocks came through the windshield and you went off the road. I barely got you out before the car exploded." Lana reminds him. Clark starts remembering the kryptonite and hitting the tree trunk. "We need to get you to a hospital. There is a truck right over there." Lana points to a pickup truck parked in a field.

"No hospital. Please Lana." Clark begs her.

"Fine." She agrees, knowing how stubborn he can be. "But at least let me get you home, and I can take care of you there."

"Ok, I think I can walk." Clark says and tries to get up, but ends up falling back down.

_What is happening? Why can't I get my strength back?_

What Clark can't see, are the tiny shards of glass and kryptonite in his shirt.

"Don't push it, Clark. I can help." She says and helps him to his feet. Clark is too heavy for her to lift herself, but he can lean on her. They walk slowly over to the truck. Thankfully, the keys are still in it. Lana feels bad for taking the truck, but she can return it tomorrow. Hopefully the farmer will understand since it was for the good.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Clark asks her once in the truck.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes of bruises. The car landed more on the driver's side, than mine."

"If this is the way it's always going to feel, I can't wait until I get in my first rollover at 150 miles per hour." Clark says sarcastically.

Lana smiles. "Well, hopefully that won't happen."

----------------------------------------------------------------

They get to the farm and Lana parks the truck as close to the house as she can. Clark leans on her as she helps him into the house. She helps him down to the couch and kneels down next to him.

"Where does your mom keep…" She starts before Clark interrupts her.

"In the closet in the hallway. Is the first aid kit." Clark tells her.

Lana hurries off to the closet and comes back with a metal container. She sets it down on the table in front of the couch and opens it up. She takes out a piece of gauze and a bottle of something to make sure the cut doesn't get infected.

"This is going to sting." Lana informs him, about to press the gauze to his cheek.

_How bad can it be._

Lana presses the gauze to his cheek and Clark jumps, causing Lana to giggle.

"What, Clark? Hasn't your mom ever done this before?" She asks.

"Well, yeah. You always know it's going to sting, but you never can prepare for it." Clark lies. He hates to lie to her, but now isn't the best time to reveal his secret. Especially when his powers are still gone. Clark looks in to her eyes as she cleans his cut, seeing nothing but care and concern.

"Clark, stop." She giggles. "You're going to make me lose my concentration."

"You need concentration to do this?" Clark asks.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you." She tells him.

_It's now or never._ Clark thinks. He doesn't know why he's so nervous to say it.

"Lana… I love you." Clark tells her.

Lana smiles. "I know, Clark."

"Good. I just don't want you to forget it." Clark says.

"I will never _forget_ that." Lana smiles and gives him a kiss. Clark tries to get a little more passionate, but she stops him. "You need to rest." She tells him.

"Ok. First, would you call my parents?" Clark asks her.

"Sure." Lana says and pulls her cell phone from her pocket.

"My mom's cell phone number is on the counter." Clark tells her.

Lana walks in to the kitchen and finds the number scribbled on a piece of paper. Clark's sloppy handwriting. She dials the number and waits for it to ring.

"Hello?" Martha answers.

"Mrs. Kent, its Lana." Lana greets her.

"Lana? Is everything ok?" Martha asks, concerned.

"It's Clark. We were involved in an accident on our way home. Clark hit a tree and rolled the car over."

"Are you both ok?" Martha asks.

"Yeah. We both have a few scrapes and bruises, but were ok. Clark has a large cut on his cheek, but I have it taken care of."

"Clark has a cut?" She asks, surprised.

"Yeah, but I cleaned it and bandaged it." Lana tells her, surprised at her reaction.

"Lana, what happened? To make Clark hit that tree?" Martha asks.

"We were behind a gravel truck and a few rocks crashed through the windshield. They were meteor rocks, actually."

"Oh, ok. We'll get on our way, it's going to take us a few hours though." Martha tells her.

"No, you don't have to come home. I know Clark doesn't wants to ruin your anniversary." Lana tells her.

"Ok. Can you stay with him and make sure he's ok?" Martha asks her.

"Of course. I couldn't leave now…" Lana says.

"Thank you, Lana. I know we didn't want you to stay over, but under the circumstances, we're really glad your there."

"Sure, it's no problem. Enjoy yourselves, don't worry about Clark."

"Ok, we'll be home tomorrow night. Bye, Lana." Martha tells Lana.

"Bye." Lana says and hangs up.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that was a boring chapter, the next one will be better.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	45. 45

Lana walks back in to the living room where Clark is on the couch still. He's trying to take his dirty shirt off, but struggling with his sore arms.

"Clark, let me help." Lana offers and sits down beside him.

Clark smiles. "I think I can handle it, Lana."

"Your sore, just take it easy and let me help you. Your parents said I could stay and make sure your ok." Lana tells him and starts to lift his shirt off. Clark relaxes, letting her. Being undressed by Lana is kind of nice, actually. Once Lana gets his shirt completely off, Clark instantly feels better. He tests his xray vision, not realizing where he's looking and sees through her shirt.

Clark grins, _oops._

"What's so funny?" Lana asks.

"Why would I want to argue over you undressing me?" He asks.

"Clark!" Lana scolds, pushing him back. Clark falls back and drags her with him. She giggles and suddenly stops as she's staring into his eyes.

_How can she possibly be this beautiful every time I see her?_

Clark leans up and kisses her lips passionately. Clark begins to run his hands down her back and a little bit lower than that. He forgets there on the couch and they roll over on to the floor. They both don't mind as long as they don't break contact. Clark's hands leave her butt and travel up her stomach to her chest.

_Woah, Clark… Wait, this is perfect. I don't care anymore, Clark and I are finally together._

_Lana! How can you not care? Clark is reaching uncharted territory._

"Clark?" Lana whispers, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, Lana?" Clark asks.

"If I don't stop you now, I don't think I'll be able to." She tells him.

"So are you saying I should stop?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. I don't want to stop, but this isn't the time or place." Lana explains.

"I guess your right." Clark agrees. Clark gets off of her and helps her to her feet.

"You must be feeling better." Lana comments.

"Oh. Yeah, I am actually." Clark admits.

"Wasn't there a bruise above your eye?" Lana asks, confused and starts checking out his face.

"I don't… know. Are you hungry? I'm kind of hungry." Clark changes the subject and walks in to the kitchen. Lana just stands there, looking more confused.

_I could have sworn he had a bruise on his forehead. And why did he change the subject like that?_

"Um, yeah. I am hungry." Lana answers and follows him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Clark and Lana sit outside on the porch with cups of coffee Lana made. It feels strange to have the house all to themselves. Strange, but nice.

Lex's silver Porsche comes speeding up the driveway. "Uh oh, what am I going to tell Lex?" Clark asks.

"The truth, that it was an accident." Lana tells him. Lex stops the car in front of the house and gets out.

"Clark! Are you ok? I just found my Aston Martin upside down in the ditch on Route 29." Lex asks and walks up the steps.

"Yeah, we kind of had an accident on our way home last night." Clark explains.

"Kind of had an accident? The left side of the car looked like it hit a semi head on." Lex comments.

"I'm really sorry about the car, Lex. It was late and it was dark…" Clark tries to explain.

"I'm not worried about the car. Just want to make sure your ok." Lex tells him.

"Yeah, we're fine. I just can't believe the luck I've had with cars lately." Clark says.

"Your camaro was stolen and blown up in a shootout outside a Metropolis nightclub? I have to admit that is some luck." Lex says. He doesn't believe Clark's story on what happened with his camaro. He believes Clark had something to do with what happened at the nightclub, but isn't sure what.

"Maybe I should help you with the car? The police probably want to know what happened." Clark offers.

"No, I can take care of all that. You've already been through enough. I need to get off to Metropolis, I'll talk to you two later." Lex tells Clark and Lana.

"Alright, see ya later, Lex." Clark says and Lex walks away.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Clark's parents drive up. Clark and Lana are relaxing up in the loft. Well, relaxing everything but their tongues that is.

"Clark! We're home!" Jonathon announces from the driveway. Clark and Lana break apart and walk down the steps.

"Hey mom and dad." Clark greets them as they walk in to the driveway.

"Clark, I'm so glad to see your ok." Martha says and hugs her son.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." Clark says and glances at Lana.

"Thanks so much, Lana for staying with him." Martha thanks her.

"Oh, it was no problem. I enjoyed taking care of him." Lana says with a smile.

Clark smiles for a different reason. _If only you knew how much she did enjoy._

"So, did you have a good time?" Clark asks.

"We had a great time." Jonathon says and puts his arm around Martha.

"Yeah, it was nice to get away." Martha tells them.

"Ok, I gotta go. I will see you all later." Lana announces.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Clark asks, pulling her to him.

"Of course. Bye." Lana tells him and gives him a long kiss.

"Bye Lana." Clark whispers as they break the kiss. Lana looks back after walking a few feet and gives off one of her heart stopping smiles. Clark watches her until she gets in her Jeep.

"You two seem to be getting along well." Martha comments, bringing Clark out of his trance.

"Yeah, we are. I just wish we didn't waste all that time apart when we could have been together." Clark admits.

"You two have the rest of your lives that you can be together. There isn't any rush, Clark." Jonathon tells him.

"I know. We could have just saved each other from a lot of hurt, though." Clark tells them and walks back toward the barn.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: To all those people that want Clark/Lois instead of Clark/Lana… Screw you, my story! :-P Just wait, and I promise Lois will be in it more.

--------------------------------------------------------------


	46. 46

Clark gets out of his dad's truck in the parking lot of Smallville High. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and starts walking up the sidewalk to the school.

"Clark!" Chloe calls and catches up to him.

"Oh hey, Chloe." Clark greets her and she walks with him.

"I haven't seen you since you ran back off to Metropolis. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to _be_ back. I don't know what I would do if Lana hadn't of came." Clark tells her.

"Yeah. For a change of pace, someone saves Clark Kent." Chloe smiles. "I found something a little strange yesterday." She says and pulls out a copy of the Smallville Ledger.

"Oh, what's that?" Clark asks.

"Lex's car was found upside down on the side of the road."

Clark laughs. "You call that strange? Lex was just driving too fast like usual."

"No, the strange thing is the excuse Lex made. Apparently, the car was stolen from his garage and taken on a joy ride where the thief mysteriously went off the road into a tree trunk. How would someone break into Lex's garage and take a car without anyone noticing?" Chloe explains.

"I don't know, must have been lucky." Clark guesses. They get inside the school and head to the Torch office.

"Too bad my inner reporter doesn't believe a word of it." Chloe responds.

"And what do you believe?" Clark asks with a smile, dying to hear her story.

"I wanted to see your results from your race Saturday night, so I found out." She pulls a piece of paper out of her bag and hands it to Clark. On the piece of paper is a picture of Clark and Lana driving off in the silver Astron Martin with the headline "Budget racer, Clark Kent in Luthor wheels".

"Nothing gets past you, huh Chloe?" Clark asks.

"Care to fill me in?" She asks.

"Lex let me borrow the car. On our way home, it was dark and I guess I was too tired, and I ran off the road. I was unconscious after the wreck, and Lana pulled me out. She got me home and took care of me until my parents came home." Clark explains, smiling a little too much after the last sentence.

"Took care of you… yeah I bet she did." She comments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asks her.

"I also found this…" Chloe hands him a second piece of paper. This one has the headline "New racer, Clark Kent's biggest fan" and has a picture of Lana giving him a kiss after he got out of the car.

"Where did you find these articles?" Clark asks.

"I guess you're more popular than you think." She smiles.

"Your not mad about this, are you?" Clark makes sure.

"No… of course not!" Chloe gives him a weird look. "Besides, Lana told me how she felt about you before she left for Metropolis."

"Good, I don't want to leave you in the dark about me and Lana's relationship again." Clark tells her. The bell rings.

"You better get to class before you're late _again_." Chloe tells him.

"Alright, I'll see you later Chloe." Clark says and walks out in to the hall. He walks past the door to the school's pool focused on getting to class in time, before the door opens suddenly and Clark is yanked in. Clark doesn't have time to react before he's pushed up against the wall and kissed deeply. He recognizes the softness and gentleness of the kiss as Lana's and wraps his arms around her.

_So much for making it to class on time._

After several seconds, Lana releases Clark.

"I've missed you." She whispers, staring into his eyes.

"I missed you too. All I could do last night was think of you." Clark tells her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lana asks.

"Of course."

"For the past month, all I've ever thought about was you. Every night I would dream about you lying there next to me. Holding me, kissing me, assuring me that you will always be there. Dreaming isn't enough, I need you." Lana tells him.

"Lana, you have me. I'm here." Clark tells her.

"That's not what I mean, Clark."

"Then what…?" He asks.

"I've been alone too much. I want to spend every night sleeping next to you. I want to wake up next to you every morning. Clark, lets run away together." Lana says with a big smile.

_What?!_

"Lana, are you ok?" Clark asks seriously.

"I'm fine, Clark. We belong together, we always have. If we leave, we can start a life together. A life without this weird town and its weird people."

_But I'm part of this weird town. I am the reason this town is weird._

"As much as I want to, we can't leave." Clark tells her.

"Why _not_?" Lana asks.

"Smallville is our home. My family is here, our friends are here." Clark explains.

"Clark, are you turning me down?" She asks, kind of hurt.

"Don't do this, Lana. We are finally together, let's not ruin it." Clark says and rubs her arm. Lana jerks her arm away and backs away from Clark.

"What is it that ties you to this place? And don't say your family and friends, because we both know that isn't the reason. You tried to leave them behind twice. What is your damn secret?" Lana demands.

"Lana…" Clark starts.

"Of course you can't tell me, you never can. What is more important to you? Keeping your secret or _me_?" She asks. Clark stands there, trying to decide what to say. "I'll let you think about it." Lana says and shoves open the door, walking back in to the hallway.

_I just have to face it, we can never truly be together until I'm completely honest with her._

--------------------------------------------------------------


	47. 47

Clark avoids her for the rest of the day, as he still hasn't came up with an answer yet. He wants to tell her, but he keeps thinking about how she's going to feel when she learns he is the reason for the meteor that killed her parents.

When he gets back to the farm, he goes some place to think. Clark sits on the fence of one of the far away fields, looking out over the field. A little ways away is the tree that Lana and him used to sit under the first time they were together. The time when they didn't have to worry about anything. Now, they have their shaky secret-filled past to overcome.

"Clark?" Martha asks behind him.

"Yeah, mom?" He asks, turning around.

"I was looking for you. When I didn't find you in the loft, I saw you sitting out here." She says.

"Is there something you wanted?" Clark asks.

"No, it's just whenever you sit out here, something is usually bothering you. Anything you want to talk about?" She asks in a comforting tone.

"Its just Lana." Clark sighs.

"I thought things were going good?"

"Things _were_ good. Just this morning at school, she said some things. She wanted us to run away together and "get away from this weird town". First I thought something was wrong with her, until I realized she was serious." Clark tells his mom.

"You told her no, right?" Martha asks, starting to get concerned.

"Of course I did. I just came back from trying to run away, I'm not about to do it again."

"Well, that's good."

"Then she got defensive and demanded to know my secret. I tried to tell her I couldn't, and she asked me what was more important, my secret or her." Clark finishes.

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry. I wish more than anything you didn't have to hide your secret from everyone." Martha says.

"As long as I keep this secret from her, our relationship will never move on. There is no way I can have her believe she is the most important thing in my life and not tell her my secret." Clark tells her.

"Clark, if she is most important, you need to tell her. Even if you let your secret out." She tells him.

"You don't care if Lana knows about my powers?" Clark asks, surprised.

"I think we can trust Lana." Martha says.

"So I should tell her?" He asks.

"You should do what you think is right. I just hate to see you get hurt over this." She says.

"I need to tell her. I want to be honest with her." Clark tells her. "I'm going to go see her, I might be home a little late."

"Ok, don't worry about it." Martha smiles and Clark superspeeds up the driveway.

---------------------------------------------------

Clark walks in to the Talon with a lilac flower. Most of the usual rush is gone, now that it's getting late. Lana serves someone up at the counter.

"Hey." Clark greets her as he gets to the counter.

"Hey." Lana responds with a weak smile. Clark can tell she is still a little upset.

"I got this for you. Your favorite flower." Clark tells her and hands her the flower.

"Is this a "I'm sorry but I can't" flower or a "I'm sorry and I need to tell you something" flower?" She asks.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can we go someplace and talk?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs." Lana agrees and the walk up the steps to her apartment.

--------------------------------------------------

Clark and Lana sit on the edge of her bed. Clark takes her hands and faces her. He's just about to open his mouth and Lana stops him.

"Before you start, I wanted to say I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted that way this morning." Lana apologizes.

"It's not because you're not important to me. I love you with all my heart, Lana. And all I want to do is make you happy." Clark tells her.

"What makes me happy is being with you. That's all I need. If being here is important to you, than it's important to me." Lana says to him.

"So, we're ok then?" Clark smiles.

"Almost." She replies and kisses him gently on the lips. Clark wraps his arms around her and lays back, pulling her with him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Clark and Lana still lay together on her bed. It's probably time for Clark to leave, but he just can't bring himself to leave. Lana lies cuddled up next to him with his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"You don't have to leave, do you?" Lana asks.

"I should, but I'm not going to." Clark says.

"Good." She smiles and plays with his hand.

"I love when you do that." Clark tells her.

"Do what?" Lana asks.

"Play with my hand."

She giggles. "Why?"

"I don't know. You just look cute when you do that." He explains.

"Oh yeah?" She asks and kisses him softly.

"Yeah." Clark answers. Lana has now moved her kisses down his cheek and on to his neck. Her hands have moved under his shirt and up his chest. "And now you moved from cute too… sexy."

"Clark?" She whispers.

"Yeah, Lana?"

"Shut up." She smiles and kisses him passionately. She starts unbuttoning his shirt and begins to take it off. They continue kissing and then Lana sits back on his chest and slips her shirt off over her head.

"Lana, are you sure this is what you want?" Clark asks, making sure she knows what she's doing.

"And what is that?" Lana smiles as his eyes travel down to her red lace bra.

"Uh…" Clark's mind starts to overheat. "This." He grins.

Lana laughs. "I wasn't planning on doing that. I just wanted to get more… _comfortable_." She says and kisses him again.

"Well, in that case… let's continue." Clark pulls her toward him and rolls over on top of her. They kiss again and Clark moves down to her pants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark and Lana lay together asleep under the covers with their arms wrapped around each other. Naked, except for their underwear. They both fell asleep and forgot about the time. Clark's cell phone rings and wakes them. Clark slips out of the bed and gets his cell phone out of his pants pocket.

"Clark, don't go." Lana begs sleepily.

"Don't worry Lana, I'm not going anywhere." Clark tells her and flips open his phone.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Clark, where are you?" His dad asks.

"I'm at Lana's. What time is it?" Clark asks.

"It's 2:30 in the morning." Jonathon replies.

"It is?! I'm so sorry, dad. We fell asleep." He apologizes.

"Please tell me on the couch." Jonathon says. Clark hesitates.

"No, on her bed… but, we didn't do anything!" Clark tells him.

His dad sighs. "Just stay there for the night, it's late. But, I want you sleeping on the couch."

"Ok, dad." Clark agrees, silently disappointed.

"And I want you going to school in the morning, understand?" His father tells him.

"Yes, I understand."

"Ok, goodnight Clark." Jonathon says.

"Night, dad." Clark says and hangs up. By this time, Lana is sitting up in bed.

"You have to leave, don't you?" She asks.

"No, my dad said I can stay." Clark says and Lana smiles.

"But, he wants me on your couch." Clark says.

"Ok." Lana agrees reluctantly. "I'll get you some blankets." She says and gets out of bed.

------------------------------------------------------------


	48. 48

Clark comes home from school the next day and walks in to the barn where his parents are working.

"Hey, I'm home." Clark announces and walks to the base of the loft steps and sits down.

"Hey, Clark. How was your day?" Martha asks him.

"Great." Clark smiles. "Everything with Lana seems to be ok, now."

"So, she took your secret well?" His mom asks.

Clark hangs his head. "I didn't tell her."

"What did you tell her?" Martha asks.

"The truth. How I feel about her, and she forgave me before I could tell her my secret. I didn't want to ruin everything." Clark explains.

"Maybe that was for the best." Jonathon says seriously.

"But I think I wanted to tell her. It would clear everything up between us, no more secrets." Clark says.

"Are you sure you're ready to let this all out? Is Lana ready?" His dad asks.

"She has asked me so many times… and I can't lie anymore. I love Lana, always have and probably always will. If I want this to go anywhere, she has to know." Clark tells him.

---------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon after school, Clark, Lana, and Chloe all meet at the Talon to work on some history homework together. The three of them sit in one of the booths with books and paper scattered all over the table.

"All we need is Pete and it would be just like old times." Chloe comments.

"How is Pete?" Lana asks curiously.

"Still living with his mom in Wichita. He was supposed to visit during homecoming to see me play, but the coach kicking me to the curb changed that." Clark says.

"He has his new girlfriend, Fiona keeping him busy now." Chloe adds.

"Pete with a long-term girlfriend?" Lana asks, surprised.

"Yeah, that kinda changed when he realized he wasn't getting who he wanted." Clark tells her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe demands.

Clark smiles. "Nothing." Lana smiles slightly too. They both know of Pete's Chloe crush. Clark feels kind of bad, Chloe was so into Clark that the thought of Pete never crossed her mind for a second.

"Ok, I think we are about done here." Chloe says and closes her book.

"I don't know about you, but I've had enough history for one day." Clark says and drops his pencil to the table. He shuts his book with his other hand.

"I have." Lana answers and leans in to Clark.

"But, I haven't had enough of your lips today." Clark smiles and kisses Lana.

"Oh, please." Chloe coughs and Clark and Lana break apart. "I'm getting some more coffee." She says and walks away to the counter.

"I'm not ready to say goodnight yet. You think your mom would mind if I stayed over for dinner?" Lana asks Clark.

"Not at all. Let me call her and tell her. You tell Chloe." Clark says and reaches for his cell phone. Lana leaves the booth and goes to Chloe.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Clark and Lana cuddle up on the couch in the loft after having dinner. Clark stares off out the loft window and Lana studies his face, realizing something isn't right.

"What's wrong, Clark?" She asks.

Clark's gaze returns to Lana. "Nothings wrong. I was just thinking about us."

"Oh?" Lana asks, wondering if she should be worried or not.

"There is something I need to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago." Clark tells her.

"What is it?" Lana asks, getting off the couch and sitting on the table in front of Clark.

"I'm from another planet."

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the long delay and short update. I've been sort of sick, so haven't felt like writing lately. I should be feeling better by the end of the week, so I'll be writing more. Lois will be coming in to the story probably in the next few chapters. I will be bringing Lex in more too.

------------------------------------------------------------


	49. 49

"There is something I need to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago." Clark tells her.

"What is it?" Lana asks, getting off the couch and sitting on the table in front of Clark.

"I'm from another planet."

"What! Clark!" Lana giggles and playfully shoves him. "No, seriously, what is it?" She then notices his expression remains serious.

Clark takes her hand in his and looks into her face. "My real name is Kal-El and I was born on this planet called Krypton. My biological parents sent me away to live here on earth just before the planet exploded. I am the only survivor… of Krypton." Clark finishes and gets up off the couch. Lana shrinks back into the couch and stares at Clark.

"Lana, please… say something." Clark begs.

"Clark… It's kind of hard to believe you're an alien. What am I supposed to say?" She asks, looking skeptic.

"Ok, maybe this will change your mind. I have certain… powers. Some I was born with and others, I've developed." Clark tells her and grabs a steel rod leaning up against the wall.

"One is super-strength." Clark bends the steel rod into a pretzel, and then rolls it into a ball. Lana's eyes widen and Clark tosses the ball to her. She looks at it closely and Clark super-speeds behind her.

"Super-speed." Clark mutters and Lana whirls around. She opens her mouth to speak, but the words just aren't there.

Clark looks toward a candle and a flame starts almost instantly. "I can start fires with my eyes." He explains. "I also have super-hearing and I can see through almost anything."

"Is _that_ all?" Lana asks, mostly to herself. She knew he had secrets, but this is beyond just a secret.

"Not quite." Clark answers, looking away. This is the part he hates to tell her.

_What else can there be, Clark? Can you fly around and shoot lightning from your fingertips?_

"My ship landed when the meteors hit. Everything about the meteor shower is related to me. I have to wake up in the morning every day, knowing that it was me who brought so much pain and terror to this town."

"Clark, how could you not tell me?" Lana asks, feeling hurt.

"Lana, believe me… I wanted to so many times." Clark says and walks up to her.

"But, you didn't. You know how important honesty is to me. And all these years, you have never been honest with me." Lana tells him, her anger rising. "Every day since my parents died, I have wondered why… why did those meteors have to come and take my parents away from me. And the answer has been right in front of my face." Lana says, her face now filled with anger.

"I'm sorry." Clark replies.

"I'm not looking for an apology, Clark. I just want to know why you had to keep this from me for so long." Lana says.

"I was afraid of what you would think of me after you learned the truth. I didn't want you to blame me for what happened."

"I wouldn't blame you if you would have told me the truth in the first place." She tells him.

Now it's Clark's turn to be hurt. "You blame me for what happened to your parents?"

"If you waited this long to tell me, telling me the truth obviously wasn't that important to you."

"Lana, it _was _important to me." Clark tries to convince her.

"Let me clear this up for you, Clark. My parents would still be alive if it wasn't for you. In my eyes right now, you killed my parents." Lana tells him. Clark can't find anything besides cold and hate in her eyes. Tears start to fill his eyes and he fights with everything he has to hold them back.

"You don't really mean that." Clark says, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes I do." Lana says and walks away.

_Do not let her leave, Clark. She leaves and you will never see her again._

"Lana, wait!" Clark runs after her, grabbing her arm. She rips it away from him and turns around.

"Stay away from me." She commands, and continues down the steps. Clark lets her go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes later, Clark tries to make it back to the house. By the time he makes it into the door, his head is spinning and he can hardly walk. Lana's words cut right through him. Every fear he's ever had just came true.

Clark's parents notice something's wrong. "Clark, what is it?" Martha asks, rushing over to him.

"I need to sit down." Clark tells them and collapses into a chair.

"What's wrong?" His mom asks.

"Lana. She hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Clark." Martha assures him. "What happened?"

"Yes she does. I told her everything." Clark says and this catches all of Jonathon's attention.

"Your secret?" He asks. Clark nods. "Clark, I'm so sorry she didn't take it well." He says and puts his hand on his son's shoulder.

"She blames me for her parent's death." Clark tells them.

"You know she's wrong in thinking that, right?" Jonathon asks.

"Why shouldn't she think that? It's true." Clark says and a tear slides down his cheek.

"Oh, Clark." Martha says and hugs him. "It was not your fault. You had no control over what happened. No matter what anyone says."

"My fault or not, the girl I love still hates me." Clark says.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Clark gets up early the next day. He barely had twenty minutes of sleep all night. All he kept hearing was Lana's words over and over. Clark decides to stop by the Talon and see if Lana is ok first.

He walks into her apartment and looks around for any sign of Lana. Clark accidentally steps on a picture frame. He bends down and picks it up. It's a picture of them sitting together under a tree. The glass is broken, looking as if it was thrown across the room. His heart stings right there. Clark then notices that the apartment looks nearly empty.

_She didn't leave, did she?_

Clark walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out a metal box Lana keeps important things in. He squeezes the lock, breaking it and opens it. It's empty.

_No!_

Clark throws it across the room, leaving a large dent in the wall. On the counter is a note Clark didn't see before. He picks it up and reads it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Clark-**_

_**If you're reading this, I'm already gone. I thought I could handle knowing your secret, but I cant. Staying in Smallville is just too painful for me. I am leaving and I don't plan on ever coming back. Don't look for me, because I don't want to be found. Goodbye, Clark.**_

_**Lana**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	50. 50

After reading Lana's note, Clark sits down on the empty couch in shock. This was the last thing he expected she would do. All thoughts of going to school left his mind completely and he lost track of time. A little while later, Martha Kent walks up the stairs to the apartment above the Talon. She finds Clark and rushes over to him.

"Clark! Are you alright?" She asks, sitting down beside him. "You left so early this morning and then I got a call from your principle, saying you never made it to school."

"Lana's gone. She left and she isn't coming back." Clark says, still not over the shock.

"What? Are you sure?" Martha asks and Clark hands her the note. She reads it and then gives Clark a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, hunny."

"Why did I have to tell her? Things were going so good…" Clark says with regret.

"You did what you thought was right." She says.

"She sure didn't think so." Clark tells her.

"Come on, sweetie. Lets get you home so you can get some rest." Martha says and guides Clark toward the door. Clark does what she says. Sit there or sit at home, what's the difference?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Clark sits on his bed, staring at the wall. His face remains expressionless. His bedroom door opens and Chloe walks in.

"Clark, hey!" Chloe greets him. "Your mom called and told me what happened." She says and Clark continues staring at the wall.

_Ok, I'll try something else_.

Chloe sits down on the bed beside him and Clark finally turns his head, showing that he knows she's there.

"I brought someone with me. Lois, come in here." Chloe calls and her cousin walks in to the room.

"Hey… Clark." Lois smiles awkwardly and stands next to the wall. You can tell she doesn't have much experience with comforting people.

"We're really sorry to hear what happened with Lana. If there is anything I can do…" Chloe says and Clark finally speaks.

"There is nothing you can do, Chloe. Lana's gone from my life forever." Clark tells her.

"Well, I'm here for you, Clark." Chloe says and gets off of his bed. After giving Lois a sharp look for just standing there, she leaves the room.

"I know I'm not around much, so I don't really know how much you care for Lana. But if her leaving has this much of an effect on you, you must have really loved her." Lois says and sits where Chloe was. Clark just kind of nods his head.

"I'm staying with Chloe for a few days. I know I'm not much help, but if you want to talk or anything… I'm here. Bye, Clark." She says and kisses his cheek quickly. She doesn't know what it is with Clark, but he just seems to bring out her soft side. Lois leaves his room and Clark slowly moves off his bed to the window.

Chloe walks to the car and Lois walks quickly, trying to catch up to her. Chloe turns to Lois and starts to say something, Clark focuses his super-hearing on them.

"Took you long enough. I thought you'd be right behind me, trying to get out of there as fast as possible." Chloe comments.

"You know I'm not comfortable in situations like this." Lois tells her.

"You can at least say something, other than just standing there." Chloe says and gets into the passenger seat.

"I did say something. I told him I'm staying for a few days and I'm here if he wants to talk." Lois says and starts the car up.

"Really?" Chloe asks, surprised. "This Clark Kent emotional emergency has you staying in Smallville?"

"I've never seen him in shock like that. I want to help him anyway I can."

"Whoa, the Lois I know is…" Chloe searches for a word other than stuck up. "The only reason I can think of for you wanting to help Clark would be if you had a thing for him." She says and Lois smiles slightly.

"You do!" Chloe laughs. "You have a crush on Clark."

Now its Lois's turn to laugh. "What? Chloe, I do not have a crush on _Clark_." Lois denies.

"Ok." Chloe says, still not believing her cousin.

"He's just hot. The first time I saw him without a shirt on…" Lois says and starts to swerve off the road.

"Lois!" Chloe shouts and grabs the wheel.

"Oh, sorry." Lois apologizes. "Next subject."

Chloe laughs. "Your pathetic."

Clark smiles to himself after hearing that and turns around. He's just about to leave his room, when he sees a picture of Lana on his desk. Clark picks it up and traces his finger over her.

_Not even close to feeling the real thing._

Clark drops the picture frame on the floor, the glass shattering and walks out of his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	51. 51

Clark goes downstairs to find something to eat. His mom is at the Talon working and his dad is somewhere on the farm working, so he knows the house will be empty. The last thing he needs is any words of wisdom from his parents.

After eating a piece of leftover pie from last night, Clark heads back to the stairs. He's just about to make the first step when the front door opens. Clark picks up his pace.

"Clark? Is that you?" Lex asks.

_Oh great, just who I need._

Clark turns around. "Hey, Lex."

"I received a note from my security guard at the front gate. It seems that Lana left it with him early this morning." Lex says and Clark nods. "Her sudden decision to leave Smallville wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it?"

"I'm in just as much shock as everyone else." Clark admits.

"I bet. I'm sorry that things ended so badly." Lex says.

"You don't have to be sorry, Lex. Not your fault." Clark tells him.

"I have something you might like." Lex reaches into his coat and pulls out two tickets of some kind. He hands them to Clark. "Two tickets to Homestead-Miami speedway for the 2004 Nascar finale."

"Lex, I don't need this out of sympathy. Everyone is giving me so much sympathy right now anyway. There isn't anything anyone can do to bring Lana back." Clark says and hands him back the tickets.

"Actually, I was going to give these to you anyway. I have a business trip to Italy I can't pass up." He explains.

"I don't feel like going. You're going to have to find someone else to take them." Clark tells him.

"Clark, I just gave you tickets to the last nascar race of the season… and you don't want them?" Lex looks at him surprised. Clark still doesn't change his mind. "Alright. Well, there still yours if you want them." Lex tells Clark and walks back to the door. After giving Clark a small wave, he walks out.

-

Later that night, Martha carries a plate of food upstairs to Clark. Clark is still sitting on his bed in the same position he was in earlier. She sets the plate of food on his nightstand.

"I brought your dinner up for you." She tells him and Clark turns his head.

"Thanks, mom." Clark smiles weakly.

"It was no problem. So, I heard Lex stopped by. What did he want?" Martha asks.

"He had some nascar tickets for me." Clark tells her.

"Oh, where is the race?" She asks.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going."

"Why not?" She asks, surprised he wouldn't go.

"All I can think of is Lana, I'm not in any mood to go to a race." Clark says.

"Clark, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Just because Lana left doesn't mean you have to stop living your life." She tells him.

"Without Lana, there isn't any reason _to_ live my life." Clark tells her.

"Clark! Your father and I have taught you better than that." Martha says.

"What am I supposed to do, mom? I love Lana more than anything, and now she's gone." Clark says, on the verge of tears.

"There is more to life than Lana. You will move on, I promise." She tells him.

-

In the morning, Clark gets up to go to school. If he stays on that bed any longer, he's going to go insane. He is finally over the shock of Lana leaving, now all he needs is to get over the sadness of her leaving.

Clark leaves the truck and takes a run to Kansas City and back to clear his head before going off to school. Clark peaks in to the Torch office as he walks down the hall and sees Lois talking to Chloe.

_Oh great, I forgot she's staying in Smallville for a few days. Lois is just what I don't need._

"Clark!" Lois calls out.

_Great, she saw me._

Clark turns around and walks in to the Torch. "What is it?" Clark asks.

"Just wanted to see how you were is all." Lois says defensively.

"Could be a lot better." Clark replies and sits down on the couch.

"There is a football game here tonight that Lois and I are going to, maybe you could come with us?" Chloe asks, sensing that she should change the subject.

"Uh, sorry, but you guys can go on without me. I really don't feel like…" Clark starts to make an excuse.

"Having fun?" Chloe asks, finishing his sentence. "Clark, having fun is what you need right now."

"I _can't_ have fun right now." Clark snaps back. "Thanks to Lana, I probably won't be able to have fun for awhile."

"Lana? You deserve a lot better than what she did to you. Don't do this because of Lana." Chloe tells him and walks out of the office. Lois soon follows her.

_She's right. I shouldn't do this because of Lana. If she could do this to me, then she doesn't deserve to be missed._

_I'm going to Miami._


	52. 52

After school gets out, Clark runs straight home. He wants to try and avoid seeing Chloe and Lois. That way he won't have to admit to Chloe that she was right.

Clark opens the front door of the house and walks in to the kitchen with a slight smile. Martha, hearing his footsteps turns around from the counter and notices his smile.

"Clark, I haven't seen you smile since… well, in awhile." She comments.

"Yeah. Chloe said something and I realized how I was acting." Clark says.

"I knew going to school would help."

"That wasn't why I went. I went because I was tired of sitting in bed all day." He tells her and sets his backpack by the stairs.

"Oh well, you went. That's all that matters." She says.

"I've also decided to take Lex's tickets. Is it alright if I take the truck to tell him?" Clark asks.

"Sure." Martha agrees and turns back to what she was doing.

-

Clark opens the door to Lex's office and walks in. Lex is at his desk typing at his laptop. He sees Clark and shuts the screen of his laptop, getting up from his chair.

"Clark, good to see that you made it out of the house." He greets him.

"Yeah, I got up this morning and went to school. I guess it worked, I feel better now." Clark tells him.

"I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon." Lex says.

"I was wondering if those tickets were still available. Are they?" Clark asks.

"Of course. Let me just get them for you." Lex goes over to his desk and gets the envelope containing the tickets.

"Thank you so much, Lex. There was one more thing… no, forget it." Clark says and quickly changes his mind.

"Were friends, Clark." Lex tells him. "What is it? I'll do anything within reason."

"I was checking out Homestead-Miami Speedway when I was at the Torch and I found out they have a smaller track the local drivers use Saturday night. I need to get my car there before tomorrow night if I want to race." Clark tells Lex.

"So, you want me to ship your car out to Miami?" Lex asks.

"Yeah. Your already doing so much for me already, I hate to ask." Clark says.

"Don't worry about it, Clark. Lexcorp has a cargo plane that could easily transport your racecar to Miami. Just say the word, and it's done."

"Alright, thanks so much. Let me just check with Todd, the actual owner of the car, and I will call you." Clark tells him.

"Ok, I'm glad I can help." Lex says and Clark hurries out the door.

-

Clark pulls the truck up the driveway to Todd's house. He stops in front of the garage where the car is, and gets out. Todd hears his truck and walks out of the garage with a wrench in his hands.

"Hey, Clark! What brings you out here?" He asks.

"An opportunity was brought to me, and I wanted to run it by you." Clark tells him and starts looking at the car, walking around it.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Todd asks.

"My friend, Lex gave me two tickets to the nascar race down in Miami this weekend. There is also a small half mile track just outside the main track, I was thinking we could take the car down there." Clark explains.

Todd laughs. "You want us to drive the car across the country by tomorrow? Even if we had the money to do that, we probably have less than twenty-four hours before qualifying."

"This is Lex Luthor were talking about. He can get us _and_ the car there by morning." Clark smiles.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get this car to Miami!" Todd says excitedly.

"Alright, let me call him." Clark says and dials Lex's number on his cell phone.

-

Lex set everything up and Clark and Todd are unloading the car from the trailer to put on the plane. They get the car into the cargo plane along with all the extra parts and tools needed for a race night.

Lex also set it up so that Clark and Todd fly there in his private jet instead of with the car. Lex took another jet to Italy. Clark was surprised to learn that Lex had more than one jet, but after all, Lex _is_ one of the richest men in the world.

Once there in the air, Clark and Todd sit back on the leather couches.

"I can't believe how nice this is, I've never been in a plane this nice." Todd comments.

"Yeah, it is nice." Clark agrees. "The only other time I have, was when Lex flew me to Eldora to see the dirt track races there."

"Eldora, pretty nice. Those tickets aren't easy to find."

"Yeah, first time I got to drive a 600 horsepower sprint car too." Clark smiles.

"Amazing what connections that man has. Must be nice to have a friend that rich that can afford these kinds of gifts." Todd says.

"Actually, unlike what many people think… I don't enjoy taking the easy way with money. I would rather do things for myself. If I asked Lex, I could be racing in nascar right now. But I'd rather like to think that my talent got me there, instead of my money or friends." Clark tells him.

"Yeah, there is nothing like the satisfaction of getting they're yourself. I can understand that." Todd agrees.

-

A/N: I hope these last few chapters haven't been too boring for some of you. I think I'm going to delay bringing Lois back in for a few more chapters, as this whole race weekend will be taking up a few chapters.

By the way, I'll be spelling nascar driver's names wrong on purpose. This is supposed to be a fiction story. If any of you are familiar with Nascar, you'll know what driver it is.

-


	53. 53

Clark and Todd step off the plane when they arrive at the airport in Miami. The warm air hits them as soon as they leave the air-conditioned plane.

"Welcome to the land of palm trees and sunshine." Todd says, looking around.

"Yeah, were definitely not in Kansas anymore." Clark comments.

A woman dressed like a flight attendant walks up to them. "If you will come with me, please… We have another plane coming in."

"Sure." Clark agrees and they follow her.

-

Todd pulls the truck towing the car in to the front gates of the track.

Just ahead is the track with its 10-story high grandstands. The sound of the cars can be heard roaring around the track- the Saturday Busch series race is going on. Just to the left of the grandstands is the even higher, at least 15-story racetrack hotel.

They stop at a lift-gate and a man walks up to the window. "Do you have tickets?"

"Yeah. Clark, the tickets?" Todd asks.

"Here they are." Clark hands them to Todd, who hands them over.

The guard/track worker takes the tickets and looks at them. "These are weekend tickets. You can access the grandstands for the rest of the weekend. If anyone asks, just show them your ticket stubs." He tells them and rips off the stubs.

"Alright, thank you." Todd thanks him and pulls through the gate. He stops in front of the hotel.

"I'll check in to the hotel and meet you at the track." Clark tells him and opens the door.

"Ok, I'll get everything ready." Todd says and drives off.

-

Clark checks in to the hotel and meets with Todd. Qualifying doesn't start until an hour and a half before tonight's race, so Clark goes to watch the end of the Busch race.

He climbs up the steps to the middle of the stands to find an empty seat. It's high enough where Clark can see most of the track. Just parts of turn two and the backstretch aren't completely visible.

Clark picks out his favorite driver's car and watches him race around the track. The orange and yellow 21 car of Kevin Harnik is a little ways back in 5th place. There is only around 50 laps left and he's catching the leaders. Soon, he passes the 5 car for the lead. The checkered flag comes out and Kevin Harnik wins the race. After a long, smoky burnout down the front stretch, he pulls the car in to victory lane. Clark can't see quite that far, so he looks to the giant screen in the infield. The screen is there for people that can't see the whole track.

Clark watches as Kevin Harnik climbs out of the car and gives a cheer to the crowd. He gives a high-five to his crew and is immediately interviewed by a reporter. The place Clark dreams he will be someday.

_If only I could get there. Just give me one chance, and I'll show the world what I'm made of._

His daydreams are interrupted by something in the crowd down near victory lane. The one thing that could turn his attention away from racing. She's about 5'7 and has blonde hair just past her shoulders, and doesn't look any older than eighteen. There's about a million attractive girls walking around, but this one's beauty catches his attention.

_What am I doing? Lana just left and I'm already looking at another girl. A girl is the last thing I need right now._

-

Clark walks in to the pits of 'Little Miami' Speedway to get ready to qualify the car. Todd tells him a few words of encouragement as he straps on his helmet and climbs in to the car. Clark flips up the toggle switch on the dashboard and the car rumbles to life.

The track is shaped a lot like the track in Grandeville, except the asphalt is different, maybe a little newer. The car grips more in the corners, which means more speed down the straightaway. Clark qualifies a 16.45-second lap, 6th fastest.

Clark pulls the car in to the pits and stops in front of the truck and trailer. Todd is there to congratulate him on his good qualifying run.

"6th fastest, that's pretty good. Considering that there are drivers from all over the country racing tonight." Todd tells him.

"Thanks. Drivers from all over, Nascar's biggest stars watching, yeah this will be fun." Clark says sarcastically.

"Don't get too down on yourself, now. I know a good racecar driver when I see one, and I had good reason to put you in my car." Todd encourages him.

"Don't worry, it's not over until I cross the black and white." Clark smiles.

The pressure is no longer off. Now, it will continue to build until the checkered flag flies.

-

A/N: I made up the 'Little Miami' Speedway. I have no idea if Homestead-Miami speedway has a shorter track outside, it just fit the story. Sorry for the short chapters, I just haven't had as much time lately.

And to one of your questions, I have no idea when I'll finish the story or how many chapters are left. It's far from over. You haven't seen the last of Lana, either.


	54. 54

Clark drives out on to the track 6th in line out of around twenty cars. Over thirty cars didn't qualify fast enough to make the field. Clark lines up his car on the outside of row three, waiting for the green flag.

The green flag flies and Clark puts the pedal to the floor, taking off. He beats the car next to him on the start and cuts in front of him before the first corner. Clark coasts around the corner and accelerates down the backstretch, catching fourth place. Within a few laps, he passes the fourth place car.

The third place car, #42 sees Clark coming and tries pressuring the car in front of him to move over. By the next lap, #42 gets tired of being blocked and pushes his way through. His bumper gets caught cutting him off, and both cars spin out into the wall.

Clark sees the wreck and turns down low on the track to miss them. At the last second, the #42 car slides down the track, right into Clark's path. The car slams into his door, putting Clark into a spin. He saves the car from hitting anything, and puts the car back into gear. Luckily, the caution comes out before any cars pass Clark.

The green flag comes back out and Clark is in second place. Clark stays with the leader, #24 and they drive away from the rest of the pack. Ten laps to go and Clark is right on his back bumper. He goes harder into the corner and tires passing him high. The #24 car blocks him. The next lap, Clark tries passing him high as he goes into the corner. Clark slows down early, expecting a block. The #24 car does exactly that. While the leading car blocks him from going high, Clark turns the wheel left and slams his foot down on the gas. Clark flies past and takes the lead.

Clark leads the rest of the race. It's the last lap and the 24 car tries one last time to pass Clark. He gets beside Clark coming out of the last turn and they race toward the checkered flag. Clark beats him there by half a car-length and wins the race.

Clark can hardly believe it. His first win and it's under the eyes of many nascar superstars and probably recruiters too. Clark has a huge smile on his face as he takes a victory lap to the cheers of the crowd. He stops the car on the finish line and a small crowd gathers around his car. Clark climbs out of the car and gives a wave to the crowd. Todd is there to congratulate him.

"Clark, you did it! I knew you had it in you." Todd tells him and pats his shoulder.

"Yeah, it can't happen any better, can it?" Clark smiles. A man with one of those big checks steps up to Clark and shakes his hand.

"Congratulations on winning the Little Miami 25. On behalf of the Homestead-Miami racing complex, here is two thousand dollars." He smiles and hands him the check.

"Thank you." Clark thanks him.

"And don't forget about the trophy." The man steps out of the way of the trophy girl. She's carrying a trophy, but that isn't where Clark's eyes are. It's the girl he saw earlier in the victory lane crowd after the Busch race.

She clears her throat quietly and Clark gives her an embarrassed smile.

_Way to look like an idiot, Clark._

"Thank you." Clark thanks her and receives the trophy. Clark holds the trophy and Todd holds the check in front of the car while they take the picture. The crowd around the car begins to retreat and Clark starts to climb back in to the car.

"Wait a minute, Clark. Don't worry about the car. I think there is a young lady over there that wants to talk to you." Todd tells him. Clark looks over and the trophy girl smiles at him.

"What does she want with me?" Clark asks.

"I have an idea." Todd smiles and climbs in to the car.

_Who cares what she wants. She's waiting for you._

Clark smiles and walks over to her. "Uh, hi." He says, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey." She says with a smile.

"Sorry for staring at you like that, I saw you earlier and was just surprised to see you again." Clark apologizes.

"Are you sure it wasn't for… other reasons?" She asks with a seductive smile that just about makes his heart stop.

"Uh…" Clark laughs, searching for something to say. "Well, it could have had something to do with _other_ reasons."

She gets up off the wall and steps closer. "How 'bout we get something to eat and you tell me about these _other _reasons?"

Clark starts to get uncomfortable, realizing what he got himself in to. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to give you the wrong impression. I'm not looking to get involved with anyone." He tells her.

"Oh, ok." She says, acting disappointed.

"But, we could still get something to eat… if you want." Clark offers, feeling bad.

"Sure, that will work." She smiles.

"First, I need to get changed. I'm staying here, at the hotel. I'll meet you outside… at nine?" He asks.

"Ok, see you then." She agrees.

-


	55. 55

Clark meets her outside the hotel and they walk into the 'Speedway Café' outside turn four of the track. They find a table in the corner and sit down.

"So… what's your name?" Clark asks.

"It's Amy. And you're Clark Kent, from Smallville, Kansas." She says.

"How'd you know?" Clark asks, confused.

She smiles. "Your car kind of gave it away…"

"Oh." He laughs. "Yeah. Probably seems weird, that someone would come from halfway across the country to race here."

"Not really, people come from all over for a chance to race in front of their nascar heroes." Amy replies.

"So, how long have you been a trophy girl?" Clark asks, wanting to know more about her but not really sure what to say.

"Actually, this was my first time. My uncle got me the job, he's kind of involved with nascar. The track needed someone and he just happened to hear about it." She explains.

This surprises Clark. "Really, you seem to fit the job perfectly."

"Oh yeah?" She says with a grin. "How so?"

"Well…" He didn't expect to be asked that.

_Might as well tell her the truth, now._

"You did a good job and your one of the hottest trophy girls I've ever seen."

Her face sort of brightens a little after his comment. "Really."

"Yeah. I think so." Clark says.

"I don't think the job is right for me. I don't want to be the center of any guy's trophy girl fantasies." She smiles.

"I'm sure you don't have to be the trophy girl to be the center of a guy's fantasy." Clark tells her.

She giggles. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yeah." He answers.

"So, would I make it into any of your fantasies?" She asks with a seductive smile.

_Uh oh. Not where I wanted this conversation to go._

"Under different circumstances… maybe." Clark says.

"What does that mean?" She asks, confused.

"If we would have met a month or two later, I would be really interested in you. But, I cant right now. I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry." Clark tells her and gets up to leave.

"Wait!" She gets up after him. "Please, stay. I should be the one that's sorry. I took it too far by flirting with you." She tells him.

Clark stops and turns around. "I shouldn't even be here. I wasn't in any mood to go on a vacation." He tells her and sits back down at the table.

"If you didn't come, you wouldn't have won that race…" Amy says, trying to make him feel better.

"Any sane person would be extremely excited to win their first race, but to tell you the truth, it's hard to be completely happy when I don't have the girl I love… cheering me on." Clark explains.

"Ohh, so this is about a girl." She says, things starting to make sense. "Would you like to talk about it?"

-

Clark takes the next few minutes to tell her about Lana and their complicated relationship.

"Wow, sorry to hear it ended that bad." She says.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Clark tells her.

"I know, I just can't believe she would do that to you."

_Believe it. If you knew how big of a secret I'm hiding, you'd probably leave too._

Clark looks toward the door and sees Todd walk in.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Clark tells her and gets up from his chair.

"I'll be here." Amy says.

Todd sits down at the bar (if you could call it that) and orders something to drink. Clark sits down beside him.

"Hey, Clark." Todd greets him.

"Hey. Sorry for bailing out on you like that to hang out with Amy." Clark apologizes.

"Oh, it's no problem. So, how's it going with… Amy?" He asks.

"Great." Clark tells him.

"Getting any closer to her real trophy?"

"What?" Clark laughs. "It's not like that at all, she's just cool to hang out with."

"Well, don't let me keep you away. I'll catch up with you in the morning." Todd says.

"Alright, see you later." Clark says and Todd walks away.

-

Clark is back sitting at the table with Amy.

"So, where are you from?" He asks her.

"Bakersfield, California." She answers.

"Really? That's a long way to come for a trophy girl job." Clark comments.

"Well, I came for the race too. It's the last race of the season and my uncle insisted I come." Amy tells him.

"Your uncle sounds pretty cool, what does he do with nascar?" Clark asks.

"Um, he has a lot to do with fan support." She tells him.

"Ok." Clark says, her answer not helping much.

The crowd in the restaurant gets loud as someone walks in. Clark turns around to see who it is and is surprised to see that it's Tony Stewardt.

"Wow, it's Tony Stewardt." Clark comments to Amy. A few people crowd around him in hopes of getting an autograph.

"Some people are so rude. He's obviously here to get something to eat and they bother him with autographs." Amy says.

"Well, if Tony doesn't like it… I'm sure they won't bother him again." Clark says with a laugh at Tony Stewardt's aggressive attitude. He signs the autographs and starts to walk toward Clark. "Ok, why is he coming over here?" Clark asks nervously.

Amy laughs. "If you plan on going anywhere with this racing thing, I hope you'll get used to being around nascar drivers."

"Just not used to much excitement being from Smallville." Clark tells her.

_Except fighting off the ever-so-many meteor freaks._

"Hey, Clark Kent? That was a good race you drove out there." Tony compliments Clark.

"Thanks." Clark smiles. "I'm sure it wouldn't be as good as you."

Tony laughs. "I'm not too sure. I better watch out if I want to keep my job." He says and walks away.

"Did he just give me a compliment on my driving? You better pinch me, this night is getting too good to be true." Clark says. Amy pinches him under the table.

"Ow!" Clark fakes the pain and she giggles.

"It's not a dream." She smiles.

"So, how are you so comfortable being around famous drivers?" Clark asks.

"Probably from my famous uncle." Amy answers.

"Ok, who _is_ your uncle?" Clark asks.

"I'm Amy Harnik. Kevin Harnik is my uncle." She tells him.

Clark almost spits out his drink. "Really? He's my favorite driver."

"I came to see him race tomorrow."

"Well, that sure clears up a lot." Clark comments.

"Come on, enough talk. Let's go for a walk." She says and drags him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Clark asks, letting her drag him away.

"You'll see."

-


	56. 56

"Are we there _yet_?" Clark asks after being led all the way down the front of the track.

"Not quite." She answers. They stop in front of the entrance to the tunnel that goes under the track into the infield. Amy reaches into her pocket and takes out her infield pass to show the guard standing there. He lets them by and they walk into the tunnel.

"You could have told me we had to walk five miles, I would have taken a car." He complains.

"Oh please. I walk farther to all my classes at Bakersfield University." She tells him.

Clark stops. "Wait, you're in college?"

"Yeah." Amy laughs. "How old did you think I was?"

"My age."

"And that is?" She asks.

"I'm seventeen, almost eighteen." Clark tells her.

"Oh, wow. I'm twenty-one. That's ok, though." She says and puts her hand on his chest. Clark backs into the wall. "Younger guys are more exciting anyway." She tells him and looks in to his eyes.

"Uh, r-really?" He stutters, melting under her touch. There's just something about her eyes that he can't get over. He knows he shouldn't feel this way after everything that happened with Lana.

Amy laughs and pushes him away. "No, I was just kidding!"

Clark's shocked expression changes into a smile. "Ok, that's good."

"You thought I was serious?" She asks with a laugh.

"Well… Yeah." He admits.

"I do have _some_ self-control, Clark." She smiles. "Come on, we're almost there.

-

Amy and Clark finally stop under a large tent with tables and chairs set up underneath it. An older man and woman sit at one talking with Kevin Harnik. Clark starts to get nervous being so close to his nascar favorite.

"Mom, and dad, Uncle Kevin, this is Clark. I met him at the race today. Clark, this is… well, you know they are." She introduces them.

"Oh, hi." Her mom smiles.

"Hey." Clark says, surprised he didn't stutter. Amy sits down in a chair and Clark sits down beside her.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Clark Kent that blew them all away down at the short track tonight, would you?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, that'd be me." Clark smiles.

"I didn't get to see it because of all my post-race… celebration, but a few people told me about it. Pretty impressive." Kevin comments.

"Thanks, it did feel pretty good. Considering how many drivers showed up for that race." Clark says.

"Yeah, winning kind of has that effect." He says with a laugh. "How would you like to see the car I'm going to race tomorrow? That is, if you don't mind me breaking your date."

"No, its ok. It's not a date." Amy says.

"Ok." Kevin says, not believing her. "The garage area is this way." He points behind him and they walk that direction.

-

Kevin shows Clark his car and after that, Amy walks with him back to the hotel.

"Ya know, I didn't think I'd have fun tonight. That I would just keep being reminded of Lana. But, hanging out with you made me feel a lot better." Clark tells her.

"I'm glad it made you feel better. You deserve it after the way Lana left you. If I had a guy as great as you, I wouldn't ever let him go." She says.

"Thanks. I had a lot of fun. I never thought I'd end up meeting Kevin Harnik's niece." Clark says with a laugh.

"I had fun too. You mind if we watch the race tomorrow together?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, sure. Meet you outside my hotel at ten?" Clark suggests.

"I'll be there. Goodnight, Clark." She says and kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight." Clark says, a part of him hating to see her go. He watches as she walks away and she gives him a smile after walking a few feet. Clark smiles back.

-


	57. 57

In the morning, Clark sits on the couch trying to wake up. Todd is in the kitchen, searching for something to eat. Once again, Lex had reservations for the nicest room in the hotel. Huge living room, full kitchen, two bedrooms, bathroom in each, nicer than most Metropolis apartments.

"Ya know, in a hotel room this nice, there should at least be some free food." Todd comments, closing the fridge.

"No, they want to make sure you raid the mini-bar and pay over five dollars for a fifty-cent can of peanuts." Clark tells him.

"Screw that, I'm ordering room service." Todd says and reaches for the phone. There's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Clark asks.

"Room service." A voice calls from the other side of the door.

"That was quick, I haven't even called yet." Todd says, putting the phone down.

"Wait, I'll get it." Clark says, getting suspicious. He walks over to the door and does a quick x-ray. Clark smiles when he notices a certain attractive twenty-one year old. He opens the door and finds Amy standing there with a bag of groceries.

"Breakfast anyone?" She asks and smiles sweetly.

"I thought we were going to meet at ten?" Clark asks, letting her in.

"Then I thought I would make you pancakes for breakfast, so I brought this over. My family is staying in the hotel too." She says and sets the bag on the counter.

"Oh, thanks." Clark thanks her. "Need any help?"

"No, I got everything." She says and her eyes drift down to his tight t-shirt. "You should probably get changed, it will be awhile."

"Right. I wouldn't want to give you any ideas, now would I?" Clark says with a smile and turns toward his bedroom.

Amy just smiles and continues. "Yes Clark, seeing you in that shirt gives me plenty of ideas." She says quietly to herself.

Clark hears her comment and smiles to himself.

-

"Wow, these are good." Clark tells her after his first bite.

"You sound surprised…" She says with an annoyed look.

"Well, I never expected to taste better pancakes than what my mom makes." Clark says.

"Oh. My little secret, then." Amy says with a smirk.

"So, where does a nascar driver's niece get to watch the race?" He asks.

"I have my choice to watch it in the seats uncle Kevin reserved up in the press box, or the stands behind the pits. Air-conditioning or hot sun? I think I'll pick air-conditioning." She tells him with a smile.

"Kevin Harnik gets to race all afternoon in a 150-degree race car and you need air-conditioning?" Clark teases.

"The seats behind the pits suck. If you want to watch the race without me, be my guest."

"I wouldn't want that." Clark says.

"Ok then. Todd, your welcome to watch it with us too." Amy tells him.

"Sure. Might as well live like a winning car-owner. _I am._" He says and pats Clark's shoulder.

-

Clark and Amy find their way to the seats in the press box. Clark couldn't hope for a better view. He has a perfect view of the entire track and pits. To the right is a big screen TV showing the race.

The green flag drops and all forty-three cars take off for the last race of the season. Five cars, all with a chance to win the championship. The slightest mistake could take you out of contention.

_Oh man, how I wish I were out there. I'd bring a whole new meaning to 'champion'._

"What are you thinking about?" Amy asks, noticing how deep in thought he was.

"Just how I wish that I'll be out there someday. The more I see about this sport, the more I see the life these drivers live, I want to be part of it." Clark tells her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will. The talent you have won't go unnoticed, be sure of that." She assures him.

Clark laughs. "I'm sure I must sound stupid, to have such high hopes and dreams."

"No, I don't think you sound stupid at all. How do you think all these drivers started?" She asks.

"I guess your right." Clark agrees.

The first corner of the first lap, a few cars tangle and spin out. The yellow flag waves and sends the race into an early caution.

The race goes back to green shortly. Coming close to the first set of pit stops, the points leader, Curt Bush has what he thinks is a flat tire and comes to pit road. As he turns into the pits, the wheel hub breaks and the car heads straight toward the end of the pit wall. The wheel comes right out of the fender and Curt Bush _narrowly_ misses the wall. Sparks fly out from underneath as he limps the car toward his pit stall.

He gets the problem fixed and heads back out on to the track. The rest of the drivers come in to the pits under the caution flag.

With fifteen laps to go, the race gets exciting again. Four of the championship contenders are fender to fender at the front. Whoever finishes the best will win the championship. Each driver wants it just as badly as they beat and bang their way toward the finish. Curt Bush finishes the best and crosses the finish line as the nascar cup champion.

Clark groans out loud at the outcome of the race. Curt Bush is one of the few drivers he doesn't like.

"Not happy, Clark?" Amy asks.

"That's an understatement." Clark comments.

"Yeah, me neither." She agrees. "Would you like to accompany me to the infield and see Kevin?"

"Wish I could, but I have to be to the airport in an hour." Clark tells her.

"Oh, I guess this will have to be goodbye, then." Amy says with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, afraid so. It's been fun, thanks for everything, Amy." Clark says.

"No problem. Bye, Clark." She says and gives him a hug.

"Bye." Clark says and watches as she walks away.

She stops and turns back. "Oh, Clark? Call me sometime." She says with a smile.

"I will." Clark smiles back.

-

A/N: Ok, the racing weekend is over. Back to Smallville. Amy will be back in later chapters, but nothing long term. That nascar race was written about the actual 2004 homestead-miami race. It's not exactly the same, but similar.

'05 Daytona 500 tomorrow, go Kevin Harvick #29 ;-)

-


	58. 58

Two and a half months later…

The racing season has been over, leaving Clark with extra time on the weekends. Lois realized the college life wasn't for her and moved in with Chloe. To Clark and Chloe's surprise, Lois got a job at the Smallville Ledger as a journalist. Clark figured that Chloe must have rubbed off on her. After Lana left, Lex left the duties of the Talon to Martha. Clark was soon roped into waitress duties.

Clark is wiping down one of the tables as Chloe and Lois walk in.

"Hey, Clark." Lois greets him with a smile as they walk up to the counter.

"Hey." Clark says, stuffing the rag into his pocket.

"Where's your mom?" Chloe asks, looking around.

"Uh, she went home to bake some more cookies, we're all out. So, I'm filling in for a few hours." Clark tells them and steps behind the counter.

"Well, I hope you can make cappuccinos, because we need a serious energy boost." Lois says with a smile.

"I think I can manage, Lois." Clark says and turns around to the machine. "Uh, where is the 'Start' button?"

Lois sighs with disgust and walks around the counter. "Step back, farmboy." She says and pushes Clark out of the way.

"Lois doesn't let anything or any_one_ get in the way of her coffee." Chloe says to Clark with a smile.

Clark sits down next to Lois in a booth. "So, what are you two up to, today?" He asks.

"Nothing, actually." Lois smiles.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night? Lois and I were thinking about having a movie night, you want to join us?" Chloe asks.

"Lex's party is tomorrow night. I already said I'd be there." Clark tells them.

"Oh." Chloe says, disappointed.

"You two are welcome to come. I'm sure Lex won't mind." Clark offers.

"Ok. I wouldn't want to pass up a billionaire's party." Chloe says excitedly.

"I thought Lex's parties usually require dates?" Lois asks.

"Yeah, but there's only three of us. I'm sure he can make an exception." Clark says.

"Come on, Clark. It's Valentines day on Monday, we should find dates." Chloe suggests, hinting at Clark.

"Ok." He agrees. "You've kinda had your eye on Jake, why don't you ask him?"

"Well…" Chloe starts to disagree.

"Lois, would you go with me?" Clark asks. Lois ignores Chloe's glaring stare and smiles.

"Sure, I'd love to." She agrees.

_Wow, did she just say yes? I was expecting her to poke at my flannel and turn me down._

"Excuse me." Chloe says and hurries off. Clark of course, doesn't realize why she's excusing herself.

"Shouldn't you be serving customers?" Lois asks, so she can run after Chloe.

"Oh, yeah!" Clark says, remembering he has a job to do. He gets up from the booth and Lois goes after Chloe.

"Chloe, I had no idea…" She starts to apologize.

"Sure, Lois!" Chloe shouts, turning around. Lois steps back, looking hurt. "Ok, I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault. I just never get a break. No matter what I do, Clark always seems to look the other way." She says and storms out of the Talon.

"Is something wrong… with Chloe?" Clark asks when he notices her leaving.

"No, she just had to leave. She…" Lois tries to make up an excuse. "Ya know what? I'm tired of making up excuses for her. She's obviously still not over you. Lana leaving kind of gave her hope that there was still a chance." Lois tells him.

"Oh." Clark says, it finally hitting him. He sits down in a chair and Lois sits down across from him.

"I know it's not your fault. If I didn't have feelings for someone, I wouldn't go along with them either." She says.

"What about that Jake guy?" He asks.

Lois laughs. "Let me ask you something, have you ever _seen_ this 'Jacob'? Jacob isn't real."

"Really? She would do that?" Clark asks, surprised.

"Don't let her know I told you. I just thought you should know."

"Ok, thanks for telling me. I have to get back to work, I'll see you later." Clark says and goes back to the counter.

"Ok, bye." Lois says and heads out the door.


	59. 59

A/N: I was re-reading the part where Lana left and thought I kind of left it… unfinished. So, this chapter should explain things.

Lana walks down the street in a small town just outside of Charlotte, North Carolina. A place where no one knows her and she can get a fresh start. A start that could help her forget about Clark and her past in Smallville.

As soon as she arrived, she stopped at a restaurant/coffee house and saw signs posted for a waitress job. She filled out an application and was called the next day. She just got out of work and is walking home to an apartment building. Across the street, a couple walks down the sidewalk holding hands and talking and laughing. It instantly reminds Lana of Clark and what she left behind.

Flashback

"Clark, how could you not tell me?" Lana asks, feeling hurt.

"Lana, believe me… I wanted to so many times." Clark says and walks up to her.

"But, you didn't. You know how important honesty is to me. And all these years, you have never been honest with me." Lana tells him, her anger rising. "Every day since my parents died, I have wondered why… why did those meteors have to come and take my parents away from me. And the answer has been right in front of my face." Lana says, her face now filled with anger.

"I'm sorry." Clark replies.

"I'm not looking for an apology, Clark. I just want to know why you had to keep this from me for so long." Lana says.

"I was afraid of what you would think of me after you learned the truth. I didn't want you to blame me for what happened."

"I wouldn't blame you if you would have told me the truth in the first place." She tells him.

Now it's Clark's turn to be hurt. "You blame me for what happened to your parents?"

"If you waited this long to tell me, telling me the truth obviously wasn't that important to you."

"Lana, it _was _important to me." Clark tries to convince her.

"Let me clear this up for you, Clark. My parents would still be alive if it wasn't for you. In my eyes right now, you killed my parents." Lana tells him. Clark can't find anything besides cold and hate in her eyes. Tears start to fill his eyes and he fights with everything he has to hold them back.

"You don't really mean that." Clark says, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes I do." Lana says and walks away.

End of flashback

She always knew Clark had a secret. No matter how hard she tried to get him to tell her, he never would. Once he finally did, she realized how big his secret really was. She thought she could handle it, but the truth is, she really can't.

She immediately went to Lex to get her out of Smallville as soon as possible.

Flashback

"Lex, I need your help." She tells him, walking in to his office.

Lex puts down his book and turns his attention to Lana. "Sure, Lana. What is it?" He asks.

"I need to get out of Smallville… tonight."

"Are you sure? Is something wrong, someone after you?" Lex asks, becoming concerned.

"No, nothing like that. I just… can't stay here any longer. Too many bad memories I would like to forget." Lana says.

"Is Clark a bad memory?" He asks.

"Yes." She says after a long silence.

"Ok, if that's what you really want, I can have my pilot fly you anywhere." Lex says.

"The east coast. North Carolina, I've always wanted to go there." Lana tells him.

"Just let me make a few calls." He tells her and reaches for his cell phone.

"And Lex? Please don't tell Clark about this." Lana asks.

"Sure." He answers.

End of flashback.

Lana picks up her walking pace, trying to get home quickly. She just feels like crawling into bed and pulling the covers over her. It hurts too much to think about Clark. Since, she's still not entirely sure her leaving was the best thing to do.


	60. 60

Clark tries to decide whether or not he should break his 'date' with Lois, for Chloe's sake. He knows Lois wouldn't really care if he breaks off the date. But, lately he's felt something for Lois. Something that could maybe lead to more than a friendship.

The next day, Clark gets ready for the party and waits for Lois and Chloe to pick him up. Clark still doesn't have a car to drive. He's been reluctant to borrow any more of Lex's cars because of what happened the last time.

A horn honks from outside and Clark walks out to her car, a blue 99' Mustang. He opens the passenger side door and gets in.

"Hey Chloe, no Jake?" Clark asks, turning around to the back seat.

"Oh no, he couldn't make it." Chloe lies.

"Sorry to hear that. Don't worry, I'll make sure to dance with you too." Clark assures her.

"Gee, thanks. Just what I want, a sympathy dance." She says.

"Chloe, come on. It's not like that." Clark tells her.

"Yeah, me and Clark are not even on a real date. We're just three friends going to a… semi-formal party." Lois says from the driver's seat.

Lois pulls the car up Lex's driveway and stops behind a stopped car in front of the mansion where a man in a red vest walks up to the car.

"Valet parking? Lex sure pulled out all the stops on this one." Chloe comments as they get out of the car.

"Why not? You know as well as I do, Lex isn't one to hold back." Clark tells her and they start walking up the steps.

"Excuse me, the keys?" The valet asks.

"Oh… yeah. Sorry." Lois apologizes and tosses him the keys.

They walk into the main ballroom that is packed with guests. The party is actually celebrating Lexcorp's takeover of another small company. It just so happened to happen around Valentine's day and turned into a Valentine's day party.

"Hey! Glad you could make it, Clark." Lex says as he walks over to them. "Chloe, Lois."

"Hey, nice party." Clark comments.

"Yeah well, my Lexcorp employees deserve it." He says. "So, Lois… are you here as Clark's guest, or here for a story for the Smallville Ledger?" Lex asks curiously.

"I'm here with Clark. But if a story arises, I might just use it." Lois says.

"Don't worry, I don't have a problem with that. The Ledger is a respectable newspaper, unlike others that have printed my name." Lex tells her.

A guy that looks to be around Clark's age walks up to Lex. "Hey Lex, The D.J. wants to speak with you."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second. CJ, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, Clark Kent. These are his friends, Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane." Lex introduces him.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Clark shakes his hand.

"Same here." CJ says.

"This is CJ, my cousin. He's visiting from New York." Lex tells them and walks toward where the D.J. is.

"Yeah, I came to check out Metropolis University. Lex has some friends there that could help me get in." CJ tells them.

"Maybe you should talk to Met U's latest drop-out, Lois here." Chloe suggests.

"Hey! You know I left because it wasn't for me." Lois defends herself.

"Sure, wasn't for you." Chloe says, not believing her.

"You're the first girl here that has caught my attention, how about a dance?" CJ asks her.

Chloe smiles at his compliment. "Sure, I'd be happy too." CJ takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

Clark turns to Lois. "Obviously, he hasn't had a good look at you. You look great tonight."

"Clark, was that a compliment?" She asks with a smile.

"Uh, yeah… Was that ok?" He asks, confused.

"Yeah, it was ok. It's just that you've never complimented me before." Lois tells him.

"Well, I should have. Come on, let's dance." Clark says and pulls her toward the dance floor.

Later, Clark and Lois find Chloe and CJ sitting down together, talking. Chloe laughs at something he said.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along well." Lois comments as her and Clark sit down too.

"Yeah, we are. CJ is great dancer." Chloe says and glances at Clark.

"Chloe isn't too bad herself. Her dancing matches her beauty." CJ smiles. Lois turns away and coughs, receiving a dirty look from Chloe.

"So CJ, how are you liking Smallville so far?" Clark asks, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well, they seemed to get the name right." He laughs.

"If they wanted to get the name any closer, they would have went with 'Wierdville'." Chloe says.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" CJ asks.

"Oh no, here we go." Clark says, sensing that Chloe is about to go into her meteor theory.

"I'm with Clark, I think I'll pass hearing this again." Lois says and the both of them get up.

A/N: I thought it was time Chloe had a boyfriend. What do you think?


	61. 61

Clark walks in to school on Monday and walks toward his locker. The weekend is over and it's time to get back to school. He starts to turn his combination on his locker Chloe leans up next to the locker beside his.

"Hey, Chloe." He greets her and notices a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, Clark! It was really sweet." She says.

"Uh… what was?" Clark asks, confused.

"Come on, don't act like you don't know."

Clark laughs. "Sorry, but I don't."

"I found this in my locker." She tells him and holds up a heart shaped card with a rose hanging out. "I know you don't feel anything for me, but it was a really sweet thing to do."

"Well, now I feel bad." Clark says.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I honestly did not put that in your locker." He tells her.

"You didn't? Huh, that's strange." Chloe says, realizing he's telling the truth.

"You must have made quite an impression on somebody."

"You don't think… CJ would have? He doesn't even go to school here." She says.

"He's related to Lex Luthor. If he's anything like his cousin, he wouldn't let that get in his way." Clark says.

"Your right. I'll go over and talk to him after school." Chloe tells him.

"Listen Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for Valentines Day. I just didn't think I should since we're not… dating."

"Don't worry about it, Clark. I have to get to class. I'll see you later." She says and walks off.

The final bell rings and Clark is on his way out of the school. He has to get to Metropolis Motor Speedway. Today is a practice day for the up-coming season. Todd arranged for Clark to test drive a Whelen Modified, the next step up from the car he drove last season. Clark starts to walk around the building out of sight, so he can superspeed off to Metropolis when a familiar voice calls out his name.

"Clark!" Lois calls from the parking lot.

Clark sighs and turns around. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

"I came to catch you before you went home. I'm tired of pouring coffee and cleaning people's desks, so I've decided it's time I write a story they consider "worth printing."

"And I can help with that?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, you can. _You're my_ story." She tells him.

_Uh-oh, this can't be good._

"Lois… I don't think a story about me is worth printing." Clark laughs.

"How does this sound? "Plaid wearing Farmboy is on his way from Smallville, to Nascar". Different wording of course." Lois tells him.

"Um… _interesting_? Listen Lois, I'm honored that you want to write a story on my racing ambitions, but now isn't a good time." Clark tells her.

"What do you mean, now isn't a good time? I've been waiting in this parking lot for an hour, waiting for you. Whatever you have to do, I'll come with you." She says.

"I actually have to go to Metropolis. It's practice day at the racetrack and I have to test a new car." Clark explains.

"Great! It would probably be a good idea to anyway, since I've never been to a racetrack in my life." Lois laughs.

"You don't know what you're missing, let's go." Clark says and they both walk to the parking lot.

Lois drives up in her mustang into the Metropolis Motor Speedway parking lot.

Clark points to the pit entrance. "Drive in there." They pull into the pits and park beside a semi-truck trailer. Beside the trailer are two Whelen modifieds, a black one with red stripes, and a white one with blue flames with a couple of people standing around them.

"They sure went all out on this one." Clark comments as they get out, looking at the expensive trailer and the clean, perfect racecars.

"What did you expect?" Lois asks.

"Well, I'm used to racing a beat-up old camaro, and these are… 30,000 dollar racecars." Clark tells her.

"Oh, that's right. Milking cows and selling fruit doesn't get you that kind of money." Lois teases him.

"Clark! It's about time you showed up." Todd says as Clark walks up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm used to driving _faster_." Clark says and gives Lois a look. "This is my friend, Lois. She's here to write a story on… me." Clark introduces her.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Todd greets her.

"Same here. Is Clark the only driver here?" She asks.

"No, there's one more. Most drivers didn't show up since this is the first practice session of the season. Hey Jimmy, come out here." Todd calls to the area around the cars. The same kid that beat Clark at Grandeville steps away from the cars and turns to them.

"Jimmy! What are you doing here with Modifieds?" Clark asks, surprised to see him.

"Same thing you're here for, looking to race a _real_ racecar." Jimmy says and his attention is suddenly turned to Lois. "Hey, I'm Jimmy." He introduces himself.

"Lois. So, you're a driver too?" Lois asks and Clark goes over to look at the car he's driving.

"Where did you get these cars? There worth more than what our farm makes in 6 months." Clark asks Todd.

"Team SRC let us borrow them for the day. They heard about your race down in Miami and the impression you've made in Grandeville and they're interested in how you'll do. I raced for them for a little while, so I was able to pull a few strings." Todd explains.

"All right, I can't wait to drive it." Clark says with a smile. "Jimmy, you ready?" He asks, interrupting his conversation with Lois.

"Yeah, let's do it." Jimmy agrees and walks toward the white and blue car. One of the crew members hands him a helmet and Jimmy begins to climb in. Clark grabs a helmet and climbs in to the other car. Jimmy's car fires up as Clark straps himself in with the assistance of Todd. Clark flips up the toggle switch and pulls out behind Jimmy. The two cars drive down the pit road toward the track.

"Can you hear me now?" Todd asks over the racing radio and Clark jerks the wheel, startled. The car veers onto the track and he corrects it quickly.

"Whoa, I'm not used to hearing voices from my helmet." Clark says with a laugh.

"Yeah well, these cars are a little more serious than what you're used to." Todd replies.

"Nothing I can't handle." Clark says and takes off onto the track, shifting into second gear.

"Ok, just take it slow for a few laps and get a feel for the car." Todd instructs. Clark takes it easy for a few laps and then Jimmy starts to pull away.

"I think I got it, now." Clark tells Todd and puts his foot the rest of the way down. The engine revs get louder and the car picks up speed. Clark speeds down the straightaway and lets off of the throttle as he drives into the corner. He drives through the corner on the high side above Jimmy's car and then gets on the throttle, passing him easily.

"That's the way to do it, good job." Todd says over the radio. Clark leads Jimmy around the track for a few laps and then Jimmy gets under him going into the corner. Clark has no choice to let off and let him by. They exchange the lead a few more times until their tires can't handle anymore laps.

"I don't think these tires will last much longer." Clark says, feeling the effects of the worn tires.

"That's ok, you don't have much fuel left either." Todd tells him.

"I'm coming in." Clark responds and pulls the car onto the apron, approaching pit road. He stops the car beside the truck and starts to get out.

"You did a real good job, Clark. Your lap times were just about as good as the regulars." Todd says and pats his shoulder.

"Thanks. These cars are a lot of fun…" Clark says and the sound of tires screeching fills the air. Clark turns his head toward where Jimmy was on the track and watches as he spins the car out. Jimmy's car does a 360 and slides into the grass.

"_And_ you know when you need new tires." Todd laughs.

"So, Lois… Did you get enough for your article?" Clark asks and walks over to where she's sitting.

"Yeah, I think so. Along with the interview we had on the way here." She says and gets up off the wall.

"Has it hit you why I like it so much, or do I need to take you to a race too?" Clark asks.

"Oh yeah, riding around in circles until you run out of gas… real exciting." Lois says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"Hey now, it's more than that." Clark laughs.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just kidding." Lois giggles.

"I'm hungry, you know of anywhere good to eat?" Clark asks.

"I think I know somewhere, let's go." Lois tells him and they walk back to her car.

A/N: This is a Whelen Modified: http/en. 


	62. 62

A/N: Been awhile, huh? I haven't given up on it, I just have been busy with other things. It might be awhile before I post the next chapter after this. I'm going to try to write a few chapters first, that way I can keep posting the chapters even if I haven't had time to write.

It's Sunday and Clark's parents are out to Metropolis for the day, leaving Clark the house to himself. His chores are down and he sits down on the couch to watch the first race of the Nascar season, the Daytona 500.

Clark flips on the TV and watches as they interview a few drivers before the race. A reporter walks up to a black and silver #29 car and sticks his microphone in through the window as the driver straps himself in.

"We're here with Kevin Harnik as he gets ready to go. So, Kevin, how are your chances to win today's race?" The reporter asks.

"I think our chances are good. We have a fast car…" Kevin starts to answer and Clark begins to think of Amy.

_I wonder what she's doing right now. _ The phone rings, interrupting his thoughts.

Clark picks up the phone. "Hello?" He answers.

"Clark! Are you busy? Who cares, I need your help…" Lois's voice rambles away.

"Hi Lois, it depends… What do you need my help with?" Clark asks.

"Depends, huh? Anyway, I've kind of run into a snag on my article. Could you come over and give me some help?" She asks.

Clark groans. "Do you have any idea what day it is?"

"Um, Sunday? The day no one plans anything, and a day you don't have school?" Lois says.

"For your information, the Daytona 500 is today." Clark tells her.

"Oh, well I'll just come over there."

"Fine, as I can see your not going to give up." He agrees.

"Clark, come on. You know you love me when I bother you, you just won't admit it." She teases him.

You're right, I won't admit it." Clark smiles. "Bye, Lois."

"Bye." Lois says and hangs up. Clark hangs up the phone and sets it down, turning his attention back to the race.

A little while later, the sound of Lois's car comes up the driveway and stops in front of the house. She walks up the steps and opens the door, inviting herself in.

"Clark?" She calls.

"In here." Clark answers, not leaving the couch. Lois walks into the room and sits down beside him.

"_This_ is what you couldn't miss?" She asks, looking at the TV. "They're barely even moving! What, are they going five miles per hour?"

"Actually, more like 190. It's a big track, it only looks like they're going slower." Clark tells her.

"Well, it still looks that way." Lois responds.

Clark turns to her. "Did that afternoon watching me in Metropolis have _any_ effect on you?"

"It's going to take a lot more than watching you practice for an hour and a half to change my opinion about how boring it is." Lois tells him.

"Maybe you could… watch it with me?" Clark suggests.

"I guess I could, since I won't be getting any answers out of you from my questions." She agrees.

Lois ends up watching the rest of the race with Clark and she gets more information for her article. Both of them walk into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"I'm starving, I barely had anything to eat for lunch. Chloe and her dad never have enough food in their house." Lois says and sits down at the table.

Clark opens the fridge and pokes around a few containers. "How about this leftover half of pizza I have in here?"

"Sure, sounds good." She agrees. Clark picks up the pizza box and shuts the door with his foot. Lois flips open the box and grabs a piece, taking a bite. Clark just stares at her. "What?"

"Uh, nothing… I just thought you would want it heated up." Clark answers.

"Pizza is best cold. Try some." Lois insists.

"Ok…" Clark says hesitantly and takes a bite. "Good." He agrees and takes another bite.

Lois and Clark sit at the table with the empty pizza box lying open.

"I guess I should go." Lois says and starts to get up.

"Go?" Clark asks, as if he didn't want this time to come.

Lois laughs. "Yeah, Clark. As in… leave."

"I know, I just thought we could watch a movie or something." He suggests.

"Oh, are you actually asking me to stay?" Lois asks, surprised.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Clark says with a smile.

"So, what should we watch?" She asks, walking into the living room.

Clark and Lois sit on the couch, watching as the movie plays. Well, Lois is anyway. Clark is interested in something else. Something that's beautiful…

_Did you just say 'beautiful'? This is Lois you are talking about. The girl you weren't remotely attracted to a few months ago._

"Clark? The movie is on the screen, not on me." Lois says, bringing Clark out of his thoughts.

Clark smiles. "Oh, right."

Lois looks back at Clark a few minutes later and notices his smile is still there. She pauses the movie and turns to Clark. "Ok, Smallville. What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He answers.

"So, you ready to tell me what you were thinking about?" Lois asks.

"Oh… no. You don't want to know that." Clark tells her.

"Yes I do, tell me." She insists.

"Ok, ok. I was just thinking, how much you get on my nerves and all the other places I'd rather be." Clark says and hides back his laugh.

"No you weren't." Lois laughs. "Just admit it, you… _love_ me." She says and shoves him. Clark lets her push him over.

"Love you?" Clark laughs. "I…" He shoves her back, a little harder than he wanted to. Lois falls over the arm of the couch and on to floor. "Oops."

Clark x-rays the couch and notices that Lois isn't moving. "Lois? Lois!" Clark says and runs around to the other side. "Come on, Lois. Wake up." He begs, more hoping than anything. Clark reaches up to her face, and checks to see if she's breathing. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices her finger move.

_That's funny, I just could swore her finger moved._

Lois opens her eyes and shoves back on his chest. She takes him by surprise and is able to roll over on top of him.

She smiles. "You really cared I was hurt."

"Of course I did. But, you're right. I did lie, I was thinking about something else." Clark tells her.

"Clark…" Lois starts, but is cut off. Clark reaches up and kisses her lips. Lois reaches her arms around him and kisses back. After what seems like forever, they break the kiss. They just lay still, looking into each other's eyes, too stunned to move.

The door opens and they scramble up off each other. Clark's parents walk in as Clark and Lois straighten their clothes. "Clark! We're… oh, hi Lois." Martha smiles.

Lois fights to keep her face the same color. "Hi, Mrs. Kent."

"What's… going on here?" Martha asks, noticing their odd expressions.

"Lois just fell. I uh… was just helping her up." Clark says.

_Nice. That should lower their suspicions._

"I was just leaving. I'll see you later, Clark." Lois says and rushes out.

"Clark, you mind telling us what you and Lois were doing on the floor?" Jonathon asks.

"Lois came over so I could help her with the article she's writing." Clark explains.

"And is her article on hardwood floors?" He asks.

"No. We were just playing around. She pushed me, I pushed her. Ya know how Lois teases." Clark tells them.

"If we wouldn't have came home, that playing around wouldn't turn into… would it?" Jonathon asks.

"No! No dad, of course not. This is Lois we're talking about." Clark says.

"Ok. Would you mind getting the bags from the truck?" He asks.

"Yeah, no problem." Clark says and heads outside.


	63. 63

Clark and Chloe are walking down the street, heading toward the Talon when Lois gets out of work. She steps outside of the Smallville Ledger building and spots her friends about to walk in to the Talon.

"Clark! Chloe!" Lois calls out and runs after them.

"Lois." Chloe says, recognizing her as they turn around.

"Look at this." Lois says and holds out a newspaper. Chloe grabs it and reads the headline, with Clark looking over her shoulder.

"Smallville gets new water mains. So what?" Clark asks.

Lois smiles and snatches the newspaper back. "Who cares about some stupid pipes?"

"You'll care when they shut off your shower." Chloe says.

"That won't be a problem, I can always come join Clark. Not like I haven't done that before, huh Clark?" Lois tells her and eyes Clark with a flirtatious smile. Clark starts to smile but it fades quickly when he notices Chloe just staring at them.

"Chloe, it was n…" Clark starts to explain, but is cut off by Lois.

"None of _your_ business." Lois finishes.

"None of _my_ business? My best friend and my five-year older cousin make out in the shower and its none of my business!" Chloe shouts in the middle of the sidewalk. Passer-byes stop and look at the teenagers.

"Seriously, Chloe. We took the showers at different times." Clark explains.

"Oh, well Lois made it sound like…"

"Yeah, what was that you were showing us?" Clark changes the subject.

"The sports page." Lois says and hands the paper back to Chloe.

"Clark Kent: Smallville to Nascar. By Lois Lane." Chloe reads the headline and Clark looks over her shoulder. There is also a picture of Clark standing next to his car.

"Lois, they published your article! Congratulations." Clark says and gives her a hug.

"Yeah, thanks to help from you. I have a feeling the Ledger will be printing a lot more of my stories." Lois says.

"That's Great, Lois." Chloe says with a less-than-enthusiastic smile. Chloe never was really thrilled to hear of the job Lois was able to get. If it wasn't for her, Lois would have never shown any interest in journalism at all.

"You want to celebrate at the Talon?" Clark asks.

"Sure, let's go." She agrees.

"Ya know what? Why don't you two go without me, I have… something I have to do." Chloe says, not coming up with a better excuse. She turns and leaves, leaving Lois wondering if it was something she said.

"Don't worry, Lois. It's not you." Clark assures her as they walk toward the Talon.

"I know, it's just that I thought she would be happy for me." Lois tells him.

"Give her time. Come on, you don't need to worry about Chloe. I'm sure she's fine." Clark says as he holds open the door for her.


	64. 64

Lois and Clark sit at a table with their cappuccinos while Clark reads the article in more detail. After all, it isn't everyday that there is an article about him in the newspaper. An article that isn't about a crime scene, that is.

Outside of the Talon, a black trans-am stops on the other side of the street. A young blonde-haired girl steps out and looks around. It's the first time she's been in Kansas.

_Imagine that, I've been practically everywhere in the United States and I bypass the boring state of Kansas._

She sees the Talon sign, _Welcome to Smallville, Relax with a cup of coffee. _A smile comes over her face, as she hasn't been able to relax for a couple of days. After she looks around the car to make sure it was safe there, she hurries across the street and into the coffee shop. She heads straight for the counter to order. Martha Kent turns around and greets her new customer.

"Hi, welcome to the Talon, can I get you anything?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I would like just a cappuccino and a quiet place to sit." The girl says with a quiet laugh.

"Well, good luck. This is usually the time the afternoon rush comes in. I don't recognize you, are you new or just visiting?" Martha asks.

"Just visiting. It's kind of a surprise visit to a friend of mine, Clark Kent. Do you know him?" She asks.

"Yes, he's my son." Martha tells her, surprised.

Lois looks over to see who Martha is talking to and sees this girl. "Looks like Smallville has a new guest." She comments. "But I have no idea why someone would want to visit this cow-town."

Clark laughs. "For someone that dropped out of college to stay here, you sure don't like Smallville much."

Lois smiles at him and replies, "Well, I have good reasons to say. One… good reason that is."

Clark takes the hint and is about to say something, when he sees the girl at the counter.

"I know that girl." Clark says.

"You do?" Lois asks.

"Yeah." Clark answers and gets up from his chair. "Amy?" He asks, walking up to her spot at the counter.

"Clark!" She says excitedly and gives him a hug.

Lois sees this and walks toward them. "Excuse me, and _who_ are you?" Lois asks her defensively.

Amy smiles politely and holds out her hand. "I'm Amy. I met Clark in Miami. And you are?" She asks.

"Lois." She answers, ignoring her hand.

Clark notices her attitude and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Uh, Lois… can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

"Sure." She agrees and walks with Clark over to a quiet corner.

"What is your problem?" He asks.

"You!" Lois answers rather loudly.

"What did I do?" Clark asks, confused as to what he did wrong.

"You never told me about your little Miami girlfriend." She says, crossing her arms.

"Lois, she isn't and never was, my girlfriend. And what does it matter if she was?" Clark tells her, angry that she's getting so mad at him. You can tell from her eyes that his last comment hurt.

"Your right. It _doesn't_ matter." Lois tells him, staring at him with hurt. She turns away and hurries out the door.

Amy walks over to Clark. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came here."

Clark puts a fake smile on his face and tries to push everything with Lois to the back of his mind. Not an easy thing to do these days. "No, Amy, it's fine. What are you… doing here?"

"I just needed to get away from school for a while. Needed a drive to clear my head." She tells him.

"You drove here all the way from California?" Clark asks, surprised.

She laughs quietly. "Yeah well, it was full."

"Well, it's good to see you." Clark says.

"Good to see you too. I thought I would have trouble finding you, but its turns out that Smallville really is _small_ville." Amy says with a laugh.

Martha comes up to their table as she puts on her jacket. "Clark, I'm leaving now. Kate is here and she's taking over."

Clark looks up. "Ok, mom. I don't need a ride, I'll find a way home."

"Amy, would you like to have dinner with us? We'll have stuff to talk about, since Clark never told us anything about you." Martha says with a smile after giving Clark an annoyed look.

"Sure, that would be nice." Amy agrees. "Should I be worried?" Amy asks Clark once she's gone.

Clark laughs. "No, it will be ok."

"I have something you might be interested in." She says with a smile and sets her car keys on the table. Clark looks at her suspiciously and grabs the keys.

"Come on." She says and gets up from her chair. Clark follows her to the doors. He walks outside of the Talon and sees the black car on the other side of the street. As he gets closer, he identifies it as a 1978 Pontiac Trans-Am with the t-top roof. Shiny black paint with the gold firebird on the hood. On the side of the hood scoop says "455 C.I." in gold letters.

"This is your car?" Clark asks, surprised.

"Well, no. I borrowed it. You like it?"

"Well, yeah. This car is awesome." He answers.

"Good. Then you can drive." She says. Clark smiles excitedly and gets in. Amy walks around to the other side and gets in. Clark turns the key and the big block rumbles to life.

"Do you mind?" Clark asks, gripping the steering wheel.

Amy laughs. "How old are you?"

"Seems like a yes to me." Clark says and slams his foot down softly. (Softly as in not putting his foot through the floor of the car) He squeals out of the parking spot and the car takes off down the street slightly sideways.

A/N: That's two chapters in a row with just talking, sorry. Next chapter should have more to it. Ya know, I did notice I leave Chloe out of it a lot. I was tempted to make up a reason for Chloe to leave, but it was weird without her. Clarks only real friends anymore are Chloe and Lois.

I could use some of your input as to what Clark's racing number should be. The only numbers I refuse are 24, 97, and 17 lol.


	65. 65

A/N: What was the number on his football jersey? I should know, but I forgot. 12 sounds good too. I won't use 29 because Kevin Harvick was in the story already. About Lana, keep reading. She might show back up ;-)

By the way, I just seen the episode 'Velocity' for the second time… The one where Pete was street racing. It just occurred to me that that would mean Clark is against fast cars and things almost out of control. That means Clark probably wouldn't have been interested in auto racing. Lets just pretend that episode never happened J

Lex is sitting at his desk in front of his laptop, filling out a spreadsheet when his cell phone rings. He picks it up and flips it open, looking at the screen to see who it is. "Lana Lang. Concord, North Carolina."

Lex pushes a button and puts it to his ear. "Lana. Hey."

Lana stands in front of the window in her apartment, looking out over the street. "Hi Lex."

"Is everything alright?" Lex's voice asks over the phone.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Great, actually." Lana smiles weakly.

"So, how is life in Concord, North Carolina?" Lex asks with a smile.

"As good as trying to start a new life can be. Some good news, I found a new job. And if I do well enough, there's room to move up." Lana tells him excitedly.

"Lana, that's great." Lex tells her. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Lana's tone turns serious. "How are things in Smallville?" She asks, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I thought you told me specifically not to ever tell you about Smallville again?" Lex asks.

"Yeah, I know. I just am curious." Lana replies.

"So, in other words… how's Clark?"

Lana flinches slightly. "I was trying to avoid saying his name."

"So, I guess your still not over him." Lex says.

"How could I be, Lex?" She asks. "Clark and I have a long history. He's always been there for me, and his love for me is truer than anything."

"Lana, if he still means so much to you, you should go see him. Whatever it is that sent you away, you and Clark can work through it." He encourages.

"I'm not sure I want to, Lex." Lana tells him.

"I can't make your decision for you, and it doesn't matter what I think. You should do what you think is right. Thinking with your heart isn't always the safest thing to do, but at least you won't be wondering what could have been." Lex tells her.

Lana goes back to the window and stares out, thinking about what Lex said. Maybe leaving wasn't the right thing to do, afterall.

Clark brings the car to a stop in front of the house, skidding on the gravel. "This is it, huh?" Amy asks as they get out of the car.

"Yeah. What?" He asks, noticing the look she's giving him.

"Nothing." She smiles. "I just didn't see you as the farmer type."

"And what did you see me as?" Clark asks her as they walk up to the house.

She laughs. "Anything but that." Clark holds the door for her as they walk in.

Martha is in the kitchen, busy with getting the dinner ready. "Dinner isn't quite ready yet, why don't you two have a seat in the living room." She suggests.

"Ok, mom." Clark agrees and they walk in to the living room. Amy takes one of the chairs and Clark has a seat on the couch.

Jonathon comes walking down the stairs. "Clark, did you get the stuff from the feed store I asked for?" He asks, as if Clark was the only one in the room.

"Yeah, dad. It's in the truck." Clark answers.

Jonathon looks up and sees Amy. "Oh hi, you must be Amy." He says with a smile.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Amy says sweetly.

The four of them sit at the table as they eat dinner.

"So, Amy, how did Clark and you meet?" Martha asks.

"I was at the race Clark won. And we just hung out together the rest of the weekend." Amy tells her.

"And her being related to a famous NASCAR driver didn't hurt things either." Clark adds.

"Yeah." She says with a quiet laugh. "As long as he was with me, he could go anywhere he wanted to."

"Oh?" Martha asks.

"I'm Kevin Harvick's niece." Amy answers.

"Oh, so that was how Clark was able to meet his NASCAR hero!" Martha understands.

"Mom, I wouldn't call it that…" Clark says, not really liking the idea of having a hero.

"Oh Clark, You look up to him, it means the same thing." She says, giving her son a look.

Amy smiles and puts a hand on Clark's shoulder. "It's ok, Clark. It's nice to know your friend looks up to your uncle."

Clark looks to his dad for a little support. Just what he needs, his mom and 'girl' friend ganging up on him.

Jonathon picks up on this. "So, Amy… what's your reason for coming to Smallville?" He changes the subject.

"I've been working pretty hard with college and everything, and I needed to get away for a while. And I thought coming to Smallville to see Clark would be nice." She tells them.

"College?" Jonathon's eyes widen a bit. "Just how old are you, Amy?"

"Almost twenty-two. I'm a junior at Bakersfield University." Amy replies.

Jonathon gives Clark a look. "Clark, is there anything about your trip to Miami that you would you like to share anything with your mother and I?"

Clark smiles. "Like what?"

"Don't worry, your son didn't do anything past PG-13 that weekend." Amy says with a laugh.

Martha sees a chance to change the subject from this awkward one and stands up. "Would anyone like a piece of pie for desert?" She asks with a warm smile.

Amy follows Clark up the stairs into the loft.

"Sorry for the conversation at dinner. I didn't know my parents would play 20 questions." Clark says and sits down on the couch.

"That's alright. A girl you met in Miami shows up randomly, asking for you… there going to ask questions." Amy says, a book on his desk catching her eye. She picks it up and studies the page. Clark looks up and reads the cover. "Smallville High Yearbook, '04."

"Oh, that." He smiles and walks over.

Amy turns out of his reach. "So, this is Lana."

"Yeah, that's her." Clark answers, stopping.

"She's pretty. No wonder you had such a time getting over her." She comments.

"Trust me, there's more to her than what she looks like." Clark tells her, shocked at how shallow she thinks he is.

Amy looks up and smiles. "I was kidding, Clark."

Clark's expression changes suddenly. "I… I knew that."

She laughs and walks toward him. "Sure you were."


	66. 66

Later that night, Amy quietly sneaks up the stairs. As she gets up to the upstairs hallway, she notices a door to the side left slightly open. She takes it as Clark's room and quietly makes her way into his room and shuts the door behind her. There Clark is, asleep, facing the wall. She smiles to herself and climbs into the bed, putting her arms around him.

This wakes Clark up, but he doesn't mind. He closes his eyes again and enjoys Lana's touch. Clark's eyes shoot open.

_Wait, That isn't Lana. It couldn't be Lana._

Clark quickly turns over and backs away, almost falling out of the bed.

"Amy? What are you doing… up here?" He whispers.

She smiles apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that. I thought you wanted me to join you."

Clark looks confused. "What could make you think that?"

"Oh come on, Clark." She smiles again, much like when she climbed in with him. "I got your message. I was quite surprised, as I didn't think you were interested in me that way. But, it's what I've been waiting for ever since I first met you in Miami." Amy tells him and moves in to kiss him. Clark is too stunned to move and her lips meet his. The kiss feels perfect to Amy. She's been through so many guys since high school, but none have made her feel the way Clark makes her feel. Clark is just the guy that she needs.

The kiss feels much more complicated for Clark.

_This girl is perfect, Clark. Don't stop and push her away like every other girl._

_Clark, there is a million different reasons why you shouldn't do this!_

_Don't listen, Clark! Amy is what you want._

_What about your feelings for Lana? What about Lois, do you really want to hurt her?_

Suddenly, kissing Amy is not what he should be doing. "Amy, stop."

Now, she feels confused. "What, why?" She asks.

"What message did I give you?" Clark asks her.

Amy leads Clark outside and to the other side of the barn.

"I was trying to get comfortable on your couch when I saw this flash of light. It looked like a flash of headlights or something. So, I came outside to see what it was and I saw this." She tells him and points to the ground.

There, burnt into the ground is a large diamond-shaped "S" with a heart inside the bottom of the S. Written inside the heart is "Kal-El & Amy-El".

"Don't ask me what the "S" or the "El" means, but I got the rest of it. I knew the only person who could have done was you. So what is Kal-El, nickname or something?" She asks.

"More like a name I just can not escape. I don't know who did this Amy, but it wasn't me." Clark tells her.

"Who would do this? Burning messages into a field?" Amy asks, more like a statement, than a question.

_Someone that can't stand the fact that I make my own destiny, not him and his useless threats._

"I don't know, but I'm not going to miss sleep over it. Come on, let's get back inside." Clark says and they walk back towards the house.

Clark wakes up again. This time, from a blinding light filling his bedroom. He gets out of bed and makes his way to the window, but it's no use. The light is just too bright. Clark superspeeds out of the house and stops in front of the barn. The light seems to be coming from where the symbols were burnt into the ground.

As he gets around the barn, Clark sees that the light is being projected from the symbols. Clark gets closer and sticks his hand out to touch the rays of light. As soon as he does, the light goes out and a cloud of smoke comes out of the darkness.

Clark jumps as a booming voice fills the air. "Kal-El my son, I have waited long enough. It is time you listened to me and given in to your destiny."

"I've told you! I am not following your plans for my destiny!" Clark yells at the cloud.

"Kal-El, I am your father. You will do as I say."

"You are not my father! You never have been, and you never will be!" Clark tells him.

The cloud fills with a screen and a large bluish-green sphere revolves. "Have it your way." About three dozen balls of fire pelt the sphere until it explodes. "If you continue on your path of disobeying me, everyone you love will die and this planet you love so much will reach it's Armageddon." A hologram image of his parents, Lana, Lois, all of his friends appear and fade away. The cloud disappears and leaves Clark alone in the middle of the field.

Clark sits up suddenly in his bed and beads of sweat drip down from his forehead. Sunlight pours through the window and the clock reads 9:42 A.M. Jonathon and Martha rush into the room followed distantly by Amy.

"Clark, what is it? We were having coffee downstairs, and all the sudden we hear you screaming about some "destiny"." Jonathon says.

"I don't know, just had this dream. Sorry if I scared you." Clark apologizes and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh, it must have been a nightmare. You want to talk about it?" Martha asks her son.

"Yeah, I guess it was. No, I'll be alright mom."

She sighs. At least she tried. "Ok, we'll be downstairs." Martha says and walks out with Jonathon.

Amy sits down beside Clark. "You sure your ok? Was it about the symbol?" She asks.

Clark turns to her. "No, it wasn't about that at all." He lies. "I'll be fine, thanks."

She smiles and briefly grazes Clark's hand with her own. "Ok, I'll be downstairs too." She says and walks out.

_If only things were as easy as just a nightmare. Instead, I have to interpret crazy dreams and voices to save the lives of my friends and this planet._

_------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: So what do you think of this twist of things? And if you think you already know what's going to happen from the season finale, but things will be quite different. Sorry to those that want to see more of his racing career, I'll get back into it, I promise.


	67. 67

Lex's silver Porsche pulls up the driveway and locks up the front tires, skidding to a stop in front of the mansion. Lex opens the door and steps out, walking around the car to open the passenger side door. The door opens before Lex gets there, and out steps Lana. She's gotten a lot more independent, living by herself in North Carolina.

"Thanks again Lex, for picking me up from the airport." Lana thanks him.

"Oh, it was no problem. It's just good to see you again." Lex tells her with a smile. "Leave your bags in the car, I'll have someone bring them up later." Lex leads her inside.

"Why are you doing all this for me, Lex? First I want to get away and never look back, and now I want you to bring me back?" Lana asks.

Lex turns to her. "Lana, you're my friend. You asked for my help, and I'm going to be there for you. I'm confident you'd do the same for me."

"You're a good friend, Lex. It's nice to have someone there for me." Lana smiles. "I just hope this surprise meeting with Clark doesn't blow up in my face."

After Clark sits there a while longer, recalling what happened in his dream, he gets dressed and joins Amy and his parents downstairs.

Amy gets up from her chair at the table and grabs her bag she brought in from her car earlier. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, of course not." Martha answers. "Let me get you some towels from the upstairs closet." She says and they both walk up the stairs.

Jonathon gets up and walks over to the coffee maker to pour himself more, and stops to put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Clark, are you sure your ok with your nightmare? I sensed that there was something you wanted to tell us, but not with Amy standing there."

Clark sits down at the table. "Dad, it wasn't a nightmare."

Jonathon sighs. "Fine. Your _dream_."

"No, you don't understand. It wasn't a dream. I think it was a warning." Clark tells him.

"And who gave you this warning?" His dad asks.

Clark looks down at his plate. "It was from Jor-el." He looks up just in time to see the look of anger in his father's eyes.

Martha returns back to the kitchen. "_Jor-el?_ How did this conversation start up?" She asks. The last thing she wants to be reminded of is the pain and sadness that Clark's biological father brought into their lives, trying to force Clark into his planned-out destiny.

"Clark, just because Jor-el was involved in your dream doesn't mean his warning holds any truth." Jonathon tells him.

"I don't know, dad. I've never had a dream that felt this real. He told me everyone I loved would die and the end of the world would come if I continue to disobey him." Clark says.

"Sweetie, your dreams are just your life and experiences played through your self conscious. They don't know what your future holds." Martha assures him.

Clark remembers the symbol burnt into the ground. "Uh, there is probably something you should see outside by the barn." He says and reaches for the door.

"Should we be worried?" Jonathon asks warily.

"You'll see." Clark answers and walks out the door, followed closely by his parents. Clark reaches the fence on the other side of the barn and his parents step out beside him. Martha brings a hand to her mouth and stares at the scorched symbols.

Jonathon just stares at the message coldly. "How long have you known about this, Clark?" He asks his son.

"Since the middle of last night. Amy came and… _Clark coughs._ …woke me up. She saw flashing lights and found this. She thought I did it." Clark explains.

Jonathon and Martha exchange glances. They know Clark isn't telling the complete truth about how he was woken up, but now isn't the time for that issue. "Amy knows about this?" Jonathon asks, growing more worried by the minute.

Clark looks down for a second. "Yeah. I think I convinced her it was just a prank."

"Clark, I don't think it's a good idea for Amy to stay here. I don't want _him_ to get any more ideas on getting leverage to get you to do what he wants." Jonathon tells him.

"Dad, she's my friend. I can't just push her back to California." Clark argues.

"I know, son. But, if you want her to be safe, this is not a good place. We are probably worrying about nothing, but it's better to be safe."

"He's not just going to let this go! It doesn't matter if Amy is here or not. He isn't going to give up until I do what he wants." Clark says.

"I am tired of _him_ scaring my family into doing what he wants! Ignore his threats, Clark." Jonathon tells his son strongly. "Stay away from those caves and try to explain to Amy she can't stay in Smallville." He tells Clark and walks away toward the barn.

Clark looks at his mom for any help with changing his dad's decision.

"Sorry Clark, there's no changing your father's mind. He's probably right." She smiles slightly and walks back up to the house. Clark leans back against the fence and thinks about what to do. He gets an idea and walks to the house. Amy comes out to look for Clark.

"Hey, what's up?" She asks, wondering what they could possibly do in this small town.

"I need to get out of here. What do you say we go for a ride?" Clark suggests.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe you could show me some more of this place." Amy agrees and tosses him the keys.

Clark laughs and catches the keys. "It's called Smallville, there isn't much else to see." They both get in the car and Clark takes off, leaving a cloud of dust.

Clark stops the black Trans-am in front of Saunder's gorge. Clark opens the door and steps out, walking out onto the lookout point.

"What's so special about this place?" Amy asks as she follows him.

"It's the deepest crater left by the meteor shower. One of the few scenic spots in Smallville. It's nice to come at night, with the stars and everything. Although, most of the other kids are too busy doing other things, to notice the stars." Clark tells her.

Amy gets the hint. "Ohh, the Smallville make-out spot."

"The one and only." Clark agrees and looks out over the railing. There's a rustling noise in trees behind them, causing them both to glance into the trees. Clark blames the light breeze and forgets about it.

"So, how many times have you and Lana came out here?" Amy asks, curiously.

At the mention of her name, Lana peers out from behind a tree and watches them. It's unlike her to hide like that, but after everything that's happened, she cant get the courage.

Clark laughs. "No, we never made it out here."

"Let's get out of here. I'm driving this time." She says with a smile and takes the keys out of Clark's hands.

Clark playfully grabs her shoulder before she walks away. "What? You drove all the way from California."

"Clark! Let go!" She says, smiling and pushes on his chest. Clark under estimates her strength and the two of them tumble to the ground.

Lana frowns as she sees Amy pushing on Clark. Jealousy fills her heart, watching the two playfully push on each other. This girl obviously has something for Clark.

"You cant get them that easily." Clark says and rolls on top of her, trying to wrestle the keys away from her. His eyes catch her icey-blue eyes and he stops, just staring into them. He feels the perfect time to kiss her, but he's still not sure of the way he feels. Amy obviously wants him to as Clark can feel her breathing pattern change underneath him.

After watching them lay there staring at each other, Lana has had enough. The pang in her heart is unbearable. Clark has moved on. And why shouldn't he? It's been almost five months since she cowardly ran out. Tears coming to her eyes, Lana turns around and hurries out through the trees.

The noise startles Clark and Amy, and they scramble up off each other, standing up. "What was that?" Amy asks to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Clark answers. "Stay here, I'll see what it is." He says and walks up to the trees. By this time, Lana is long gone. Clark pulls back the branch of a lilac bush and a squirrel shoots out, disappearing into the brush.

Amy laughs. "Just a squirrel. We better go.."

"Yeah, here." Clark agrees and hands her the keys.

She smiles brightly and takes the keys. "Thank you." The two of them get back into the car and drive off, completely oblivious to the person that was watching them and her broken heart.

A/N: I kind of regret starting this new storyline, as it's getting too far into Smallville, and less into the racing. I hope you all like me bringing Lana back in. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can, hope you all enjoyed this one.


	68. 68

A/N: Ok, here's an updated chapter 68. I didn't forget Chloe this time. This is actually in a different time period than the season finale. My story is still in March of '05 and Clark hasn't graduated yet. The finale was around June of '05 and Clark was graduating. Time is kinda moving slowly right now, it will pick back up soon.

:o

Lana pulls the black Mercedes she borrowed from Lex to a stop in front of the mansion. She wipes the tears from her eyes and steps out of the car. Lana hurries up the steps and towards Lex's office.

"Lana." Lex says, getting up from his chair. He didn't expect to see her back so soon, and then he sees her red eyes and the tear streaks down her cheeks. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asks.

"I think I made a big mistake, Lex. I should have stayed away." She tells him.

"What, why? Did you see Clark?" Lex asks, not understanding why she is so upset.

"Clark was with someone else, he's moved on. And I haven't. It's been five months and he's still all I can think about." She says, giving up on trying to hold back the tears.

"Shh. It's ok, I'm here." Lex says and takes her into a hug. Lana collapses into him, burying her face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see him with Lois." He assumes.

"What?" Lana asks, stepping back. "No, he was with some… some tramp."

Lex frowns, surprised Clark would go for that type of a girl. "Really? Wow, that surprises me."

Lana sighs. "No, she wasn't. Its just, I want to be that girl. I'm the one that should be with him."

"I wish there was some advice I could give you that would magically bring you and Clark together, but it doesn't work that way. But there is one piece of advice that I know…" He tells her.

Lana looks up at him and wipes her eyes. "What's that?"

Lex leads her over to the couch and they sit down. "From what I've seen, you and Clark are meant to be together. If that's true, you and Clark will end up together."

Lana lets this sink in and stares at the coffee table intensely.

_Why did I have to run away? I beg Clark for years to tell me his secret. Then when he does, I cowardly run away._

She wants to go see him and tell him how stupid she's been and erase the last five months of their lives. But the truth is, she's afraid. She's afraid of looking into his eyes and seeing all the hurt she caused him.

:o

Amy speeds down the road towards town. Clark sits in the passenger seat restlessly. To be sitting in the passenger seat, instead of behind the wheel in such a car drives him crazy.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks, noticing his restlessness.

"This really is an awesome car. What's it have? 400 horsepower? 450?" He asks, smiling widely.

Amy looks at him strangely. "Uh, around there maybe?" She says, not exactly knowing.

"Think you could use some of them?" Clark asks.

Amy laughs. "Oh, am I going too slow for you?" She asks, slowing down further.

Clark smiles at her. "You think your really cute, don't you?" She's about to respond and Clark reaches over with his foot, stepping down on hers. The car takes off faster with a slight squeal of the tires.

"Clark, stop it!" She screams and smacks his arm. Clark keeps his foot there while keeping an eye on the road. Suddenly, a stray cow wanders on to the road. Amy screams again and braces herself for a collision. Clark moves his foot to the brake and turns the wheel sharply to the right. The car spins around 180 degrees, sliding to a stop in the other lane. Amy opens her eyes when she notices the car doesn't crash.

"Clark! Are you trying to KILL us?" She asks, glaring at him.

He laughs. "What? That was fun."

"Not for the cow! Not to mention the car! How would I explain totaling my uncle's car with a cow through the windshield?"

"Relax, cow's fine. I was in complete control the whole time." Clark tells her.

"So, scaring the crap out of me is complete control? Ok, ok. Ya know what, I think I'll let you drive this time." She says with a smile and opens her door.

:o

Clark stops the car across the street from the Talon, and they get out. Clark spots Chloe and Lois walking up the street towards the Talon. "Chloe, Lois!" Clark calls and runs up to them, Amy follows.

"Hey, Clark. You must be Amy." Chloe greets them.

"Hi…" Amy says, slightly confused that she knows her name. Clark turns to Lois, but she keeps walking, completely ignoring him.

Clark frowns and turns back to Chloe. "What was that all about?"

Chloe looks at him as if he's stupid. "Does yesterday ring any bells? Lois told me how you blew her off yesterday. I thought you were better than that, Clark." She says and walks off angrily.

"I have to talk to her, I'll be right back." Clark says. Amy nods and Clark runs after Lois. "Lois! Wait!" He catches her right before she walks inside and grabs her shoulder.

Lois whirls around and rips her shoulder out of his grasp. "What?" She asks angrily.

Clark takes a step back. Sure, they've had their moments, but she's never been this angry before. "We need to talk about yesterday."

"About how you blew me off to spend time with another girl?" She shouts and a few people look in their direction. "You kissed me, Clark. I thought that meant something to you." Lois says a lot softer.

Clark takes one of her hands and looks into her eyes. "That did mean something. It meant a lot. I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I didn't mean to blow you off."

Lois smiles. "I'm sorry too. I guess I kinda over-reacted."

"Forgiven?" Clark asks with one of his trademark smiles.

"Yeah." She says with a laugh.

"Hey, look up in the sky!" Someone shouts in the middle of the street, pointing up. Clark and Lois look upwards at a black streak across the sky. Soon after, a loud explosion sounds nearby.

"Oh my…" Clark mutters, not even finishing his sentence.Seconds later, a second meteor slams into a building down the street, the windows blasting out and several people outside dive to the ground.

_I can't believe this is happening!_

Lois stands by his side and stares in horror as the sky fills with black streaks, explosions after explosions sounding. "Clark, we need to get out of here!"

"Your right." He agrees.

Chloe walks out of the Talon after hearing screams and stares at the sky, intrigued. "I need to get my camera." She says and turns to run to her car.

Lois grabs her cousin's arm. "Chloe, are you nuts? It's raining fire balls and you want to get your camera? Come on." She tells her, not giving her time to argue.

Amy starts to run toward them and to Clark's horror, a meteor crashes into the ground right in front of her. "Amy!" Clark screams and starts to run, but it's too late.

:o

At the Luthor Mansion, the black smoke trails of the meteors are clearly visible. Lex and Lana stand outside in the gardens, looking up at the sky.

Lex's head of security, Martin walks up to them quickly. "Mr. Luthor, your chopper has arrived to get you and your guest out of the area."

"Thanks, Martin." Lex thanks him and starts to lead Lana to the heli-pad.

"Lex, where are we going?" Lana asks as they near the helicopter.

"_You_ are going to Metropolis. You will be safe there." He tells her.

"What! Your not coming with me?" She asks with a confused expression.

"I can't, there are a few things that need my attention here." Lex explains.

Lana stops him before they reach the helicopter. "I'm not leaving without you. I'm not going to leave the only friend I have right now, behind."

Lex grabs on to her shoulders. "You have to trust me on this one. I can't leave right now. But, I want you to be safe."

"Ok, I'll go." Lana agrees and climbs into the helicopter. Lex closes the door behind her.

:o

Clark continues to stare at the cloud of smoke and rubble that used to be the street Amy was standing on.

Lois grabs on to his arm. "Clark… She's gone. We need to go." She says as softly as she can without losing the urgency of her voice. Clark's horrified expression still stares, but he lets Lois drag him away. "Do I need to drive, or can you?"

Clark snaps out of his stare. "I will." He answers her and gets into the car. Clark looks into the mirror as he starts the car, and a meteor is coming right at them. The car's ignition barely turns over before Clark puts the pedal to the floor, and squeals away. The meteor hit's the ground a few feet behind the car, engulfing it in smoke. Clark keeps his foot on the gas and roars through the smoke, out of town.

Chloe puts her hand on Clark's shoulder from the backseat. "Clark, I'm really sorry."

"It's all my fault. Now she's dead." Clark mumbles and keeps his eyes on the road.

"What? How is it your fault?" Lois asks, confused at how he could think that.

Clark shakes his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"_Right_. The Kent family secret thing." She says with a sigh and looks out the window.

:o

The meteor shower intensifies as the helicopter pilot takes to the air. Meteors rain down all around them as the pilot struggles to dodge the flaming pieces of rock. Lana looks out the windshield with wide eyes as the meteors narrowly miss them.

_This is it. I'm going to die just like my parents did. Not even Clark can save me this time._

Then, before the pilot can even react, a meteor strikes the tail section of the helicopter, ripping it off. The helicopter spins wildly out of control and heads straight for the ground.

A/N: To tpol-tucker, this meteor shower doesn't tie into the racing thing. Clark is still in the off-season. It's still March in the story and his racing season won't start until April-May. This meteor shower storyline will take up a few more chapters, and after that, it will be time for Clark to begin his '05 racing season.

:o


	69. 69

A/N: I am so sorry for it taking so long to update. I guess it isn't very high on my priority list and I apologize. I'll try not to take so long next time.

"Clark!" Lois shouts and points out the right corner of the windshield. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, something tells me that wasn't a meteor." Clark says and pulls the car over to the side of the road. The three of them get out of the car and run towards the smoking pile of metal. Once they get closer, they can make out the cockpit.

"It's a helicopter." Clark comments.

"Uh yeah. What did you think it was, a _spaceship_?" Lois asks with sarcasm.

Clark just stares at her, annoyed. "Come on."

"Who in their right mind would fly through a meteor shower?" Lois asks and picks up her pace.

"That's Lex's helicopter. It says LexCorp on it." Chloe comments.

Clark gets to the crashed helicopter and prepares to see an unconscious or dead Lex Luthor. "Lana?" He asks, shocked to see her his unconscious ex-girlfriend. Clark immediately begins to pull her out while Lois checks on the pilot.

"Clark, he's dead. How's Lana?" Lois asks, joining him and Chloe on the ground beside Lana.

Besides a few cuts and bruises, she only looks to be knocked out. "She's alive. We have to get her to a hospital." Clark says and begins to pick her up. Just as he gets her in his arms, she starts to stir. "Lana!" He sets her back down.

After a series of rough coughs, she opens her eyes. "Clark?"

"Lana, are you ok?" He asks, touching her cheek.

"I… I think so. My leg hurts." She answers and tries to sit up.

"No, don't move. We need to get you to a hospital." Clark says and scoops her up. He carries her to the car with Lois and Chloe following.

:o

Driving back into Smallville is like driving through a war zone. Cars are overturned, buildings destroyed and craters the size of small swimming pools. Surprisingly, the Smallville medical center was safe from the meteors. With all natural disasters, the hospital is buzzing with activity. Doctors running from room to room, and patients walking and being carried in.

"This is horrible. Two meteor showers in the same place within 15 years. Smallville definitely must be marked ground zero for all things strange." Chloe says.

"Chloe, can you forget about the journalist inside you and help Lois find a doctor?" Clark lays Lana down on a stretcher while Chloe runs off with Lois to find a doctor. "Clark, really. I'm fine." Lana tries to convince him.

"Just let a doctor look at you." Clark tells her and sees her starting to argue further. "For me? Please?" He asks.

Lana smiles weakly, as much as she can with her face bruised and cut. "Fine."

:o

Clark sits with Lois outside the room while the doctor checks on Lana. "Clark, what is she doing here?" Lois asks.

"I don't know. I haven't exactly had a chance yet. Seeing her again just brought back so many emotions. I thought I'd never see her again, and now she's here." Clark tells her.

Lois looks at him. "Well, seeing her again after she got up and _left_ you, would do that to you. Just because she's hurt, doesn't mean you should forgive her."

"Trust me, I'm going to ask her plenty of questions as to why she left." Clark says, raising his eyebrows.

"She was in a LexCorp helicopter, Clark. Lana isn't the only one you should be asking questions." Chloe says, nodding her head towards a billionaire rushing up the hallway.

"I just heard my helicopter went down. How is she?" Lex asks them, fearing the worst.

"I don't know, Lex. How about you tell _me_ what she was doing in your heli…" Clark starts to ask in a raised voice and stops when someone begins to walk out of the room.

The doctor comes out of the room and walks up to them. "I just got done checking her over and she seems fine, other than some cuts and bruises. Her leg isn't broken, its just going to be sore for awhile. You can see your girlfriend now if you want." He tells Clark and Lois rolls her eyes.

Clark smiles. "Ok, thank you. I will see my _friend_ now." Clark walks into the room and sits down beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Lana smiles. "As good as possible for being in a helicopter crash."

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asks.

Lana sighs. This conversation was inevitable. "I came to see you, Clark."

Clark looks confused. "Then why were you in Lex's helicopter headed for Metropolis?"

Lana gives him a hurt look. "Because after seeing you begin to make out with some girl, I didn't want to stick around and see the rest." She tells him.

Clark's confused expression changes as he realizes why she left. "I should have known someone was back there. Lana, I didn't make out with her. I didn't even kiss her." He explains.

Tears start to form in her eyes. "That isn't the point, Clark. You wanted to kiss her, I could tell."

Clark first has a guilty expression and then sadly looks up at her. "Well, you don't have anything to worry about. Thanks to me."

Lana wipes the tears from her eyes. "And why's that? Did she break up with you because of your _secrets_?" She asks him with an edgy voice.

"No." Clark answers and looks down. "She's dead."

Now it's Lana's turn to look guilty. "Oh Clark, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that." Lana says.

"Why shouldn't you? I deserve it. I kept so many secrets from you, I ended up driving you away." Clark tells her.

Lana reaches over and puts her hand on Clark's. "No, Clark. You didn't do anything this time. I always told you I would be able to handle the truth, but I couldn't." She explains.

Clark leaves his hand under Lana's. It feels so good to feel her hand again, he can't bring himself to take it away. "So, why did you come back?"

:o

Outside in the hall, Chloe peeks through the window around the half-closed blinds to "monitor" their conversation. She has this feeling that Clark will drop everything and return to Lana's side, and she wants to see if her feeling is right. Lois notices this and tries to pull away her snoop of a cousin from the window. "Chloe, you know you shouldn't be peeking in on their conversation."

"Lois! Shut _up_! Lana has her hand where it doesn't belong." Chloe tells her and keeps her feet strongly on the ground.

"What!" Lois shreiks, getting the wrong impression. With all the commotion in the hospital, it doesn't attract much attention. Lois pushes Chloe out of the way and looks through the window.

"Well, its obvious who has a thing for Clark, now." Chloe comments and sits back down on the bench.

Lois shoots Chloe a dirty look. "I do _not_ have a thing for _Clark_. I just… want to make sure he's alright." She explains and continues to peek.

:o

Lana looks into his eyes, and just receiving that look again just about makes Clark melt. "Because I had to see you. I decided that having you in my life is better than not having you in my life at all."

"Do you regret leaving, then?" Clark asks.

"Yes. I wish I could take it back, but I can't." Lana tells him.

Clark takes his hand out from under Lana's. "Your right, you can't." He says and gets up from his chair. "You really hurt me, Lana. I feel responsible enough for what happened that day, 16 years ago. But to know that you resent me for it? It _kills_ me."

Lana's eyes can't hold back any more tears and they start to run down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Clark. I hate myself… for saying those things. You really have no reason… to forgive me."

Clark sits back down in the chair beside her bed. "Lana, please don't cry. Your face is way too pretty to be streaked with tears." He says with a smile and wipes the tears from her face.

Lana's heart flutters when she sees his smile and her breathing deepens as his hand strokes her cheek. _Why does he do that? Here, he should hate me… But instead, he tries to make me feel better._

"I don't want to talk about this right now. All I care about right now, is that your alright." Clark tells her.

Lana smiles. "Ok yeah, that sounds good. So, what's new with Smallville High?" She asks. Clark proceeds to tell her about everything that's happened in the past few months. Clark is just happy they can talk about something besides Lana running away and the meteor shower. Even with everything that's happened, it feels good to be able to talk to Lana again. After awhile, Chloe and Lois come in, once they decided the conversation about their relationship ended and it was safe to come in.

:o

The next morning, Clark superspeeds down the stairs, nearly knocking his dad over.

"Whoa, easy Clark. Breakfast isn't going anywhere." Jonathon says and sits down at the table as Martha sets plates out.

"Sorry, Dad. It's just that I woke up late, and I usually have my chores done by now." Clark tells them and hurries over to his chair.

"Already done, Clark." Jonathon says with a smile and sips his coffee.

"What?" Clark asks with raised eyebrows. It's not often that his dad lets him completely off the hook with the farm chores.

"Your father tackled all the chores before you got up. With everything that happened yesterday, we figured you would need your rest." Martha explains.

The small TV on the kitchen counter turned to the CNN news channel catches their attention. A small picture pops up in the top right corner of the screen with the state of Kansas and a red dot, labeling the location of Smallville. "At around three o'clock yesterday afternoon, Smallville, Kansas experienced the worst meteor shower our nation has seen in sixteen years."

An amateur video pops up on the screen of someone running as they try to point the video camera to the sky with meteors raining down all around them.

"It was not near as bad as the 1989 meteor shower which claimed the lives of over fifty people. Yesterday's meteor shower had only fourteen reported deaths."

Another video shows the destruction the meteors left.

"Just as the previous meteor shower, these meteors arrived completely undetected and there is no explanation to where they came from."

Clark turns away from the TV and looks to his dad, who has an un-readable expression on his face. "I know of an explanation."

Jonathon sighs. "Clark, do not think for a minute that this is your fault."

Clark gets up from the table quickly, causing his chair to launch into the wall behind him. "How can you say that! It _is_ my fault!" He shouts. "It's purpose was to teach me a lesson. A lesson I can't seem to learn." Clark says and leaves the room, walking out onto the porch. He takes a seat in one of the chairs and looks out over the field.

Jonathon walks out a few minutes later with Martha behind him and he takes a seat next to Clark. "This is _not_ your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself. This is Jor-El's fault. He is the one that is trying to force you to do what he wants. He is the one that can't seem to learn the lesson that your not going to give in to his threats."

Clark lets this sink in and then turns to his father. "What am I supposed to do, dad? Just sit back and watch him take away everyone that I love?"

"Your supposed to live your life they way you want to, and not the way someone else wants you to." Jonathon answers.

:o


	70. 70

Clark sits on a fencepost beside the barn, lost in his thoughts, staring at the sky. His thoughts are interrupted when a black Mercedes pulls up the long driveway. Clark recognizes it as Lex's car, but the driver is driving way too slow to be Lex. He's right as he sees a familiar brunette step out of the car.

"Lana." Clark calls and walks toward her. "What are you doing here?" He asks, surprised to see her.

"Hey Clark. After keeping me in that prison of boredom overnight, The doctors decided I'll live, and let me leave." She says with sarcasm and smiles. "Other than having a severe limp, I'm back to normal."

"I'm glad your ok. Seeing you unconscious and bleeding inside a crashed helicopter was one of my deepest fears." Clark tells her and inwardly frowns at himself. _Why did I have to go and say that for? Just what she needs to hear when she's trying to get over me._

Lana smiles and her eyes brighten a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah." Clark answers.

Lana's smile fades and regains her serious expression. "I better say what I came over here to say, before I decide not to."

"What is it?" Clark asks, sensing that it's serious.

Lana sighs and sits down on a hay bale beside the fence. "I've decided not to stay in Smallville. I'm not a part of your life anymore, and there isn't any reason for me to stay."

Clark sits down beside her. "Lana, just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean we cant be friends."

"That's just it, Clark. I can't go back to being your friend and always wanting more. If I don't let go now, I'll never get over you." Lana tells him.

Clark gets up and Lana follows him. "If that's what you want, I can't argue with you. I'm just sorry that I have to say goodbye."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that I'm leaving on good terms this time." She says with a smile.

"If you need _anything_, you know I'll be here. And you know I can be there quicker than anyone else." Clark tells her and smiles.

"Thanks, Clark." She thanks him and gives him a hug.

"Bye, Lana." Clark says as they separate from the hug.

"Bye." Lana smiles one last time and walks back to the car. Clark watches as she drives away and fights the urge to run after her. Watching her step out of his life hurts just as much, every time.

:o

Clark walks back into the house slowly and slumps into one of kitchen chairs while his mom works busily in the kitchen. She's about to ask her son what's wrong when the phone rings.

"Clark, can you get that?" Martha asks.

Clark silently gets up and picks the phone up from the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Todd. Todd Wrangler. Clark, is that you?" A voice Clark hasn't heard in awhile asks.

"Hey Todd, yeah it's me. How is everything?" Clark asks.

"Oh, not so good after yesterday. How did everything hold up at the farm?" Todd asks.

"Everything's great here at the farm. The meteors didn't come this far south. What happened?"

"I was out of town yesterday when it happened, and came back to this war zone. I pulled up my driveway to my garage turned into a crater and half my house gone." Todd tells him.

Clark's eyes widen. "Oh wow, sorry to hear that. At least your ok."

"Yeah, I'm ok. But your career isn't. The car was in that garage. Along with all my tools and everything." He explains.

"Well, what are we going to do? Did you have insurance?" Clark asks and sits back down.

Todd laughs. "Yeah, I had flood, tornado, fire… but sadly, my insurance company does not include meteor showers."

"If you need a place to stay, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." Clark offers.

"That's fine, I already have it covered. I just wanted to call and tell you about the car. I'm really sorry." Todd tells him.

"Don't worry about it, it's definitely not your fault." Clark says.

"If I hear of any rides opening up, I'll be sure to tell you. In the meantime, I wish the best of luck to you. But seeing you race, I'm sure you don't need it. I'll see you later, Clark." Todd says.

Clark smiles. "Thanks, Todd. Bye."

Jonathon walks in to the house as Clark hangs up the phone and notices the look on his face. "Clark, is everything alright?"

Clark shakes his head. "That was Todd. He lost his house to the meteor shower, along with his garage and my career."

Martha stops what she's doing and comes over. "That's awful, is he alright?"

"Yeah, he wasn't home. I just can't believe the car is gone. Everything was just getting going at the end of last year. Who knows how many wins I would have gotten this season." Clark says.

"You can't look at it that way, son." Jonathon tells him and sits down. "Maybe it was just your time to move on to other opportunities."

Clark sighs and stands up. "Listen to me. The guy just lost his house along with everything he's ever had, and I'm worried about a car." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the keys to Amy's Trans-Am. "I need to get out of here and clear my thoughts. Do you mind if I go for a ride?" Clark asks and backs toward the door.

Martha glances at Jonathon to read his expression and answers. "Sure, hunny. Just don't stay out too late."

"Keep it under 90 and come back in one piece?" Jonathon asks, even though Clark could crash a fighter jet and still be in one piece.

Clark smiles and nods before walking out the door.

:o

The mid-afternoon sun shines down on the black pavement as Clark cruises down route 29 in the orphaned black trans-am. Clark has no idea where he's going, so he just puts the pedal to the metal and flies down the road out of Smallville. Sure, Smallville will always be the place where he grew up and the place he loves, but sometimes he just wants to get out of there.

The hum of the engine would be enough to sooth an ordinary gasoline-appreciating person, but all this resentment towards everything Clark's feeling right now, needs something more to sooth his mind. Clark shifts the car into high gear and exceeds 120 miles per hour. He presses the on button of the stereo system and it automatically goes to CD. Clark frantically tries to switch it over to radio, as he doesn't want to hear the last thing Amy listened to. Before he can, Green Day's _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ comes on.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
_

Clark finds the button to switch it to radio, but decides to turn the volume up instead.

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone _

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

Route 29 is about to end and the "ç Grandville, Metropolis è" sign appears. Clark decides to goes left and cruises toward Grandville.

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone _

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

Clark finds himself pulling into the Grandville Speedway parking lot without any reason why. Two cars are busy practicing on the track as he pulls the car up to the fence.

_  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
_

Clark gets out of the car and sits down on the hood of the car, watching the cars go around the track.

_  
Read between the lines  
What's screwed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone _

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

It's been nearly five months since he's been behind the wheel in a race, but it seems like an eternity. Who knows when the next time will be.

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone _

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

Clark finds himself thinking back to the night where he won in Miami. Not even his football days could come close to touching that feeling of taking the checkered flag. For one night, all of the racing world's eyes were on him, Clark Kent.

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a... _

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Hopefully, these meteors will not be able to crush his dreams, and he'll get another chance behind the wheel.

:o


	71. 71

It's been almost a week since the meteors hit and the town of Smallville was turned upside down. The town has been working around the clock to repair the damage, but other than that, things are pretty much back to normal.

After parking the car, Clark walks through the doors and down the hallways of Smallville High for the final day of the week. The atmosphere around him is happy and excited for the weekend to come, but Clark couldn't care less. School has kept his mind off the latest developments in his life.

He gets to his locker and starts turning the lock, when a cheerful Chloe stops beside him. Her smile fades when she sees Clark's face. "Clark, are you _still_ sulking over what happened last weekend?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Chloe. I just can't be as cheerful as you." He says and grabs a few books out of his locker.

"That's not what I meant." She tells him. "You know how I hate to see you like this."

Clark slams his locker shut and turns to her. "I'm _fine_, Chloe." He insists and walks off to Class. Chloe sighs as she watches his retreating back and walks in the opposite direction to her class.

:o

The school day is over and Clark gets in his car to leave only for a blue mustang to slide to a stop behind him, blocking him in. Clark sighs and gets back out of the car to face the person who trapped him in.

Lois gets out of her car and smiles as she walks up to Clark. She just loves the look Clark gives her when she does something to annoy him. Its not a look of anger, more of a playful annoyance. If there is a such facial expression.

"Yes, Lois?" Clark asks.

"I know you've been avoiding me and Chloe as much as possible this week. This was my only chance at catching you before you left." Lois explains. "I was wondering if we could do something, something to cheer you up." She says and puts her hand on his arm slightly, leaning into him. This causes Clark to wake up and turn his gaze to her eyes.

_That's great, Lois. Way to give him the wrong impression and turn his hormones on._

Clark takes his mind off of what he first thought of and returns to his depression. "You just dragged me to a movie and pizza last night."

"Drug you?" Lois says with a laugh. "Come on, you know you enjoyed our little date."

Clark can't help but smile. "Yeah, I guess."

Lois begins to melt at the sight of his smile again, but quickly pulls herself together. "See! You smiled. So, can we do something?"

"Alright, alright." Clark agrees. "What do you have in mind?"

"I did some checking, and found out there is a race in Grandeville tomorrow night, but I didn't think you'd want to go to that since… yeah." She says and gets a nod from Clark. "So, there is a race in Metropolis. Would you like to go?"

Clark looks at her skeptically. "_You_ want to go to a race?"

Lois smiles. "What can I say? It's growing on me."

:o

The next night, Clark pulls up in front of the Sullivan's apartment to pick Lois up. Clark insisted that he drives this time. Sitting in the passenger seat of a sports car while a woman drives just doesn't feel right. _I'm a racecar driver for goodness sakes, I don't need anyone driving me anywhere._ He just begins to start feeling sorry for himself again, when Lois opens the car door. Clark smiles and pushes the thoughts out of his mind.

"Hey, you look… great." Clark comments when he sees her choice of clothes.

Lois smiles and can't help blushing a little. "Thanks, Clark."

Clark backs the car out of the driveway and pulls out on to the road. "You just don't usually wear stuff like that, but it looks… really good." He says as his eyes travel back to her. Clark's eyes slowly go over the light blue spaghetti-strapped top and white pleated mini-skirt.

Lois feels his eyes on her and blushes even more as the heat inside her builds every second his eyes are still on her. Seeing a road sign approaching quickly through the windshield brings her quickly to her senses. "Clark! Would you keep your eyes on the _road_?"

His eyes snap back to the windsheild and whips the wheel to the left, narrowly missing the road sign. Clark smiles, holding back his laughter. "Sorry."

"Do we need to go back for a cold shower, or do you think we'll be alright?" Lois asks playfully.

"Trust me, I'm not going to start shooting fire from my eyes. I'll be alright." Clark tells her. He's glad he wasn't in this position when his heat vision first started kicking in, it would have been disastrous.

:o

Clark pulls the car through the gates of Metropolis Motor Speedway and drives through the parking lot, finding a parking space. Clark and Lois get out of the car and she starts walking to the main entrance.

"Lois, this way." Clark tells her and points to the left, where the pit entrance is.

Lois looks at him, confused. "Uh, Clark… did you forget your not here to race?"

"Just follow me." He says and she follows him. "You might want to get a little closer." Clark tells her as they approach the man guarding the entrance.

"What?" Lois asks, not getting it.

Clark puts his hand on her waist and pulls her to him, and then bends down to kiss her cheek, whispering in her ear. "If it looks like you're my girlfriend, he might just let us both in."

"Sorry, pits are closed to everyone but race teams." The 'guard' tells them as they walk up to the gate.

Clark reaches into his pocket, taking a card out of his wallet and flashes it to the guard. "I'm a driver, and this is my racing license."

"Oh, excuse me. Go on ahead." The guard says and opens the gate. Clark and Lois walk through and cross the track, entering the inside of the track.

"I wanted you to see what it was like on the inside, so you can see what I see." Clark tells her as they walk up to the line of racecar trailers.

Lois looks at the cars and the people working on them with a look of curiosity and interest. "Well, I can't say I'm not surprised. I had no idea." She says while watching the activity. All the cars are outside of the trailers, raised up on jack stands as crew members get them ready to race. Other crew members line up tires and equipment on pit road for when the cars come in for pit stops. The drivers all look focused and ready to go.

Lois asks a few questions and Clark answers them as they walk down the line of cars.

Clark comes to the familiar blue and white #67 car he practiced with a month ago. "Lois stop, this is that car I practiced with when you came here with me."

"Yeah, it is. But why isn't it being jacked up with three guys all over it like the rest?" She asks and she's right. Every car except this one is busy being worked on.

"I don't know." Clark tells her and shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe this car is the only one that's done."

"Clark! Clark Kent!" Someone calls from behind them and they turn around to see who it is.

"Yes?" Clark asks, confused. "That's me."

The man smiles. "Hi, I'm James Chavez. Manager of Team SRC. You practiced for us a month ago?" He tells him.

"Oh yeah, hey." Clark says and shakes his hand.

"What are you doing here? I didn't notice your name on the driver list." James asks.

"Oh no, I'm not running. I don't have a car." Clark tells him.

"Well, I think your in luck. Our driver for #67 had some difficulties with the team and had to be let go about an hour ago, and we need a driver." James tells him. "Interested?"

Clark smiles. "Yeah, I'm interested. But, I've missed practice and qualifying. Isn't there some kind of rule against that?" He asks.

"No, you just have to start in the back. And trust me, there is absolutely no pressure. We were just about to load it up, so whatever position you can give us, we'll be grateful." James says.

"Alright, I'm ready." Clark agrees.

James smiles. "Ok, there is an extra suit and helmet in the trailer. Once your ready, come back out for a run-down on the car." He tells him with a pat on the shoulder and walks over to a couple crew members.

Clark turns to Lois. "Are you sure it's ok? I know we were supposed to come here together, and it feels like I'm just leaving you here."

Lois smiles and grabs his hand. "Clark, I'm sure. I would rather see you out on that track where it makes you happy, than stuck with me wishing you were out there."

"Lois, I wouldn't be…" Clark starts, but Lois cuts him off by kissing his cheek.

"Good Luck, Clark." She smiles and walks away.

:o


	72. 72

Chapter 72

:o

Clark is on the pace lap in last place, waiting to take the green flag. His crew chief, Mark Chastlen, who Clark hasn't even met talks to him on the radio. "Green flag! Green flag!" He annouces and Clark takes off with the other cars. Clark concentrates on running the same line as he did while practicing, and starts ticking off cars, one by one. "How's the car feel?" Mark asks.

"Great! Either everyone is slower, or i'm just that much faster." Clark shouts over the engine hum.

"Your lap times are as fast as the leaders. Conserve your tires, pit stops are in 40 laps." He reminds him. In the next 30 laps, Clark makes it up to 19th place before he starts to slow down. He trys taking a higher line around turn three to find some more speed and... BANG! The right rear tire blows out, causing the car begin to spin around.

Lois sees this from her spot in the stands and gasps, placing her hand over her mouth as he starts to spin.

"Tire blew!" Clark shouts, giving it full throttle to keep it from hitting the outside wall. The car continues to spin across the track, as the other cars narrowly miss him. He finally comes to a stop at the bottom of the track.

"Are you alright?" Mark asks.

"Yes. I'm bringing it in." Clark answers and slowly drives into the pits. The caution flag is waved all the other cars come in also. A couple laps later, the green flag is shown once again and Clark is in last place after his spin.

"There is still 80 laps to go, you might run out of fuel before the end. Try to to take it easy until the end" Mark informs ihim.

_Wonderful. First race in the car and i might not even finish!_ "Will do." Clark says and focuses on the track. He moves up through the field slower this time, only passing cars he can get by easily.

"Your doing great! Acording to your lap times, and my calculations, you should be goond on fuel. 15 laps to go." Mark says, right before hell breaks loose. In 6th place, the black and read #47 begins to lose the engine. Thick, white smoke pours from the tailpipes and coats the track with oil. The driver tries to get down off the track, but not fast enough. Two cars get in the oil, spinning around around and slam into the wall.

"Woah, wreck up ahead! Go low to miss the debris!" Mark shouts. Clark sees this and swerves low, not seeing the oil. The car spins around 360 degrees, but all that dirt practice in the field taught him a few things. Clark waits for the car to spin around one more time, and punches the throttle, straightening the car out from the spin. He keeps the pedal to the floor and races away from the wreck. The caution flag comes out and Clark slows the car down. "Good driving, Clark! Now THAT is how you get through a wreck!"

"Whew, that was close! So I can breath now?" Clark asks.

Mark chuckles. "Yes, for a few laps Your running in 15th place. That wreck gained you 6 positions." Once the green flag flies, Clark races with everything he has. Without worrying about fuel or tires, he can push the car to the limit. Within the next few laps, Clark gets by three cars. After passing these cars, he stops gaining ground and can't close in to 11th place. "White flag this time by! Oone lap to go." Mark announces.

"I don't have anything left for them." Clark sighs. Coming of of turn 4, Clark crosses the finish line in 12th place in his first ever Whelen Southern Modified Tour race.

"12th place! You did a great job, Clark!" Mark congratulates him.

12th place sure doesnt feel like a win to Clark, but if only he could see the smile on Lois's face right now. As soon as he crossed the finish line, Lois rushes as fast as she can back to the pits.

:o

Clark pulls the car to a stop beside the trailer. As he gets out, team owner, James Chavez and Mark are waiting for him. "I'm telling ya, this kid has some talent! " Mark tells James.

"Clark!" James says happily as Clark turns to them. "That was some race you ran for us!" He says and shakes Clark's hand.

"Thank you. I just tried to bring it back in one piece." Clark tells him with a bright smile.

"Well, you brought it back in one piece _and_ finished in the top half of the field." James says, smiling.

Clark starts to respond, but is pleasantly interupted. "Smallville!" Clark hears someone scream and collide with him. "You were awesome!" Lois tells him and gives him a hug.

Clark laughs and hugs her back, holding her to him. "You know i came in 12th place, right?"

Lois looks up at him. "Yes, Clark. But, you passed more cars than anybody." She says, looking into his eyes. Clark is about tso say something, but suddenly forgets the words. _Just kiss her already!_

Lois continues to stare into his blue eyes and finds her heart beating faster and faster. _Oh would you just PLEASE kiss me!_

After what seems like an eternity to Lois, Clark slowly moves his face toward hers and touches his lips to hers. Lois responds by opening her mouth slightly and Clark kisses her back in full force. This kiss heats up and Lois puts her hands on his cheeks, holding him to her. Clark continues to hold her tightly in his arms and their tongues continue to dance around together. Lois starts to feel short on oxygen and reluctantly pulls away. They rest their foreheads together and continue to stare into each other's eyes.

"Lois..." Clark starts.

"Shh." She interupts him and kisses his lips softly. "We'll talk about it later, k?" Lois smiles.

Clark smiles back and says, "Sure." He keeps an arm around her waist, and they turn back to James and Mark, who are talking with each other.

James faces Clark. "We already have your address, so you will be getting a check of $770 in a few days. I can't thank you enough for running the car for us."

Clark's eyes widen at the sum of money he wasn't expecting to get. "I-I can't accept this. I wasn't expecting to get paid."

James laughs and slaps Clark's shoulder. "Relax, Clark. You deserve every cent of this money. After all, your part of Team SRC now. And we pay our drivers the money they deserve."

Clark just gapes at him. _Did he just hire me?_

Clark's expression causes him to laugh once more. "Welcome to Team SRC, Clark Kent." He says and holds out his hand.

Clark smiles brightly and shakes his hand. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He looks down to Lois, noticing her smiling just as much as him.

"So Clark, where are you headed now?" James asks.

"Back to Smallville I guess." Clark answers.

"Smallville?" James asks, as if he's crazy. "Forget driving back tonight. I'll call The Planet Hotel downtown and reserve you a room. Consider it a welcoming gift."

Clark smiles again. "Really? Thanks so much." He says, relieved that he doesnt have to drive back to Smallville.

Just then, Clark sees a familiar face step out of the trailer. "Jimmy!" Clark calls.

The young racecar driver stops and turns. His face smiles and he rushes over. "Clark, my man, that was one hell of a save you pulled off back there!"

"Thanks. It was quite the ride." Clark answers as Jimmy grabs his arm and shakes his hand. "You know Lois, right?" Lois waves and Jimmy nods. "Your part of Team SRC now too?"

"Yeah, i was in the black and red car that blew up." He says, still looking a bit peeved by the engine dying. "Which i'm _still_ not sure why it blew." He says, loudly enough for James to herar.

Clark sees James roll his eyes behind Jimmy. "I don't know, maybe it was because the RPM's read 8900?" He suggests, raising his arms. Jimmy doesn't buy it and shoos him with his hand playfully.

Lois speaks up. "Clark and I are going to get something to eat, would you like to join us?"

Jimmy nods. "Yeah, sure."

The three of them begin walking out of the pits and Lois and Jimmy discuss where to go while Clark calls his parents, filling them in.

:o

Twenty minutes later, Clark pulls into the parking lot of Metro-Burger. Yes, Clark drove Lois's beloved mustang. It only took a five minute arguement with Jimmy laughing at them the whole time.

Clark steps out of the car and helps Lois out of the backseat. "Do you know how humilulating it is to ride in the backset of my _own_ car?" Lois asks, glaring at Clark.

"Do you know how humilulating it is for _me_ to ride in the backseat? _Professional_ racecar driver, remember?" Clark replies.

Lois rolls her eyes. "Oh, im sorry, it must have slipped my mind." She retorts sarcastically. "I can see_ this_ hasn't gone to that gigantic head of yours."

Jimmy interupts. "Sorry to interupt you too, but uh... _food_?" He says and points to the building.

"Right." Lois replies with a smile and grabs Clarks arm, pulling him along. As they walk, Clark pulls his arm from her grasp and slips his hand inside hers.

Lois smiles as she feels his warm hand squeeze hers. She can feel his eyes studying her and a blush spreads across her face. _Me, Lois Lane blushing over Clark Kent? Is it true? Yes_…_ it is._

:o

After the three of them finish eating, they walk out of Metro-Burger. Clark turns to Jimmy. "So Jimmy, where are you staying? Can we drop you off anywhere?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm staying at The Planet Hotel." Jimmy replies.

Lois and Clark both smile. "That's perferct." She says. "That's where we're staying too."

"I take it James set you up there too?" Jimmy asks Clark.

Clark gives a smile. "Yeah, he's a pretty nice guy."

:o

As soon as Lois parks the car, (yes, she managed to talk Clark into giving her keys back), Jimmy says goodbye and goes his separate way. Lois and Clark enter the expensive hotel and approach the front desk.

A tired receptionist looks up at them. "Can I help you two?" He asks in a tired voice.

Clark smiles politely, "Yeah, My name is Clark Kent and this is Lois Lane…"

"Yes, Mr. Chavez made a resevation earlier this evening." The man interrupts. "One moment please." He whistles to a young bellhop asleep in a chair, a couple feet away. The bellhop awakens at once and hops out of his chair. The receptionist motions him over and whispers something in his ear, which the bellhop nods his head to. "Kevin will show you to your room now" The receptionist says to Clark and Lois.

Kevin leads them to an elevator, and they all step inside. On the way up, Kevin studies Lois closely (well, more like everything below her neck). Clark narrows his eyes at him and pulls Lois closer to him.

Lois on the other hand, has something to say, "Hey buddy, my eyes are up here." She tells him, pointing to her eyes.

Kevin smirks and replies, "I wasn't exactly looking for your eyes, _gorgeous_." He says, his smirk turning into a wide grin.

Clark's jaw tightens with enough force to bite through steel and stares daggers into the bellhop. Lois just stares at him disgustingly. _That arrogant little . I bet ripping off a certain appendage and ramming it down his throat will wipe the grin off his face._

The doors open and Kevin calmly exit's the elevator, ignoring the looks from Lois and Clark. As they follow him down the hall, Clark holds Lois back from charging after him. "Lois, would you just _relax_?" Clark whispers in her ear.

"Clark! Did you _not_ hear what he just said to me?" She whispers back fiercly.

"_Yes_. I heard him." Clark replies, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Were here." The bellhop announces when they reach the end of the hall and turns to unlock the door.

Lois and Clark are so caught up in whispering back and forth, they almost crash into Kevin when he stopped suddenly. He swings the door open and both Clark and Lois gape at the site before them.

:o

**A/N: There, I FINALLY posted another chapter. I am sooo sorry it took so long to update. I had some issues in my life that kept me from writing. And then it was so long since I updated, I had to reread the entire story just to get back into it. To the people that like reading about his racing career, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. His career will really be taking a jumpstart now. The Whelen Modified Tour is the grass-roots series of NASCAR. Its one of the lowest series in NASCAR and Clark will be getting a lot more exposure.**

**Princess-Fictoria: Im glad ou enjoyed my story! I don't know where you got the idea Clark is back with Lana lol. Its been mostly Lois lately. The hospital scene was just there to show that Clark and Lana still care for each other, even after everything. About Sophie, I am sad that I had to make her move away. But, I had to, to progress the story. I doubt you will see her again in the story.**


End file.
